The Republic City Miracle
by Attropus
Summary: [AU] Korra loves football and plays at a high level even though, as a girl, its not expected of her. As a freshman, she defied all the odds and lead her team to an undefeated season and championship, gaining her the nickname of "Miracle." Can she do it again, keep her grades up, and contending with her complicated feeling for the new transfer student, Asami?
1. The New Girl?

Korra looked at the clock impatiently for what she figured was the hundredth time. She had kept track at first, but after about twenty times, and only ten minutes, she gave up counting. Focusing on anything else was too hard, though. No matter how much she willed it, time would not move any faster for her. She tapped her feet under her desk, squirming so much that some of the other students in class were eyeing her with odd glances.

She looked at the clock again. Finally, just two more minutes until the final bell rang. Her math teacher was going over their homework assignment on the white board. Korra quickly jotted down the page and problem numbers in her planer and groaned looking down at all the work she had to do. She hated that none of her teachers seemed to understand that all the students had other things to do besides homework. In her case it was sports, namely football, and today was finally the first real practice of the season. The first couple months of practice the team had been doing strength and agility training, but now they were going to get to put on their pads and actually play. Korra's heart pounded with anticipation.

The bell rang and Korra threw her books and planner unceremoniously into her bag. She bolted for the door while still trying to zip up her bag. She saw her math teacher give her an evil eye. Her quick escape was not going to win her any points with Mrs. Clark, especially since she was only pulling a C in the class. Korra pulled her thoughts away from her grades. She would deal with that situation later. Right now, the only thing that matter to her was getting out to the field as fast as she could and start passing the ball around with Mako. She ran straight to the girls locker rooms without stopping. Though, no one really tried to stop her, anyone who knew her at all knew that stopping her today would have been impossible. Even though she was running at full speed through the hall, she knew she wouldn't be the first one out on the field since the math classrooms were at the completely opposite end of the school from the sports facilities.

When she reached the locker room she threw open the door, not bothering to close it behind her in her excitement. A few girls from the cheerleading squad yelled at her angrily and covered themselves as they were in full view of anyone who happened to pass by the door. Korra spun around and back tracked, "sorry," she said sheepishly as she closed the door and jogged the rest of the way to her locker. She kicked off her shoes without even untying them and pulled off her socks. She nearly tore off her shorts and shirt and left everything lying in a messy pile at her feet. She turned to her locker in just her bra and underwear and began fiddling with the lock. She groaned in frustration. She was always very bad at opening combination locks, but the school wouldn't allow anything but their rented locks on the lockers, just in case they need to get into them for something. Korra thought locker checks were a ridiculous violation of her rights. They were students, but they were still people who deserved some privacy. "Arg!" She yelled in exasperation after she failed at opening the lock on her third attempt.

"Maybe you should have opened your locker before you took all your cloths off." Korra didn't recognize the voice and turned her head to see a tall dark haired Asian girl standing behind her.

"All of my cloths aren't off," she corrected the girl and returned her focus to the combination lock blushing. The girl behind her was also only in her bra and underwear. Normally something like seeing another girl half naked wouldn't bother her, she had been playing sports all her life and was use to seeing others in varying states of undress. But there was something about this girl, and Korra couldn't put her finger on it. She was beautiful, but Korra thought most girls had beautiful bodies. That was no reason for her to get into a tizzy.

"Do you need some help?" The girl asked sweetly, "I looks like you are having some trouble there." She leaned in closer and pointed at the lock.

"Uhhh," Korra found herself at a loss for words. The girl took matters into her own hands and gently removed Korra's hand from the lock. "Sure," she finally said after it was too late to give her permission.

"What's your combination?" She asked. Korra looked at her skeptically as she knew nothing about this girl, "I can't exactly help you unless you tell me." Korra felt her cheeks redden again. Of course she would need the combination.

"7-25-18."

"Thanks," said the girl. She turned the combination dial back and forth a few times and the lock popped opened. "There you go," she said turning around and putting her hands on her hips. She extended her hand, "I'm Asami, by the way."

"Korra," she said grasping Asami's hand and shaking it tentatively. Korra's heart skipped at beat at the contact with the other girl.

"I know who you are," she said, "you are 'The Miracle of North Republic City High.' You lead the freshman team here to an undefeated season last year. That was really impressive." Now Korra felt really bad. This girl knew exactly who she was, granted she was kind of like a local celebrity, but she still felt bad for having no idea about who Asami was. Still, Korra was filled with pride that her reputation as "The Miracle" proceeded her.

"Oh," she said trying to not be too boastful, "yeah, that's me." She smiled a big goofy smile making the other girl laugh. "Are you new here? There aren't too many people who come around the locker room that I don't know."

"I'm not so new," said Asami, "I transfered into this school at the beginning of the year. I went to East Republic High for my freshman and sophomore year, but the math and engineering class are much better here." Korra was shocked that she hadn't noticed Asami in the two months that she had been attending North Republic High. Although, she was always singularly focused on football, so noticing one new girl in such a large school would have been pretty impressive.

"Wow! Smart and beautiful," Korra said the first thing that came to her mind, but instantly regretted it. She never said things like that. She didn't know what had come over her.

"Are you flirting with me?" Asami asked. She smiled playfully.

"No, no!" Korra yelled louder than she had intended. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to offend. It's just I'm not myself today and I'm a little side tracked and-"

"It's okay," Asami laughed and cut her off, "I'm flattered Korra. You're very sweet."

"Asami?" A voice rang through the locker room before Korra could respond. Both girls turned to the sound of the voice as another girl with short brown hair wearing very short black shorts and a tight t-shirt with the blue, white, and grey logo of the North Republic City High Cheerleading Squad on the front came around the corner.

"Opal!" Asami greeted the girl with a hug.

"Opal?" Korra said questioningly.

"Hi Asami, oh, hi Korra, shouldn't you already be out on the field?"

"Yeah," said Korra scratching her head, "I was having trouble with my lock..."

"Again?" said Opal. "Korra, it's not that hard."

"It's okay," said Asami, "I helped her out." Both of the other girls had a good laugh at Korra's expense.

"Whatever," Korra said as she turned her back to them and unhooked her bra. She grabbed her sports bra and slipped it on. She started to pulled her padded pants and shoulder pads out of her locker, as well as her red quarter back jersey, "I'll see you on the field, Opal."

"See you Korra," Opal said heading for the door, "hurry up and finish changing, Asami." Korra glanced back at Asami.

"You're on the cheerleading squad?"

"Yup," Asami said going back around the corner to her own locker. She yelled over, "see you on the field, Miracle."

* * *

Author's Note: Hi all! I hope you enjoyed the first chapter. I kept it short just to get the ball rolling, but I'll likely write much longer chapters in the future. To anyone who is also reading my other story "Mind Over Bending" don't worry, I'll continue to update that one weekly. I just felt like working on something a little fluffier. If you aren't reading my other story and you want something more serious, check it out. Follows/Favs/Reviews always help motivate me, so if you like what you see/have the time to review, don't be shy, I'd love to hear from you.


	2. You Can't Out Throw Me!

Korra opened the back door of the locker room that lead to the sports fields. She jogged toward the football field surveying the scene as she went. Many of the players from her undefeated team were stretching and warming up. Korra hoped that many of them would make the JV squad with her. As a sophomore, she had no expectation of making the Varsity team, but even on JV she knew she would need the support of all the other sophomores. Everyone who wasn't on her team last year considered her performance a fluke, but her teammates knew differently. They knew she was the real deal. Korra spotted Mako throwing the ball around with two of her most reliable receivers from the year before, Wing and Wei, also Opal's younger twin brothers.

"Hey, Mako!" She greeted him coming to a stop at his side. His shoulder pads were on the ground by his feet and he was still in just a t-shirt. He looked back at her and smirked.

"A little excited aren't you? Why are you all padded up already?"

Korra scoffed and set her helmet on the ground. Then she unhooked her shoulder pads, pulling them over her head placing them on the ground next to her. "Why shouldn't I be excited?" She put her hand on her hip and raised an eyebrow at him. He looked away from her and down the field and made another throw to Wei, it was a little low but Wei managed a great diving catch. Korra couldn't contain herself. "Nice catch, Wei!" She yelled. The two brothers noticed her now and ran back toward the two quarterbacks.

"Good point," Mako said answering her previous question, "you are the miracle child after all. You gunna bring that magic back this year?"

"Of course!"

"Well," Mako said seriously, "that all good and well, but you'll have to beat me for the starters position." He looked her up and down, "nice hair by the way." Korra twisted a finger in her short locks. She blushed, caught off guard by his sudden complement. She had just gotten it cut short that weekend and since Mako was one year ahead of her it was the first time he'd seen it.

"I was tired of people going for my ponytail."

"Makes sense," Mako agreed.

"Korra!" Wei and Wing yelled out as they approached.

"Wing, Wei!" She yelled back. As the got closer all three of them jumped in the air and gave each other a three way high five.

"The Miracle is back," said Wing.

"Yeah, let's do this!" Wei said in agreement, "undefeated season number two! Woo!" The brother's high fived again. Mako scowled. Korra understood, she was already being treated like the starter by most of the great players on the team. The competition for the starting QB spot was between him and her and at this point, as least judging by their teammates, it looked like she was going to easily get the that spot.

"This isn't the freshman team anymore," Mako shot at the brothers, "the competition is much stiffer."

"Calm down man, whoever we go up again is going down. Korra's unbeatable." Wei said making Mako's face harden into a glare.

"Well," Wing said noticing Mako's unfriendly attitude, "we're gunna grab some water before coach gets here. Get good and warmed up you two. We want some long touchdown practices today." The brothers walked off toward the coolers chatting silently.

"Don't worry," Korra said placing a hand on Mako's shoulder, but she suddenly found herself at a loss for words. She wanted to be the starter just as much as him. And he had been the starter on the JV team last year. It was an understatement to say that he would be very angry if she took his starting position from him. Finally she decided what to say, "with the two of us quarterbacking for the same team we really will be unbeatable!"

"Sure, Korra," he said picking up his pads and sack of footballs. He started to walk away from her. Korra snatched up her pads and helmet and followed him over to the benches. They were teammates she didn't want any bad blood between them. She wasn't going to let him walk away like that. He set his stuff down and sat on the bench grabbing a water bottle and squeezing some of the cold liquid into his mouth and a lot more on the top of his head. He shook his head and wiped the excess water from his face with a towel. Korra coughed to get his attention. He looked up an uninterested look on his face, "want some?"

"Sure," Korra said. He tossed the bottle at her. Her hands were still full and she quickly dropped her pads to free her hand to catch the bottle. She took a swig. "Thanks." She set the bottle on the bench before sitting down next to Mako. The was an awkward silence between them. Mako looked at Korra out of the corner of his eye. "So..." Korra started drawing out the word a little too long, "where is Bolin?" She hoped bringing up Mako's brother would lighten the mood. "I bet he's just excited as I am!"

"Not as excited as he his about about the cheerleaders," Mako said point in the direction of the squad. Bolin was surrounded by a group of giggling girls. He was flexing his muscles and clearing making jokes.

"He's so popular," Korra said leading back placing her elbows behind the bench back. Mako scoffed. "Oh, loosen up Mako. Maybe you need some more attention from girls, too? A girlfriend might brighten your mood."

"I don't care about girls. I care about football."

"Fair enough." Korra said somewhat put off by his overly serious nature. She saw Opal in the group of girls talking with Bolin. That made sense. Opal had told her in confidence that she actually really liked Bolin, but a junior dating a freshman, especially a girl dating a younger guy, she knew that would make waves. Korra hoped one of them would make a move. She thought they'd be really cute together. She looked for Asami in the group, but she wasn't there.

Korra finally found her a few feet away from the group leaning against the bleachers. Her heart skipped a beat when their eyes met. Korra looked behind her to see if Asami might have been looking at something else, but there was nothing there. She chanced a wave, just in case it was Korra that she was looking at. Asami smiled brightly and gave a quick two finger wave back. Korra looked away and felt her cheeks heat up again. She took the water bottle and squeezed some water on her face and hair.

"You know Asami?" Mako said. Korra could hear the curiosity in his voice and was happy he was finally showing some emotion. She looked back over at him and he had an eyebrow raised at her.

"Yeah...we just met today actually."

He sighed, "speaking of girlfriends..."

"You two are dating!?" Korra realized there was a little bit too much terror in her voice.

"Ex-girlfriend."

"Oh, sorry about that man..." Korra was relieved, but she also felt bad for Mako. He sounded pretty unhappy about his situation.

"Don't worry about it. It was mutual." From the tone of his voice it didn't sound like it was mutual at all.

A loud whistle cut through the air signaling the arrival of Coach Iroh and his assistants. Dozens of boys started running toward the sound. Korra and Mako also jumped from their sitting positions and hustled over to Coach. Korra couldn't keep herself from beaming.

...

"Oh man, looks like we've got a competition going on here!" Opal yelled as she ran past Asami to the football field sideline. Practice had just finished and many of the players and cheerleaders were heading back to the locker room. Asami walked over wiping her sweat covered face with a towel. She saw what Opal was talking about when she lowered the towel. Korra and Mako were standing at the fifty yard line facing each other and looking very aggressive. Asami rolled her eyes. She never understood Mako's competitive nature, but it looked like Korra had the same quality. Asami smiled, of course she did, Korra would not be the amazing player she was without a competitive personality. "We've gotta get a closer look!" Opal grabbed Asami's arm and they ran out to the fifty yard line. Though Asami suspected Opal just wanted an excuse to be closer to Bolin. She'd seen how they looked at each other.

Once they got closer, they were finally able to hear what the two were going back and forth about. "Korra," Mako said, "this is a waist of time."

"No way," said Korra, "you said you could out throw me, now you have to prove it."

"I don't have to prove anything to you." Mako picked up the bag of balls at his feet and was preparing to stalk off again. Typical Mako, Asami thought.

"What's going on here?" She asked Mako grabbing him by the arm.

"Nothing," he shrugged her off.

"Not nothing," Korra stepped in front of him, crossing her arms. "This guy said he could out throw me, so I proposed a contest. Then he chickened out." Mako looked at her with a sour face.

"I'm not chickening out. I've just got better things to do."

"Come on," Korra goaded him, "best two outa three. Whoever gets the most balls through the uprights from the fifty year line wins."

"There's nothing in it for me if I win."

"Bragging rights," said Korra.

"I don't care about bragging rights."

Asami, who had been throughly amused with the scene chimed in, "how about we make this contest more interesting then?"

"And how do you suggest we do that?" Mako asked incredulously.

"The winner gets a kiss from me." She stated flatly. A smile starting to play on her lips. Mako's cheeks turned crimson, and Korra's mouth hung wide open seemingly flabbergasted at the very idea.

"Ohhhhhh!" A course resounded from the rest present. Bolin, Opal, Wing, and Wei all shared a laugh.

"Way to up the stakes, Asami," said Bolin.

"Y-you don't have to do that Asami," Korra sputtered out. "Mako's right. It's just a dumb contest. A waste of-"

"You're on." Mako said turning back to Korra. "Let's do this." Korra and Mako walked up to the fifty yard line. "Bolin, run down to the end zone and judge if the ball goes through."

"You got it, bro." As Bolin jogged down to the end zone Wing and Wei took out three balls for Mako and Korra respectively and placed them at their feet.

"No running start," said Mako, "just your normal drop back and throw."

"Psh," said Korra, "you don't have to tell me that. Who's throwing first?"

"Coin toss." Said Mako. He looked back at the two cheerleaders, "either of you got a coin."

"I just have to run back to my bag..." Opal started.

"Don't worry about that," Korra said, "I'll go first." Asami smiled again and crossed her arms. She loved Korra's confidence. Opal and Asami moved to the side to give the two quarterbacks plenty of space to drop back and throw. Korra crouched down with the ball in her hands as if she was taking a snap. She took three quick, but smooth steps back, planted her front foot and released a perfect spiral. It sailed cleanly though the air and through the uprights.

Bolin shouted, "it's good!" Holding two arms in the air as if to signal a field goal. Korra whooped in excitement high fiving the twins and Opal. Asami held her hand in the air, too, and after a moments hesitation she high fived Asami. Korra quickly turned her back on her. Asami thought back to the moment before. Korra's steps had been so graceful and strong. The moment of tension when she released the ball, her muscles tightening in the split second, her hair flying forward over face, sweat dripping down her brow, all the passion Korra put into her game, it was beautiful. She was beautiful. Asami's heart beat quickened, she hoped Korra would win. She wouldn't have offered her kiss as reward if she didn't think Korra was going to win.

Mako took the same basic steps as Korra, but didn't seem nearly as well practiced. His movements were strong and confident, but they were also a little jerky, not nearly as smooth as Korra's. Mako ball had a tight spiral, but he'd thrown it a little too far to the left. It clanged again the left upright. They waited for Bolin's signal. He help up both arms again, "field goal!" He yelled.

Korra took her second ball and with the same ease as before sent it through the uprights. This time she didn't celebrated. She just crossed her arms and waited for Mako to take his turn. Asami closed the distance between them and whispered in her ear. "Nice job, Miracle." She wanted to reach out and touch her, but she knew that would be a little too much right now. Consent was the most important thing, and she knew she didn't have that from Korra. Yet.

"Thanks, Asami. About that prize-" Korra stopped talking suddenly to focus on Mako's ball flying through the air. It was on target, but it looked like it was going to fall a bit short. Asami held her breath and it looked as if Korra was doing the same. Bolin's call came from the end zone. He waved his arms back and forth, "no good, no good!" Asami looked over at Mako and saw him grit his teeth.

"Ah, so close," said Korra. She picked up her third ball and took a deep breath. She looked much more nervous than with the previous two throws. She dropped back and threw another perfect spiral, but this time her aim was a bit off, and like Mako's first ball it bounced off the left upright. Bolin fell to his knee, hands in the air again, "goal!" Everyone but Mako was laughing now. He'd lost the contest, but Asami ventured that it was her kiss he'd wanted more.

"I'm gunna go help Bolin collect the balls. I'll be right back," Korra said quickly running down the field.

"Are you really gunna kiss Korra?" Mako asked.

"That was the deal," Asami answered placing a hand on her hip smiling.

"Lucky Korra," complained Wing to Wei. Opal laughed at her brothers.

"Oh, come on," said Opal, "it's all in good fun." Korra and Bolin returned with the balls and placed them into the bag.

"Ready for your prize, Korra?" Asami asked flirtatiously. Opal eyed Asami curiously.

"About that Asami, I'm fine with just the bragging rights." Korra's face was bright red. "See you around." She ran off before Asami could protest. She wouldn't have pushed so hard with so many people around. Her orientation was not widely known, and she wasn't looking to promote it. Though, judging by the look Opal was giving her now, Asami guessed that she was starting to suspect. Mako had stormed off after losing without a word leaving only Bolin, Opal, Wing, and Wei standing on the fifty yard line with her.

"So much for the kiss." Said Bolin, pouting a bit.

"Why are you so upset about it?" Opal asked.

"That would've been hot." Opal smacked Bolin on the back of the head. "Wing, Wei, back me up."

"It's true Opal," Wei said.

"You boy's all think alike," Opal said rolling her eyes. "Come on Asami, let's go." Opal took Asami by the arm again. Once they were out of earshot of the boys looked very seriously at Asami, "What was that all about?"

"Why do you sound so upset? I thought it was a pretty exciting contest."

"Not the contest. They way you acted toward Korra."

"Oh that," Asami said not able to hold back a blush. The boys were so dense, Opal had been the only one to notice that the way she was acting was more than friendly.

"Listen," Opal said stopping and facing Asami, "Korra is my friend, she's never said anything about, well, liking girls. I can tell you like her, but please, just respect her. She might not want what you want."

"Don't worry, Opal," Asami reassured her friend, "I would never force myself on her. I'm just having some fun. But, just between you and me. I think she does."

* * *

Author's Note: You didn't think I was going to give you a kiss so quickly did you? I gotta have more build up before that! Still I hope you enjoyed the chapter. :) I have a general outline for the main story of this fic, but I also want lots of Korrasami fluff. I have to admit it, it's been a while since I've been out of high school, so if you can think of any high school shenanigans you'd like to see the Korra and Asami (or any of the characters) to get into please let me know via review or PMs. If I use your idea I'll, of course, give you credit here. Thanks for reading!


	3. Mornings Suck

Korra pushed open the door of her jeep and stepped out into the morning light sleepily. She groaned and rubbed the sleep out of here eyes as she reached into the passenger seat for her backpack and slammed the door shut. The parking lot was nearly empty with just a few cars scattered here and there. As she walked to the school's main entrance she spotted Mako's van, but the brothers were nowhere to be seen. Bolin had agreed to meet her at the entrance. She pulled out her phone and seeing the time made her groan again. It was six thirty and she made a point of never being up before seven thirty, but if it were up to her she'd sleep until noon everyday. That extra hour is all she really wanted now. There was also a text from Bolin, "Morning Korra! In the weight room." Korra opened the door and headed there.

Korra looked around the half lit hallways as she made her way to weight room. She had never been to school this early ever, but she knew this would become a more regular occurrence if she wanted to keep her math grade up. She walked down the stairs, past the lockers and into the weight room. Mako, Bolin and few other people from the football team were also there, as well as some athletes from different sports that she didn't know. Mako doing some bench press and Bolin was spotting for him. Korra checked the weights. She counted 200 pounds. Mako's face was red and puffed out with exertion, he was clearly going for his maximum weight and minimum reps. She waited silently for him to finish. He was able to do four, and at that weight, Korra was quite impressed. "Nice," she said as Mako sat up and wiped his face with a towel. He scowled at her. She figured he was still upset about their competition even though that had been two weeks ago.

"Thanks," he managed begrudgingly.

"Hey Korra!" Bolin greeted her with a sweaty hug. He had clearly been working out as well.

"Morning, Bolin," she returned the hug with full force. She didn't care about a little sweat.

"You can out throw Mako, but I bet you can't out lift him," Bolin teased. Causing Mako to flinch a bit. Korra just laugh and flexed.

"Psh, check out these guns," Korra's biceps bulged out from under her skin. It wasn't the most feminine display, but Korra couldn't care less. In all honesty, she doubted she could bench 200 pounds, but she had to show off a bit. It was her nature. Bolin squeezed her right arm.

"Very nice!" He exclaimed. Mako looked unimpressed. She had no idea what she had to do to impress this guy. She was getting to the point where she'd be happy if he just lightened up a bit. She coughed the awkward silence away.

"Anyway, I'm gunna steal your spotter, so take it easy on those heavy weights Mako."

"Will do," he said throwing his hand towel over his shoulder, "catch you both later."

"Later, bro," Bolin answered as he and Korra walked out of the weight room. "Hold on while I go change." Korra leaned against the wall waiting for Bolin to come back out in his street clothes.

"Oh, hey Korra!" She heard a voice call out from behind her. She recognized Asami's angelic tones immediately. Korra cringed. She had been doing everything in her power to avoid Asami since the competition. Her offer to give a kiss to the winner confused her so much, and she didn't know what to make of the emotions she was feeling. Sports had always been her focus. She never really paid a lot of attention to people outside of her teammates and how to help them perform better. As the quarterback, that was her job on the team. She made a mental note to talk to Opal about her confusion later. It was clear to her that she couldn't avoid Asami forever.

Korra turned around and waved, "Morning, Asami!" She plastered a smile on her face to try and hide her awkward feelings. Asami was standing outside the girl's locker room looking very stylish. She wore a black skirt that looked like it was silk with a red blouse on top as well as several other accessories, too many for Korra to count. Her black backpack was slung over one shoulder. Korra felt more self-conscious in her sweat pants and t-shirt, but at least she was comfortable. Though if Asami was uncomfortable she showed no signs that was the case. Asami started toward her. "What are you doing here so early?"

"I could ask you the same thing. I'm always here this early. Just finished a run."

"Oh? Cool," Korra couldn't think of another way to answer fast enough, "what's your mile time?" Asami lifted an eyebrow at that. Korra blushed suddenly, realizing she was going into sports mode already.

"I'm not too sure. Next time I'll time it and let you know," she giggled.

"No, it's okay, you don't have to...it was kinda a stupid question." She said scratching behind her head.

"Anyway," Asami said clearing her throat, "what are you doing here, really?"

"Bolin and I are heading to morning math tutoring, I'm just waiting for him to change."

"Oh really?" She sounded surprised, "so the miracle girl isn't good at everything." Asami playfully nudged her elbow into Korra's side.

"No," Korra admitted with frown, "and if I can't keep my grades up I won't be able to play."

"Don't worry," Asami said, "I'll help you."

"You don't have to-"

"Korra," Asami said seriously, "I'm one of the math tutors."

"Oh," Korra said feeling dumb again. She recalled how Asami had said she came to her school because of the high standards for math and engineering. It made sense that she was a tutor, "okay, then." Bolin emerged from the boy's locker room. Korra breathed a sigh of relief. If anyone could make a situation less awkward it was him.

"Oh, hi Asami. What's up?"

"I was just telling Korra that I'm one of the math tutors, so the two of you are in luck. I'll have you both passing in no time."

"Really?" Bolin said, "sweet! Let's go then." The three of them climbed up the stairs and to the other end of the school. Bolin and Asami were jabbering on. It was clear that any bad blood between Asami and Mako had not ruined their friendship. Korra walked silently, not knowing what to add to the conversation, plus she was still trying to wake up. When they reached the classroom for tutoring Bolin headed straight in, but Asami turned to Korra and placed a hand on her shoulder. They stood outside for a moment.

"Hey are you alright?" She questioned Korra.

"Yeah, I'm just not much of a morning person."

"Okay, then," she said holding the door open for Korra. They both walked in the classroom. Korra followed behind Bolin to sign in, she needed to prove to her teacher that she was coming and at least making an effort to improve her grades. Asami walked over to the teacher supervising and they exchanged a few words. "Okay, you two, over here. I'll be helping both of you out."

"But we aren't in the same class." Bolin objected.

"That's alright. All of the other tutors are busy right now anyway, and besides I can help you one at a time. You both aren't going to need my help constantly, are you?" Bolin and Korra exchanged looks and Asami sighed, "alright, what were you last test scores." Korra didn't want to tell Asami, but Bolin spoke up quickly.

"Seventy six," he said.

"Seventy six!" Korra yell out causing the other students and the teacher to stare at her. Asami facepalmed, but smiled none the less. "That's almost a B Bolin, why do you need tutoring?" She lowered her voice and finished.

"I don't want to be just average."

"And you Korra?" Asami pressed.

Korra dug her hands into her pockets and mumbled almost inaudibly, "sixty five."

"Don't worry, Korra, everyone has to start somewhere. I know you can do this. Okay books out. Let's check your homework assignments from last night." Korra and Bolin pulled their books out and started working. Asami leaning over their work from time to time to check their progress. It was clear that Korra needed more attention than Bolin, so Asami pulled up a chair next to her. Every now and then she would stand up to help Bolin or speak with the teacher, and every time she sat back down her leg would press against Korra's. Korra blushed and continued to focus on her geometry, but with Asami so close to her it was hard to focus. Korra had gotten almost every problem wrong. She groaned as Asami took her pencil and started to erase some of her work.

"Okay," she said turning to the page in Korra's textbook about right triangles, "read through this, and then let's try that same problem again." As Korra read Asami leaned in so far that her black locks fell onto Korra's shoulder. Now Korra had to focus through her perfume, as well.

It went on like that for an hour. Asami leaning in closely each time she helped Korra. Korra was certain Asami was pressing her leg against hers somewhat deliberately. Korra had never experienced flirting before, as romance had never been her main focus, but she was pretty sure it felt like what Asami was doing. Finally, the first bell rang. Korra gathered up her things quickly and headed for the door.

"Thanks for your help, Asami. See you later, Bolin." Asami shot out of her seat and headed for the door. Korra was already outside the classroom when she felt a hand tighten around her wrist.

"Just hold on a second, what's your rush?" Asami asked. Concern clear on her face and in her voice. Korra had no excuse. Her next class was only one building down. It would only take her three minutes to get there and she had ten to make it.

"No rush." Korra shrugged and Asami released her wrist.

"Look I can see you really do hate mornings. It's hard to learn something difficult like geometry when you are half asleep."

"Yeah, I know, but I can't do afternoon tutoring because of practice. I don't have much of a choice."

"I could tutor you privately after practice." Korra opened her mouth to object, but Asami cut her off before she could even begin, "Korra, you need some serious help. Do you want to play this year or not?" Korra's face hardened. Asami was right, and accepting her offer meant she could get that precious one hour of sleep back.

"Alright," Korra agreed, still slightly unsure. "When should we start?"

"Judging by how well you did today...we should probably start right away. Is tonight after practice okay?"

"Yeah, we can use the library."

"Don't be silly. I'll come over to your place." It was not a question. Asami seemed very insistent that they go to Korra's home.

"That should be fine. I just need to check with my parents. I'll ask them to cook dinner for one more, too."

"That would be great," Asami smiled, "what's your number?" They exchanged numbers and Korra could have sworn she saw Asami's cheeks go rosy for a moment. "I'll see you later then," Asami said turning back into the classroom and tucking a stray hair behind her ear.

Korra waved. Her usual goofy smile crossing her face, "Later!" Korra turned and walked quickly to her next class. Her mind raced with thoughts of Asami's leg next to her and her hair grazing her cheek. She would have to find a moment with Opal today to ask about flirting. Korra shook her head, she must be seeing things wrong.

* * *

Author's Note: Hi Everyone! I don't have much to say this time, but man, I am getting really into this story. I just can't stop writing. Enjoy this chapter. Fav/Follow/Review! Thanks for reading!


	4. Perfect The Way You Are

The final bell rang and Korra started to pack up her things slowly. She was exhausted from her early morning and, on top of that, today had not ended up being a very good day. Especially, her geometry class. After tutoring with Asami, Korra really thought she had gotten the hang of some of the concepts, but Mrs. Clark had dropped a pop quiz on them, and she had gotten another D. Korra sighed. That glaring D had so many meanings for Korra, "D" for depressed, "D" for dumb, "D" for "damnit I'm not gunna be able to play football this year!" It was just one pop quiz, but it made Korra even more certain that she needed Asami's help.

Korra's cheeks flared up at the thought of Asami, again. All day the events of their morning tutor session replayed through her head. The closeness of her body as she leaned into help Korra, the sent of her hair that fell on her shoulders and in her face, Korra knew she was experiencing something completely new. She had a lot of guy friends because of football, but she had much fewer girl friends, so she was always much better at interacting with boys. There were a few exceptions, like Opal, and Korra could tell that the way she felt for Asami was very different than how she felt for Opal. Opal never made her stumble over her words or make her heart race and cheeks flush. She still needed to talk to Opal about Asami. She had tried to meet up with her at lunch, but she was nowhere to be found. Oddly enough, Bolin hadn't been around either. Korra's phone buzzed and she pulled it out of her pocket. It was Opal.

"Hey," Korra answered "you could have just texted me, you know?"

"I know, I just want to make sure everything is okay. I didn't get your text until just now. My phone was taken away during first period."

"Texting Bolin too much, huh?" She joked with her friend.

"Oh shut up," Opal shot back with sort of mock anger. "Anyway, it seems like you're fine. So what did you want to talk about privately with me?"

"Um," Korra said looking around the room. She was the only one left, but Mrs. Clark was still sitting behind her desk. She couldn't talk about this with a teacher nearby. "I can't talk about it now, but meet me under the away team bleachers in fifteen minutes."

"Okay..." Opal voice was filled with confusion, "See you soon."

"See you." Korra hung up and headed for the door.

"Korra," Mrs. Clark said, "about your performance in class-"

Korra panicked and cut her off, "Mrs. Clark, I'm really sorry. I'm doing my best to get my grades up."

"Korra, I know. It's okay. I can see you are working very hard. I know it can be hard to juggle academics and athletics. I saw that you went to tutoring this morning. I just wanted to tell you I'm pleased to see you putting more of an effort. I hope you continue the tutoring."

"About that," Korra said scratching her neck. "I'm not so much of a morning person, so I wont be going back." Mrs. Clark's face hardened and Korra quickly added , "but, don't worry. I got a private tutor now. She'll be tutoring me in the evenings after practice."

"Oh, that's good to hear. Was it someone who helped you this morning?"

"Yeah, my friend, Asami." Korra inwardly cringed at calling Asami "friend" since she was still trying to figure out just was exactly Asami was to her.

"Asami Sato?" Her teacher asked. Korra suddenly realized she'd didn't know Asami's last name.

"I'm not sure what her last name is, actually...tall, Asian, amazi-" Korra coughed to cover up what she was about to say. Mrs. Clark gave her an odd look, "green eyes. It's her first year here. She's a junior."

"Ah," said Mrs. Clark, "that's definitely Asami Sato. Well, with her help I'm sure you'll make great progress. She's a very smart girl." She paused and opened her desk drawer pulling out a few slips of paper. "If you could ask her to fill out these slips after every tutoring session, that would be great. I want to keep in contact with her, so that we can work together to help you improve."

"Alright," Korra grabbed the sheets and shoved them into her backpack. "See you tomorrow."

"See you, Korra." Korra barely heard her teachers reply as she was already out the door running to the locker room. Their conversation had eaten up at least five minutes and Korra didn't want to leave Opal waiting too long. At this rate, they weren't going to have much time to talk at all before practice started.

In her typical fashion, Korra rushed into the locker room. It was mostly empty at this point. Korra threw her bag down and reached for her combination lock, ready to fight with the annoying thing. There was no need for a battle today, though, as Korra found that the lock had already been opened. She flung open her locker without questioning why that was the case. She didn't have time to worry about that now. As she was stripping off her cloths she noticed a sticky note suck to the inside of the locker door. She was already late to meet Opal, but the sticky note captured her curiosity and she plucked it from the door.

"I noticed you were running late, so I thought I'd save you some time (heart)/Asami"

Korra smiled and blushed again. It was a simple gesture, but it had to be one of the sweetest things anyone had ever done for her. She stuck the note into her backpack, finished changing, locked up all her stuff, and ran out the door to the fields.

Korra sprinted toward the away team bleachers. Several people called out to her, but she just waved and continued. She got quite a few odd looks from her teammates and the cheerleaders. As she neared her destination she skid to a stop and grabbed one of the bleacher poles to help her turn quickly under them. The dust she had kicked up by her sudden stop was thick in the air and Opal coughed and waved a hand in front of her face tying to clear the air.

"Geez, Korra," Opal coughed a bit more and then folded her arms, "Now what's this all about?"

"It about Asami." Korra said still breathless from her breakneck pace. A look of concern suddenly crossed her face. Opal walked up the Korra and put her hands on her shoulders.

"What is it? What did she do to you? I warned her not to-"

"Whoa, whoa, wait. She didn't do anything to me." Korra thought it would be best to cut Opal off before she became too upset. Opal's cheeks had grown almost as red as Korra's, but seemingly out of anger, not physical exertion. "I'm just really confused...I just to know...what does it feel like when you like someone, uhh you know, like a lot?"

"Korra, you don't think you-"

"Please, just answer the question," Korra said desperately. She now regretted mentioning Asami at all. She wanted to figure out her feelings for Asami on her own. Opal knowing who Korra was getting in a tizzy over complicated things.

"Okay," Opal took a deep breath, "for me I know I really like someone if I can't get my mind off them and I want to see them all the time. I get giddy whenever they are around. Like butterflies in my stomach."

"Butterflies?"

"Oh come on, Korra, you know butterflies. That feeling in your stomach where it feels like everything is swirling around. It feels nice, but kinda painful at the same time." Korra nodded. She knew the feeling, and it was Asami's note that had been the cause. She was still feeling it a little now.

"Okay, yeah, I know." Korra sighed and looked down.

"Korra, do you like Asami?" Opal asked very directly her eyes searching her friend for an answer. Korra looked up at Opal and the whistle signaling the start of practice pierced the air.

"Shit," Korra muttered as she looked over the the field through the small openings in the bleachers. They needed to go now or they'd both be stuck running laps. Korra knew she would get a lot more than Opal, too, but right now Korra knew this conversation was worth a bit of running. Korra looked back at Opal wide-eyed. "I think I do..."

Opal gasped slightly and nodded. "Okay. That's okay Korra, really."

"Is it really, okay? I mean, is it normal to like girls, and what if she doesn't feel the same?" Korra dropped her helmet and feel to her knees with her hands over her face. She felt as if she was going to cry. No one had every told her that having feelings for another girl was wrong, but she had always been encouraged to find a boy that she liked. She didn't know of anyone else who liked girls, too. Suddenly she felt so alone. Opal closed the distance between them quickly and took Korra in her arms.

"It's okay. You are totally normal." Opal said fiercely, "no," she said, "you are amazing, Korra. This doesn't change who you are!"

"Opal," Korra said blinking back tears. Opal stood up, pulling Korra to her feet with her. "Thank you." Korra wiped the few tears that had escaped from her face with the back of her hand and smiled. "You're right, I'm still me...it's just I've never thought about things like this...football is so much easier than feelings." They both laughed at that.

"Well," Opal said crossing arms and scrunching up her face in thought. "Now we just need to come up with a plan to get you the girl. It shouldn't be that hard for a star quarterback to get a cheerleader, right?" Korra smiled wide, but she still felt nervous. She had no idea how to flirt. Though she guessed that she could try to do some of the things Asami was doing to her.

"What if she isn't-" Korra started to ask the most pressing question. Opal didn't let her finish.

"She is."

"How do you know she likes girls? I mean she's so girly..."

"Haven't you ever heard of a lipstick lesbian, Korra? Just because someone likes girls doesn't mean they can't be girly."

"I know that!" Korra said somewhat put off by her know-it-all tone. But she quickly calmed down. She came to Opal for information, and at least she was getting what she wanted. "How do you know so much about this?" Opal looked nervous for a moment. "Opal! Are you-"

"No!" Opal yelled a little too loudly and laughed. "No, not me. I'm straight, but I do know several people who are gay."

"Who?"

"Korra, I can't tell you. They would disrespect their privacy."

"Then, why'd you tell me about Asami?"

Opal rolled her eyes, "because you needed to know. Now let's go. Or we'll be running laps all practice."

"Right," Korra said picking her helmet up from the ground. "But I still need your help..."

"Don't worry. We'll talk more later." They both broke into a jog and headed toward their respective practice locations. The instant Coach Iroh saw Korra he started screaming at her. Korra gave Opal a small wave and started sprinting faster toward him to receive her punishment. His yelling was causing quite a scene and it seemed like everyone paused what they were doing to look at them. Asami stopped and looked over too and caught Korra's eye. Korra smiled at her and nodded as thanks for the help with her locker. Asami winked at her and turned away to get back to her practice. The butterflies were back and all the yelling from her coach couldn't bring her back down from cloud nine.

* * *

Author's Note: Next chapter should be a good one. We finally get to see Korra and Asami alone! Let's see what happens...haha. Thanks for the support, everyone!


	5. Private Tutoring

Korra pulled up to her house parking on the road so her parents could drive their cars into the garage when they got home. When she had texted them about her new math tutor coming over they'd told her that they'd be out late, so it was just going to be her and Asami for a while. She adjusted her mirror and saw Asami geting off her red and black motorcycle. Korra felt a slight hotness in her cheeks as she scanned Asami's form. It was easy to see her every curve through the leather ridding suit she wore. Korra opened her door and stepped hopped out. She crossed in front of her jeep and went to the passenger seat to get her bag and the large pizza they had stopped to pick up on the way. Asami was at her side when she slammed the door shut.

"Geez, Korra, what'd that car ever do to you?" Asami questioned jokingly. Korra blushed, she'd always had a bad habit of slamming her car door shut.

"I guess I don't know my own strength," she flexed her free arm with bravado as she was use to doing that with the boys. It was her body's natural reaction when faux bragging. Asami's eyes lit up and she couldn't hide her blush. Korra's mind raced and she lowered her arm suddenly feeling embarrassed. She cleared her throat and Asami snapped back to attentiveness, "could you hold the pizza."

"Sure," Asami said with a slight quiver in her voice. Korra handed over the pizza box.

"Let's go," she said motioning toward the house. She headed for the front door with Asami walking close behind. Korra flipped through the keys on her key ring and found the door key. As they approached the house Naga's excited barks were audible, but muffled though the door. Korra looked back at Asami. She showed no fear, only curiosity. "Don't worry about Naga," Korra said, "she's big, but she's harmless."

"Alright," Asami said with a smile, her voice back to normal now. "I'm excited to meet her."

They walked up the steps to the front porch and Korra placed her key into the lock and turned it. Korra slowly opened the door so Naga would stay inside, but she nudged the door open further with her muzzle and bounded into Korra's arms in her typical welcome home greeting. Korra was caught flatfooted and started to tumble backward. Korra felt Asami at her back steadying her. "Whoa, girl!" Korra yelled cradling the massive white dog in her arms. "I missed you, too." She practically tossed Naga back into the house and instinctively grabbed Asami by the arm and pulled her in behind her. When they were all inside she shut and locked the door. Naga was running around in circles at their feet. "Nice save," she said scratching behind her head and looking back at Asami, "I'm usually prepared for that, but it was trying to keep her calm today."

"No problem," Asami answered. "Now let's eat! I'm starved." On cue Korra's stomach rumbled and Asami giggled. That sound made Korra smile ear to ear.

"This way," Korra lead the way to the kitchen, "go ahead and put the pizza on the counter." Asami did as Korra said as Korra reached into the cupboards for two plates. "Here," she said handing Asami one.

"Thanks," she took the plate and opened the pizza box grabbing three slices. She sat down at the kitchen table and took a big bite out of one of the slices.

"Wow," Korra said, "you really are hungry." Since they had decided to buy a large the slices were huge.

Asami swallowed her first bite. "Oh, I'll eat more than this. Cheerleading is just as exhausting as football. Throwing girls around all day is pretty rough on the body." Korra laughed.

"I'm sure it is," she took three slices of her own and set her plate in front of the seat across from Asami. She went back to the cupboards to get two glasses. "You thirsty? We have lot's of options. Whatever you want, we've probably got it."

"Water's fine."

"Okay," Korra filled both glasses at the sink then walked over and sat down at the table. She handed the glass to Asami and as it changed hands their fingers grazed against each other. Korra quickly attacked her pizza after that, trying to cover up her embarrassment. She was also pretty sure that if she talked right now, it would come out mostly mumbles and stuttering. Asami smiled at her knowingly and they ate their pizza in silence, occasionally casting glances. Even though Asami had started eating first, Korra was the first to finish her three slices. She went back for one more. "You want more?"

"No, I'm okay."

"Okay," Korra sat down again and realized that Asami was still wearing her ridding suit. She felt rude for not showing her where the bathroom was so she could change. "You know, if you want to change into something more comfortable, the bathroom is just to the right of the front door."

"Yeah, I'll do that," Asami said finishing off the crust of her third piece. She took a big gulp of water and stood up with her plate in her hands. "I just need to get my change of clothes from my bike."

"Okay," Korra said standing up and taking the plate from her hands. "And don't worry about the dishes, you're my guest, I'll take care of them."

"Okay, I'll be right back."

...

Asami walked out of the kitchen with a big smile on her face. When she was turned away from Korra she allowed herself to blush freely. Her heart fluttered. Being with Korra felt so easy and natural. It was a nice change of pace since all of her previous relationships had always been full of drama. Of course, she knew Korra wouldn't agree with that label at the moment, but if Asami's previous experiences were any indication, that is where this was heading. Or at least she hoped that was the case. She unlocked and opened the front door and stepped out into the cool night air. The days were still pretty hot, but fall coming into full swing now and the nights were beautiful.

Asami walked over to her bike and popped open the seat storage. She took out a much more comfortable pair of cloths. Just some back sweatpants and a school t-shirt. She hopped Korra would like that. School pride was something she seemed to take seriously. She closed the storage and headed for the bathroom. Korra had said it was to the right, but she figured that was from the kitchen perspective so she turned to the left after closing and locking the door. She had been right and the bathroom was there.

She entered the small room and flicked on the light switch. The decor of the bathroom was mostly in the style of the Southern Water Tribe. Asami was not surprised by this ancestry, Korra's dark skin and deep blue eyes practically screamed Water Tribe, but now she knew she was from the south and not the north. She'd tuck this bit of information away for later use. She changed quickly into her sweats and t-shirt wanting to get back to Korra as soon as she could. There was no telling when her parents would show up, and she wanted as much time alone with her crush as possible. She folded her ridding suit and set it by the sink knowing she'd be back for it later. Then she switched the light back off and took long strides back to the kitchen.

Korra had already cleared the table and set her books out, but she didn't look like she had much interest in studying as she was on the ground sitting next to Naga scratching behind the dog's ears. Naga perked up as Asami reentered the kitchen and let out a small growl. Korra playfully smacked her on the head, "It's just Asami, girl, did you forget her already?" Naga looked up at Korra, her big black eyes asking for forgiveness. Asami walked over to them and got down on her knees leaning over Naga to give her a good petting.

"She's a beautiful dog, Korra..." Asami said admiring Naga's flowing white coat and running her fingers down the dogs back. Naga rolled over on her back in approval and Asami laughed and moved her hands to Naga's exposed stomach. She snorted in approval. "I don't think I've ever seen a dog quite like her."

"Yeah," Korra said beaming with pride. "She a Kuvasz. Not many people have them because they are so big and the upkeep for them is expensive, but when I saw her, I knew she was the one! We've been best friends ever since then."

"Cool," Asami said smiling back at her, she switched to a baby voice, "we'll I'm very happy to meet you Naga." They shared at a laugh. There was a moment of heavy silence between them. Asami felt her stomach tighten in desire. Korra was so stunning when she laughed. Asami knew she had no idea that she was gorgeous. She didn't fit the ideal image of beauty that society pushed on them, but to Asami there was no one more beautiful than Korra in this moment. "Well," Asami said standing up and struggling to keep her feeling in check, "let's get started on that math homework." She sat down at the table and Korra stood up and sat on her left side. "This is your assignment for today?" She asked looking down at the page Korra had opened her book to, "Ah!" Asami said, "proofs. I always loved these." She heard Korra grumble at her side. Asami rolled her eyes so that Korra wouldn't see and then turned to her placing a hand on her shoulder. "Don't worry, you'll get this, now let's start with this one."

As Asami was explaining she felt Korra move slightly closer. Their legs were just barely touching. Asami wanted desperately to close the distance between them, but she wanted Korra to make that choice. She had already teased her enough earlier today, now she wanted to see if Korra would close the gap herself. She didn't have to wait long. After she had explained and started to work on her own homework she felt the warmth of Korra's leg push up against hers with more confidence. Asami smiled, but she didn't look up from her work.

"I'm finished with the first one," Korra said stretching her arms over her head, "ugh. Math is exhausting." Asami looked over and sighed seeing many mistakes in her work. She took her eraser and started to erase most of Korra's work.

"Okay. Let's do this one together." Asami leaned over to get a closer look at the proof. Asami could feel Korra's breath on her neck as she leaned forward to look more closely at what Asami was doing. She was pointing at angles and lines with her pencil explaining the concepts Korra needed to complete the problem as simply as she could. They completed the first problem together and slowly Korra seemed to be getting a stronger grasp on the concept. She wasn't stupid, she just wasn't very good at understanding the explanations in the book. Asami needed to convince her of this fact. Increasing her confidence in math would help her more than anything. Asami went back to her work looking up occasionally to see how Korra was doing.

Asami placed a hand on Korra's leg and felt her jump slightly. "Korra, there's a small mistake here," Asami squeezed Korra's leg a little harder and she leaned in to point out the mistake. After fixing the error she gave Korra a sideways glance and saw the girl blushing heavily, but smiling all the same.

"Thanks, Asami," she said and went back to work without looking Asami in the eye.

"No problem," Asami kept her hand on Korra's leg as she worked. It made her go a little slower, but the feeling of the strong muscles beneath her hand and Korra's adorable blush made the extra time worth it. They worked like that until they heard the garage door open. Korra jumped and pushed hear chair out of Asami's reach. Asami inwardly sighed, Korra didn't seem ready for a relationship yet. At least not an unconventional one. Korra's parents came into the kitchen and Asami stood to introduce herself. Korra followed her lead.

"Hi Mom, Hi Dad," she said walking forward and giving them both warm hugs. "This is my...friend Asami." The pause was so slight Asami didn't think Korra's parents had noticed, but she had.

"Hello," Asami said extending her hand. Korra's father took it and gave it a strong shake, "Mr...?"

"Oh, call me Tonraq," he said, "and this is my wife, Senna."

"Tonraq," Asami finished, "nice to meet you." Then she shook Senna's hand exchanging the same pleasantries.

"You two finished off most of that pizza," Tonraq said sounding slightly downtrodden.

"There's still one piece left, Dad."

"That's not enough to fill this stomach," he said patting his belly.

"Don't worry sweetie," Senna said, "I'll make us something, you can eat the last piece to tide you over until it's ready. You girls get back to work, alright, we wont be a bother."

"Okay, Mom," Korra sat back down and Asami followed suit. Korra's parents were moving about the kitchen behind them talking silently so as not to disturb them. Asami finished the rest of her calculous homework quickly and continued to watch Korra as she pulled out a book for her English class and started reading. It looked as if she was almost finished with her assignment. Asami wasn't able to finish even one chapter before Korra yelled out victoriously, "finished!" Asami laughed at her excitement.

"Okay, let's see it." It only took Asami a few minutes to check through everything. Korra's eyes were on her attentively the entire time. Asami had to fix and explain a few more minor errors, but for the most part it seemed like Korra understood the assignment. "Nice work, Korra. You're next few assignments should continue to focus on these concepts, so we probably don't have to meet for a few days, but whenever you find yourself struggling just let me know and we can do this again."

"Thanks again, Asami," Korra said taking Asami's hands in hers, "you're a lifesaver."

"N-no problem," Asami stuttered as she was cut off guard by the sudden contact with Korra. Korra quickly removed her hands from Asami's and turned back to the table closing her books and organizing them. Asami stood up and gathered her things, too, placing them into her backpack. "Well, I better head home and finish my own homework."

Korra stood up, "I'll walk you out."

"Thanks," Asami said and they headed for the front door.

"It was nice to meet you, Asami," Senna said and waved. Tonraq waved too, but his mouth was too full of food to say anything.

"Bye," Asami waved back at them. They reached the front door, "wait here while I change." Asami went off to the bathroom to put on her ridding suit again.

...

Korra's mind swam as she watched Asami's retreating form. She wished that her parents hadn't arrived when they did. She had been gathering her courage to place her hand over Asami's on her leg when they arrived. Korra blushed thinking about Asami's strong grip on her thigh. It looked like Korra's plan to copy Asami's flirting had worked, but it didn't change the fact that now she was left wanting more and she didn't have to confidence to go after it herself. Korra smacked her cheeks with her hands trying to get it together.

"Okay," Asami said coming back from around the corner. Korra opened the door for her and they walked in silence to Asami's bike. Korra's hands were shoved into her pockets and her heart raced. She wondered if she should try for a goodnight kiss. Her cheeks grew hot at the thought. She hopped Asami wouldn't be able to see the color change in the darkness. Asami placed her clothes and backpack into her seat storage and removed her helmet.

"I'll see you at school tomorrow," Korra said. Her stomach was all in knots. She was way to scared to go for a kiss.

"Sure," said Asami. Suddenly a mischievous smile flashed across her face, "unless you want to go for a ride. It's a beautiful night."

"A ride, on your bike?" Asami nodded.

"Yeah!"

"I dunno, I've never been on one of those before."

"It's easy," Asami said, "you just have to hold on to me tightly." She winked and Korra knew her face must be bight red now. She felt the heat from the blush move down to her chest.

"Okay," said Korra trying to hide her excitement. Asami handed her the helmet.

"Great," she said as she mounted the bike.

"What about you? Aren't you going to wear a helmet?"

"I didn't bring a spare today. Don't worry, I'll be fine."

"Then why should I have to wear one?" Korra asked incredulously.

"Oh just shush and get on," Asami said revving up the engine.

"Fine," Korra said putting on the helmet and getting on the bike behind Asami. She gingerly placed her hands at Asami's sides.

"You're going to want to hold on more than that." Asami warned. Korra could practically hear the smile in her tones. Korra leaned forward bringing her chest into full contact with Asami's back and wrapped her arms tightly around her stomach. "That's better. Here we go." Asami zoomed off into the night. Korra gripped her harder as they raced out of her neighborhood and onto the open road. Korra couldn't see the speedometer over Asami's shoulder, but it was clear they were going much faster than the speed limit judging by how quickly they were passing and weaving through cars. Korra's heart was racing from the speed and her close proximity to Asami. The back wheel of Asami's bike lifted off the ground for a moment before coming to a sudden stop at a red light.

Korra's breath was ragged from the excitement, "Asami," she managed through labored breaths, "this is amazing!"

"I thought you'd like it," she said glancing back at Korra and smiling. Korra's heart skipped a beat. She thought she was going to have a heart attack. She tightened her grip more.

"Aren't you worried about the police? You're going really fast!"

"Nope, I know where they patrol. I'm a bit of a speed demon, so I know where it's safe to speed and where I need to follow the rules of the road."

"I see," Korra laughed. Korra never imagined Asami as the rebellious type as she was a model student at school. The light turned green and they shot off like a bullet again.

Korra didn't know how long they'd been driving, but suddenly they were back in familiar territory. Asami slowed and the landscape around them began to clear from it's blurry state. Then they were at a full stop in front of Korra's house. She jumped off the back of the bike, her legs a little wobbly from all the adrenaline, and removed Asami's helmet. Asami shut off the engine and dismounted the bike, too. Korra handed Asami the helmet and stood in front of her catching her breath. "I'm glad you liked that." Asami said with the same smile that had been playing on her lips when she suggested the ride.

"Yeah..." Korra said still struggling for breath, "that was really cool." Suddenly, Asami stepped forward. There faces were mere inches apart. Korra breathed in Asami's scent and looked into her emerald eyes. They were glowing with a fierceness Korra had never seen before. Korra stood speechless with her arms paralyzed at her sides. Asami placed a hand on Korra's shoulder and slid it up her neck stopping at the base of her skull and grabbing a small fist full of Korra's hair. "A-asm-" Korra stood there wide-eyed cut off by Asami's lips. Korra didn't know what to do, but her arms suddenly found the will to move again and she brought one up to cup Asami's cheek. Asami leaned forward forcing her entire body to lean into Korra's. Korra could feel Asami's tongue swimming in her mouth, and Korra returned the kiss with passion she didn't know she had in her. Korra's thoughts were blank. She didn't know what to think about what was happening. The only things she did know was that this felt amazing. She brought up her other hand and rested it on Asami's hip.

"Korra," Senna called from the porch. "Oh!?" She said with a start. As quickly as the moment happened it was over. Korra broke the kiss with more force than she had intended, pushing Asami back toward her bike. "Sorry," Senna said as she retreated back into the house.

"Shit," said Korra looking back at where her mother had been standing. The euphoric feeling that had filled her moments before was now replaced with panic. Her mother had seen them, and she really wasn't prepared to talk to her about her feelings.

"Korra," She turned around at the sound of Asami's voice. Asami was reaching out to her. Korra backed away and slapped her hand away. Asami grabbed the hand and looked at Korra with pain in her eyes. Korra's gut wrenched at the thought of hurting Asami.

"Asami, look," Korra struggled to find the words, "I just don't think I'm ready for this...that kiss...it was," Korra stopped again and paced back and fourth, "arg!" Korra had already admitted to Opal that she thought she liked Asami. She didn't know why she was so scared now.

"It's okay." Asami said getting back on her bike, "I'm sorry I confused you." Korra could see wet spots forming in the corners of her eyes. "I'll see you around." She placed her helmet on and disappeared into the night. Korra didn't even have time to try and stop her and was left on her front yard replaying that kiss in her mind.

"What's wrong with me!?" She yelled exasperated. She trudged back into her house with a heavy heart and went straight to her room. The click of the lock sounded like thunder in the quiet house. She needed to be alone with her thoughts right now.

* * *

Author's Note: Wow! This chapter got really long, but I wanted to get to the kiss in this chapter. I didn't want to leave you waiting for it any longer. For those who don't understand why Korra is confused about her feelings and feel like Asami and her should be together from this point in the story forward, let me tell you, coming to terms with a sexuality other than straight can be really hard sometimes. I remember how confused I felt at first when I realized I wasn't straight, so don't forget that Korra is just discovering her sexuality, so she is very tentative. I hope you enjoyed it. If you did, show me some love with reviews/follows/favs. Much love!


	6. The Number One Rule

"Korra!" Senna yelled from the kitchen. Korra stirred in bed, but she didn't get up. She groaned and reached for some water. On her side table her hand grasped only air and then she remembered why nothing was there. The memory of her hasty retreat into her room the night before hit her with a pang of guilt. She rolled over on her stomach and buried her head into her pillow. The chances of her mother not asking about what had happened between Asami and her last night were slim to none. In her mind's eye, Korra could see nothing but Asami's burning emerald eyes just before she dove in for their kiss. Even in that moment there was something about those eyes that had unsettled her, but now they were haunting her and Korra didn't know if it was desire or confusion. She guessed it was a combination of both.

This time, a knock came at her door, "Korra, sweetie, you need to get out of bed, or you'll be late for school." Korra groaned and she heard the doorknob jiggle. Her mother was silent. Korra wasn't t the type who bothered to close her bedroom door, let alone lock it. Korra figured her actions must have concerned her mother.

Korra pushed herself up with a groan and swung her legs over the edge of her bed. She rubbed the sleep out of her eyes, "I'm up, I'm up," she mumbled still half asleep. She shuffled over to her door to unlock and open it. "See?" She said coming face to face with her mother's worried expression. Korra's mother studied her from top to bottom and it was only then that Korra realized she was still wearing the same clothes from the previous night. She had been so distraught that she hadn't even changed into pajamas. Not that it mattered, she'd spent most of the night beating herself up over what had happened instead of sleeping.

"Oh sweetheart," her mother said sadly and enveloped Korra in her arms.

"M-mom?" Korra said taken aback by her mother's embrace. "What is it?"

"If you wanna talk about anything, I'm here for you." Senna said lovingly while stroking Korra's hair. Korra felt a lump form in her throat, It was already starting. She couldn't handle this right now. She cleared her throat and hoped it would come out sounding normal.

"Come on, Mom. I'm fine."

Senna eyed her daughter sceptically, "alright, well hurry and get ready before breakfast gets cold." She gave Korra one more encouraging look before turning around and walking back towards the kitchen. Korra looked over the clock on her bedside table. It was nearly eight and her first class started at eight thirty. She had to hurry if there was any chance of her making it to school on time. She quickly changed into some jeans and a blue cotton t-shirt and ran to the kitchen. Her mother had already set out a plate of scrambled eggs and bacon for her with toast and ginger tea. Before sitting down, Korra went to the fridge and helped herself to a can of soda. She'd drink the tea her mother made, but she really needed an extra caffeine kick this morning. She sat across from her mother and got to work shoveling down her eggs.

Senna cleared her throat and began, "you know, I really think she's a very nice girl." Korra nearly choked on the eggs in her mouth.

"Mom," Korra said looking up from her plate with a pleading look in her eyes, "can we please not talk about this right now?"

"I just want to make sure you're okay. You look like you've been up all night crying." Her mothers eyes scanned her for any response and Korra couldn't hold in a sigh any longer.

"Fine. I admit it. I'm having a hard time right now, Mom. But I need to figure this thing out on my own." Senna nodded. "I promise I'll talk to you about this when I'm ready." Korra said with a weak smile. She prodded her eggs with her fork and looked down. She couldn't look her mother in the eyes right now.

"That's fine, sweetheart. I'll be here whenever you're ready. But I do want you to know, whatever you decided won't change my, or your father's, love for you. You're our baby girl, no matter what." Korra nodded. The lump in her throat was back. "So, how is the team looking this year?" Korra looked up at her mother and smiled widely, grateful for the change of topic.

…

Asami stood in the hallway outside the locker rooms looking at the JV football roster. It was easy to find Korra's name. There were only two quarterbacks on the squad and they were listed first. She frowned. Korra wouldn't be happy when she saw the roster. Mako was the first name on the list. He'd been named the starter. Korra's name was just below his with backup typed up next to her name. She drew her finger across the name and her heart sank. Just looking at Korra's name brought all her feelings for that girl bubbling back to the surface. She cursed herself for breaking her number one rule, consent first. She had no idea how she'd lost control. Something about Korra's face flushed in excitement after their ride had lit a fire inside her and she'd needed to feel her lips on hers. Asami was sure she would never forget the feeling that kiss had given her. Even today her mind was still reeling with thoughts of it. She sighed and headed for the field. It was probably best to avoid Korra for now. She hoped that she hadn't messed things up between them permanently.

Asami walked out of the building's double doors and onto the field. She saw Opal and several other members of the squad stretching out on the grass near the home team bleachers. Asami joined them and sat down cross legged next to Opal with her chin in her hands. She still couldn't get Korra out of her mind. Opal gave her a sideways glance. "What's up with you?"

"Nothing," Asami answered a little too quickly as she snapped out of her thoughts. She spread her legs out in front of her and leaned forward into her stretch. Focusing on her body helped clear her mind. She felt the pull of the muscles in her legs and back, everything was loosening up and it was really relaxing. She lay there taking deep breaths as her body's tension melted away.

"Nothing, huh?" Opal said skeptically, "alright." Asami was thankful that Opal hadn't pushed the topic harder. It was Opal who had warned her to respect Korra, and she had even promised not to force herself on her. Asami shook her head, angry at herself because, in a way, that is exactly what she had done last night. She wondered if Korra had said anything to Opal about yesterday's events. Opal was acting completely normal, so she doubted Korra had said anything, but she would likely hear something from her soon. Asami reasoned it was probably best if Opal heard her side of the story first. Opal was her first friend at North Republic High and she didn't want to lose her.

"So, have you heard from Korra today?" Asami brought up the topic as casually as she could.

"Yeah, but just a few texts about nothing in particular. She got to school late today, you must have really tired her out with your tutoring." Opal was doing the same stretch as her and didn't even look up from the ground when she answered.

"Oh," Asami said, trying not to sound worried, "maybe…" Opal sat up and moved into the side splits. Now she was looking directly at Asami.

"Judging from her texts, she seemed to be in high spirits today, but you can never trust the emotions people show in texts. Even if she is feeling good today, as soon as she sees that she wasn't named the starter...well, she'll feel like crap, to put it lightly."

Asami cringed. She didn't want to see Korra like that. She liked confident happy Korra. Last night she had seen a different side of her, a sad and confused Korra, but if she had to see more of that today. Her heart ached at the thought and a frown pulled at her lips. "Poor Korra." She was only half talking about the fact that she wasn't named the starter.

"Don't worry," Opal reassured her, "She'll be down for a few days, but Korra will bounce back. She's a team player. She'll throw all her energy into helping the team in any way she can. Starter or not, she's still a leader."

"Yeah," Asami nodded, "you're right." There was never going to be a right time to tell Opal and the longer she waited the greater the chance that Korra would tell her something first. Asami took a deep breath and sat up from her stretch. "About last night…"

Opal cocked an eyebrow, "Yes?" She suddenly looked more intense.

"I think I may have overstepped my bounds with her a bit…"

"What do you mean?" Opal said getting out of her splits and sitting cross legged right in front of her.

"Well," Asami felt her face getting hotter under Opal's intense stare, and she lowered her voice to a whisper so only Opal could hear her, "I kissed her and I think it really confused her." Her words came out rapidly, but Opal heard them all. Opal sighed. Asami looked at her with a confused expression. That was not the reaction she'd been expecting.

"Did she kiss you back?"

"Yeah, but then her mother saw us...she pushed me away and seemed really," Asami paused to search for the right word, "upset."

"Oh, man. Her Mom saw?" Opal was stifling a laugh, "you really need to pick better places to make moves on girls, Asami." Asami rolled her eyes at Opal, but she was right. Standing in front of Korra's house probably wasn't the best place to make a move on her. Opal placed a hand on Asami's shoulder reassuringly. "Don't worry. I'll talk to her. She's very new to all of this romance stuff."

"You seem more open to this than before," Asami said giving Opal a hard stare, "did Korra say something to you about me?" Before Opal said that she didn't know how Korra felt about girls, but now it seemed like she was trying to play matchmaker. Asami wondered what had changed.

"You do confuse her, Asami, but in a good way. She needs-" Opal stopped short and looked over at the school building, "and here she comes." Asami looked over and saw Korra and Bolin heading over to the field. Bolin had his hand on Korra's slightly slumped shoulder and he was speaking to her very animatedly. They were too far away to hear what he was saying, but Asami was happy to see a small smile cross her lips. As they got closer to where the cheer squad was warming up, it was clear that the smile was very forced. Her eyes, which usually glowed with the energy of her spirit, looked dimmer than usual. Opal jumped to her feet and jogged over to them jumping into Bolin's arms as he planted a kiss on her cheek and spun her around once.

"Whoa!" Korra said with wide eyes, "when did this become official?"

"Bo asked me out last night after practice," Opal said with a big smile on her face.

"Congrats, man!" Korra said patting her friend on the back. Then, she pointed a finger directly at his face, "hurt her and you're dead."

"Oh, come on, Korra. You know I'm a perfect gentleman," he said pulling Opal toward him and giving her one more kiss on the cheek. She turned bright red. Asami smiled while watching the scene play out before her. It was about time they got together. They were perfect for eachother, but Asami could think of a few girls that would be devastated to find out that Bolin was off the market. Korra chuckled at the two and her eyes wandered away from them and over to Asami. When their eyes met, Asami gave her a soft smile and nodded. She would have liked to run into her arms like Opal had done with Bolin, but this time she wouldn't let her desire overwhelm her. Korra blushed and quickly looked away. Her blush was clearly a response, but the fact that Korra hadn't said anything to her still pulled at her heartstrings.

"Bolin, let's go!" She pulled him by the arm toward the football team benches, "you two can be all lovey dovey later." Korra gave Opal a high five before she and Bolin ran off. Opal walked back over to Asami and sat down. The smile on her face looked like it would never go away.

"Good job getting Bolin," Asami said to Opal smiling brightly. Even though her love life wasn't great right now, she was still happy when others found happiness. "He was a hot commodity." She giggled.

"Yeah," Opal laughed, too, "I'm gunna make all the girls jealous. Well, except you, of course." Opal winked.

…

Korra stood with her arms crossed at the side lines watching Mako behind the helm of an offence comprised of mostly sophomores that she had lead the previous year. She examined them closely looking for any sign of weakness. She may not have been named the starter, but she was going to do her best to help her team in the roll she was given. Mako's technique was solid, but he didn't command the field like Korra. He might not like it, but Korra planned to give him pointers. To that end she had a notepad and pen and was taking notes on any areas she thought could be improved.

She was doing her best to stay focused, but it was pretty hard with the cheer squad practicing right behind her. Everytime she head Asami's voice she wanted to turn and look at see what the older girl was doing. As she'd expected, seeing Asami earlier was very hard. She hadn't even been able to muster the courage to say something to her. Speaking was hard, but admiring Asami from afar was easy. She couldn't take it anymore, Korra turned to her side trying to look nonchalant and glanced over at Asami out of the corner of her eye. The sight of Asami skillfully holding one of her squadmates in the air sent a chill down Korra's spine. The riding suit last night had been very sexy, but seeing Asami in motion was even more entrancing. Korra caught herself staring at her toned midriff which was exposed because of her raised arms. Her gaze crept up and to Asami's face. She was extremely focused on what she was doing and the wrinkles in her brow were deep. Korra felt butterflies in her stomach and a smile pulled on her lips. Opal had been right, it was a painful and wonderful all at the same time.

"Korra!" Someone from the field yelled and Korra snapped her head in that direction. Korra saw a blurry brown object just a few feet in front of her. She leaned back, trying to dodge it, but it was already way too close for her to move. "Look ou-!" The rest of the warning was drowned out by the football smashing her in the face. Korra fell back onto the ground, blood streaming from her nose.

* * *

Author's Note: Hello everyone! I know not a lot of Korrasami in the chapter, but next chapter will be super fluffy with the two of them! I also want to give a big thanks to Tobias Chin who is now beta reading for me. I think with her help this story will continue to get better and better. I hope everyone is looking forward to Asami helping Korra out after her injury because I am super looking forward to writing it. Read/review. Love you guys :)


	7. What Hurts More?

Korra was flat on her back. The world spun around her. "Shit," she cursed and blood sprayed from her mouth. She could barely see as her eyes were filling with tears from the hard impact to her nose. "Arg!" She grunted as she rolled over onto her knees trying to stanch the flow of blood with her hand. Suddenly, she was surrounded by her teammates and coaches. The hullabaloo was too much for her to follow through the pain and shock. But she did hear Mako's voice.

"Geez, Korra. Pay attention, will you?"

"Throw a catchable pass, will you?," she managed weakly and she heard a chorus of "Oh!" following her snide remark. It was so defining in her ringing ears that she couldn't catch Mako's response. Coach Iroh parted the boys circled around her and kneeled down next to her gently placing a towel over her face.

"Korra, can you sit normally?" Coach asked. Korra nodded and he helped her turn around and sit on the ground with her legs outstretched in front of her. He applied a little more pressure with the towel and Korra recoiled at the touch breathing out sharply in pain. "I need to get a closer look," he said. Korra nodded and he removed the towel. Blood was still flowing, but not nearly as badly as just moments before. "Yup, it's broken." Korra groaned in annoyance as much as pain unitentionally spraying blood onto Coach Iroh's face.

"Sorry, Coach," she said eyes downcast and in a daze. Someone handed Iroh another towel and he wiped the blood from his face.

"It's no problem," he turned to the his assistant, "we need some ice over here." In an instant there was a pack of ice in his hands and he applied it to the bridge of Korra's nose. Korra pull away from his touch once again, but then relaxed as the pain was replaced by numbness. "Can you stand?" Korra nodded, but she wasn't sure if she could. Coach slowly helped her to her feet and Korra was hit by a spell of dizziness and staggered. Iroh held onto her tightly and kept her on her feet. He sat her on the bench. "Just sit here with the ice and towel on your nose. You can't be driving in this condition. We'll get a ride home arranged for you."

"No," Korra said, "I can handle that."

"Alright," Iroh said, "but if you can't get it handled, let me know. You should head home and rest as soon as possible. You're excused for the rest of practice."

"You got it Coach," Korra answered him.

"I'll be right back with some pain medication, wait here." Korra nodded and even the slight movement sent a sharp pain through her face. It would be best if she stayed as still as possible. Her senses were starting to come back to her a bit now and because of that she was starting to feel very stupid. This injury was all her fault. She should have never taken her eyes off the field. If it hadn't been for Asami…

"Here," Asami was standing in front of her holding out the notepad and pen Korra had been using. It was covered in blood now. Korra held out a slightly shaky hand and took it.

"Thanks."

"Korra," Opal said getting down on one knee in front of her, "let's have a look?" Korra gingerly removed the ice and towel for Opal to see.

Asami gasped, "Oh, Korra."

"Oh, man, Korra…" Opal added.

"That bad?" Korra asked.

"Yeah," Opal answered, "your nose is super crooked. Good thing it's Friday, you can go to the doctor tomorrow and rest up over the weekend."

Korra nodded in agreement, "so, can you drop me off at home after practice?"

"Of course, Asami already agreed to follow me to your place in my car. I can drive her back here for her bike after we drop you off."

"Thanks," Korra said and placed the ice and towel back over her face. She had no more energy for talking now. Coach Iroh walked back up to them.

"Ladies," he said greeting Opal and Asami. "Here, Korra," he said handing her two maximum strength Tylenol and a cup of water. "It might be tough to get it down with your injury so fresh." He warned and Korra lowered the towel and ice to pop the pills into her mouth. She washed them down quickly coughing as one of them caught in her throat, and with one more swig of water it passed all the way down into her stomach. Korra knew it would be at least another half an hour before it started to take effect. She groaned and covered her face. Her eyes met with Asami's. A look of concern plastered on her pretty face. Korra blushed at Asami's show of affection, but no one could see from behind the blood stained towel. "Opal, are you getting her home?" Coach asked.

"Yeah, we'll take care of her."

"If there are any complications, don't hesitate to call."

"Of course, Coach Iroh," Opal assured him. "Okay, Asami, can you give me a hand." Opal grabbed Korra by the arm and Korra nodded. Opal pulled her to feet and place Korra's arm over her shoulder. Asami did the same on Korra's otherside. Korra felt a wave of lightheadedness overcome her again and she placed her arms around Asami's waste tightly for extra support. Her other hand remained firmly on her face covering her injury. They walked her back to the girls locker room slowly, being very careful to keep her as still as possible. "You've got her?" Opal said to Asami.

"Yeah," Asami tightened her grip on Korra and Opal released her to open the door. She held it open as Korra and Asami passed through. She walked by them and headed for the girls locker room door and held that one open, too. Asami walked Korra to her locker and helped her into a sitting position very softly.

"I'm okay," Korra said to Asami whose hands were still lingering on her sides even after she was in a comfortable sitting position. Asami nodded.

"Hey, grab Korra's keys, would you?" Opal yelled over the lockers. Asami snapped back to focus and went to Korra's locker.

"Got it," Asami yelled back. Korra closed her eyes and tried to relax. She heard the lock pop open.

"Front pocket," she said directing Asami to her keys, "should be by my wallet." She heard Asami unzip the pocket and then jingle of her keys. Korra heard Asami's footsteps go around to the other side of the lockers.

"Here," Asami said.

"Thanks, I'll bring the car around back. That way Korra doesn't have to walk too far. Help her change and meet outside the double doors, okay?"

"Sure," Asami said. Opal and Asami walked back around to Korra. Korra opened her eyes. Opal was completely changed into her street clothes with her backpack securely over both her shoulders.

"I'll be right back. That medicine should start to kick in soon. Hang in there, Korra." Opal placed a hand on her shoulder and smiled at her friend.

Korra lowered the towel so her words wouldn't be muffled, "you know me, this is nothing." She tried to smile, but it ended up as a pained grimace. Opal squeezed her shoulder comfortingly before releasing it.

"Okay, I'll be right back," with that she jogged out of the locker room leaving Korra and Asami there alone.

"I'm going to change and get all my stuff together, but I'll be right back to help you, okay?

"Mhm," Korra said averting her eyes from Asami. Asami stood there a moment longer, but Korra refused to look her way. She realized that she was being insensitive, but being alone in the locker room with Asami after what had happened between them just one day ago...it was making her incredibly nervous. Korra pulled the towel away again to check the bleeding. The towel was covered with fresh blood but it didn't seem to be dripping from her nose anymore. She needed to see this injury for herself. Slowly, she got to her feet. She stood in place for a moment expecting a spell of dizziness to overcome her, but when it didn't she shuffled over to the sinks. Even before she reached them, she was taken aback by the condition of her face.

Opal said that her nose was really crooked, but Korra didn't think that word did her injury justice. The bridge of her nose was completely bent to the side and depressed. It looked as if there was a small crater in the center of her nose. Her mouth was cut up as well. The ball had made a direct hit on her nose, but it had clearly grazed her mouth, too. The inside of her lips were torn to shreds. She picked up her bloody towel and was able to find a clean white spot on it. She wet the towel and leaned in toward the mirror to get a closer look at her face and began to gingerly wipe the blood from her face. Asami appeared behind her in the mirror.

"Let me help you with that." Korra cringed at the thought. Not because she didn't want Asami's help, but because her face was so sensitive she was worried Asami would push down on somewhere too hard and hurt her. Asami looked so earnest thought, so Korra gave in to her offer.

"Okay," Korra said holding out the towel to Asami, but she didn't take it.

"I have a clean one in my bag. You should sit back down," Asami said as she placed her hand on the small of Korra's back and lead her back to the bench by Korra's locker. Korra sat down and Asami set her bag next to her. She reached into the bag and pulled out the clean towel she had mentioned and wet it with water from her water bottle. Asami kneeled in between Korra's legs and placed her free hand under Korra's chin. She brought the towel up to her face and paused just before making contact. "Tell me if I hurt you, okay?" Korra nodded and Asami started to clean her face. She gently wiped around her nose, there was no pain there because the numbness from the ice hadn't worn off yet and the pain pills were probably starting to help a bit. Asami's face remained calm and focused while she worked. Korra was surprised she was able to keep a straight face while working on such a grotesque looking injury. Korra wanted to make conversation, but she had no idea what to say at the moment, plus she was still very out of it from the blow to her face. Asami moved the wet towel down from her nose to her lips and Korra involuntary inhaled sharply. She hadn't expected it to hurt so much.

"Ouch!" Korra said and grabbed Asami's hand stopping her from applying any more pressure to her lips.

"Sorry," she said with a flash of worry coming across her face.

"It's okay," Korra said breathlessly from the sudden pain, "just give me a second." Korra lowered her hand and placed her elbow on her knee taking Asami's hand with her. She took a few deep breaths and felt Asami squeeze her hand though the towel. Korra's instinct was to pull away from her touch out of embarrassment, but she was too tired for that. After she composed herself she looked up and met Asami's compassionate eyes. "Okay, keep going." Korra released Asami's hand and sat back up straight. This time Asami's touch was even softer. Korra had no idea how that was even possible, since she was being incredibly gentle already. It only took Asami a couple more minutes to finish cleaning Korra up. They were both silent the whole time, but Korra felt and electric tension between them every time she caught Asami's eyes in her gaze.

"All finished," Asami said, "Now let's get you changed." Korra nodded and started to fumble with her shoulder pads. They had already seen each other in their underwear, so Korra knew she shouldn't be so uncomfortable, but her heart began to pound hard. Asami laughed lightly at Korra. "Korra, calm down, I'll get those pads off." Korra looked at Asami with a confused expression wondering how the girl was able to read her so well. Asami reached up under Korra's pads and unhooked them. Korra began to pull them off, but Asami placed a strong hand on top of the pads, "wait." She grabbed her towel again and pushed it under Korra's pads and covered her face. "Tilt your head up, okay? We don't want to risk hitting your nose again."

"Uhu," was Korra's muffled response. Then slowly Asami pulled the pads off shielding Korra's injured face with her towel and hand. Asami put the towel and pads down on the bench.

"Hold your arms up," Asami said in a tone that sounded like an order.

"I think I can handle it from her…" Korra said looking away from Asami. She was certain her blush was fully visible now.

"Do you really wanna risk hurting your nose more? Now hold them up," Asami placed her hand on her hip and stared at Korra hard.

"Okay, okay," Korra held her hands above her head and Asami pulled the collar of the shirt over Korra's face before removing it. Now she was just in her sports bra and padded pants,

"You'll definitely need help with that," Asami said pointing at the sports bra. Just when Korra thought she was getting her blush under control it, it's heat came back with a vengeance.

"That's okay Asami, I can just wear this bra under my regular clothes."

"Are you sure, it's all sweaty. It'll probably be uncomfortable…"Asami's words trailed off.

"Yeah, it's fine. I've got it from here."

"Alright," said Asami as she sat down on the bench. "If you need anything, just ask." Korra finished changing and Asami sat silently watching. Korra kept her back turned to Asami the whole time. When Korra finished she clicked her lock shut and turned to face Asami. She was sitting with her legs crossed and a small smile was playing on her lips.

"Let's go," Korra said and Asami got to her feet and took two long strides to reach Korra's side. Korra looked into Asami's eyes and was finally able to smile weakly without pain. The pain medication was working one hundred percent now. "Thanks for all your help, Asami, if it wasn't for you, I probably would have hurt myself even more." Even though Asami played a part in causing the injury, Korra still wanted to show her appreciation for all the help she had given her.

"No problem," Asami answered and Korra began to walk toward the door when Asami grabbed her hand, "hey, I just want to let you know I'm really sorry about last night." Korra's heart skipped a beat and she looked back at Asami.

"There's nothing to apologize for, Asami. I, um, actually really had a lot of fun with you." Korra paused, she didn't know if she had the courage to mention the kiss outright. "I just need some time to work through what I'm feeling."

"Take as much time as you need. You're worth the wait." Korra intertwined her fingers with Asami's.

"That has to be the sweetest thing anyone has ever said to me." Korra broke eye contact with Asami, but their hands were still interlocked. She couldn't help but wonder if she was so weak to kind words because she didn't have any romantic experience, and she still couldn't believe a girl as beautiful as Asami would actually want her over the numerous boys that she could easily get.

"Korra," Korra looked back at Asami and there was nothing but kindness in her sparkling eyes, "can I kiss you?" The word 'kiss' brought flashes of last night into her mind and she wanted to say yes more than anything, but she didn't think it was right to keep pushing this forward while she was still so unsure. Korra touched her cut up lips with her free hand. "Softly, of course." Asami added with a giggle as she took a step forward.

"Asami, I just don't know if this is a good idea. I'm still really confused. I don't want you to get hurt if I can't come to terms with what I'm feeling right now." Asami's eyes stayed fixed on Korra. She was waiting for more of an explanation. Korra started to ramble. "Don't get me wrong, you are gorgeous and smart and amazing and I really like you-"

"Korra," Asami said holding up her hand, "it's okay. You don't have to justify yourself to me. I think you're gorgeous, smart, and amazing, too. And I also really like you." Asami leaned in and kissed Korra on the cheek. "I know it's really hard to come to terms with something so counter to what society has told us is right for our whole lives. I'm here for you, if you want to talk, or anything. Whenever you're ready." Korra nodded and placed a hand on her cheek. She could swear she could almost feel the warmth of her lips there still. "Now, let's get you home." They let go of each other's hands and walked out of the locker room in silence. Korra couldn't figure out what hurt more, her face or her heart.

* * *

Author's Note: Hello everyone! I hope you all enjoyed this latest chapter. I've decided that this will become M rated later on, so look forward to that? (or not, I don't know what peoples opinions are on that). I've been neglecting my other story for this one, so the next update I do will be for Mind Over Bending and not Republic City Miracle. Sorry for those of you who want a really quick update for this one, but I will do my best to update as soon as possible. Let me know what you guys think about Korrasami in this chapter. I really had a lot of fun writing this one!


	8. Babysitting

Korra pulled up to Tenzin and Pemma's huge home and shut down her jeep's engine. The last thing she wanted to be doing on a Saturday night was babysitting, but her mother had promised that she would watch Jinora, Ikki, and Meelo on date nights. Korra sighed, but at least they paid her well. It gave her time to work on her homework and get some extra cash at the same time, so she figured she shouldn't complain. She pulled down her sunshade and flipped open the mirror to examine her face. None of Tenzin's family had seen her since the injury happened and she was expecting the same shocked reaction she had gotten from everyone who'd seen her in the last week. She poked at the black, green and yellow bruises under her eyes and flinched. They were still really tender. She was glad that at least her nose was straight now. The cuts on her lips were looking much better, too. She closed the mirror and sunshade in one swift motion, picked up her backpack from the passenger seat and stepped lightly out of her car. Korra was not use to moving about so gingerly, but any sudden or hard movements she made pounded painfully in her face.

She walked up their driveway to the front door and rang the bell. "It it Korra? Is it Korra?" Korra smiled, she knew exactly who that voice belonged to.

"I don't know, Ikki." Tenzin said sternly as Korra heard the door lock click.

"It's Korra!" Ikki said smushing her face up against the window next to the door. Korra smiled and waved at the little girl and the door opened.

"Hi Tenzin. Hi Ikki," Korra said stepping up next to Tenzin in the entryway.

"Korra?" Korra sighed. Here it comes.

"What happened to your face?" Ikki asked the question she was all too used to hearing.

"I got hit in the face with a football at practice." Korra answered simply.

"It looks horribly painful," Tenzin leaned in to examine her face while stroking his beard with a mixed look of shock and fascination. Korra stood unmoving under his gaze. "When did this happen?"

"A week ago. Don't worry about it. It's feeling much bett-arg!" Korra was cut off by Meelo running into her at full speed and jumping on her back. The impact sent a wave of pain through her face. "Meelo!" Korra screamed shaking the child off her back. She turned to him angrily, ready to yell at him, but his smile defused her immediately. She cleared her throat, "hi."

"Feeling much better, huh?" Tenzin said. Korra rolled her eyes.

"What happened to your face, Korra?" Meelo asked innocently. Korra groaned. She had a feeling she was going to have to answer everyone individually.

"Korra got hurt at football practice, Meelo. No more jumping on her tonight." Tenzin's words brought a frown to Meelo's face.

"Awww, what's the point of her being here then." He stormed back off in the direction he came from. Ikki followed him jumping to and fro in her typical hyper manner.

"Korra's hurt! Korra's hurt!"

"What?" Korra heard Pemma's voice from nearby.

"So," Tenzin said motioning Korra toward the kitchen, "other than your injury, how is football going this year?"

"Well, I'm sure you heard from my parents that I wasn't named the starter."

"Yeah, they told me. Don't worry. Keep working hard and you'll earn your playing time." He assured her, but it didn't make her feel any better. He just said what everyone else kept telling her. She was the better quarterback. It was arrogant for her to think this, she knew, but it was the truth.

"I don't get it. Last year's team is the only team in the school's history to go undefeated. I should've gotten that starting spot." She couldn't help but poute a little bit.

"The competition is even tougher at the JV level. Besides, your mother told me that the boy who was the started last year is the starter again this year. You would have to be leaps and bounds better than him to get the starting spot over him."

"But I am," Korra grumbled softly. He was sounding like Mako.

"What was that?" Tenzin asked. Before Korra could answer they rounded the corner to the kitchen and Pemma saw her.

"Oh my goodness," she said walking up to Korra quickly with a look of concern on her face. "Ikki wasn't kidding. Your face looks awful." Pemma cupped Korra's cheeks and took a good, long look at her.

"Now, dear, Korra said she's fine. Injuries happen all the time with a sport like football." Korra was happy to see someone finally play down what had happened. Tenzin was always good at reading Korra's mood. He could probably tell she was tired of being doted on.

"Korra?" Jinora said looking up from her book. She leaned over the back of the couch to get a better look. She gasped when she saw the colorful bruises on Korra's face. "Ouch. Did you break it?"

"Yeah," Korra answered, "but it's fine now. Enough about my nose!" Korra yelled, but she was also laughing. They were all worried about her and it warmed her heart. "Tenzin, Pemma, have a good time tonight. I've got everything handled."

Pemma picked up her purse from the island counter and hugged Korra. She whispered in her ear, "thanks for alway watching the kids. I know they can be pretty wild."

"It's no problem."

"Dinner's in the fridge. Jinora can help you get it ready." Pemma said as she released Korra.

"Call us if you need anything," Tenzin added and gave her a hug, too.

"You know I won't need anything," Korra said to him with a big smile and put her hands on her hips, "now get out of here. Go, go." She ushered the older couple to the garage door.

"We'll be back around eleven!" Tenzin yelled to her as they were getting into his car.

"Okay," Korra waved along with the three children at her side and closed the door. "So," she said turning back to the kids, "what do you want to do tonight?" There would be time studying once she put them to bed, and Korra's guilty pleasure was board games. She hoped they wanted to play some Jenga.

"Monopoly," said Jinora.

"You always wanna play Monopoly," whined Ikki, "and you always win! Let's play The Game of Life! I wanna have babies and a job."

"Hungry, Hungry Hippos!" Meelo shouted over his sisters. Korra sighed, no Jenga.

"Monopoly and The Game of Life are too hard for Meelo." Korra said matter-of-factly crossing her arms.

"No they aren't!" He yelled.

"We can play those games once he's in bed," she said giving Meelo an evil glare. "For now let's play Hungry, Hungry Hippos." Meelo whooped in excitement and jumped in the air.

…

It had been a while since Korra had played Hungry, Hungry Hippos and she'd forgotten how great it could be to smash at the hippos backs trying to "eat" as many marbles as she could. It was mindless, but it was fun. After they finished playing about a dozen games, the kids complained about being hungry. Jinora helped Korra prepare dinner. It was mostly finished, but they had to chop vegetables to eat with the hummus Pemma had prepared earlier. The only time Korra ever ate like a vegetarian was when she was babysitting. It wasn't so bad, but she loved meat, so she couldn't help but wish she'd brought her own food. They ate quickly and moved on to Shoots and Ladders which, Korra had to admit, her least favorite board game. It was all luck and no skill. She realized Hungry, Hungry Hippos was all luck, too, but the way that game was played was much more fun. In the middle of their third game the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it," Jinora said jumping to her feet and running to the door. Korra stood up and was hot on her heels. She didn't actually think Jinora was in any danger, but she didn't know who would be coming to Tenzin's house at this hour. Jinora opened the door as Korra walked up behind her, "Hi Kai!" The boy at the door looked to be Jinora's age.

"Hi Jinora, can I come in?"

"Sure," she said.

"No," Korra said stepping in front of him. "Jinora, who's this?"

"Kai, he's my friend." Jinora looked up at Korra with pleading eyes. "Meelo's going to bed soon, we could use another player. Please let him come in and play with us."

"Sorry," Korra said crossing her arms trying to seem as authoritative as possible, "your parents didn't say anything about visitors." Korra looked back at Kai. He look really disappointed, too, "you gotta head home, kid."

"Awww, come on…" Kai was practically begging.

"I said no." Korra said trying to put on her best Tenzin voice.

"Geez," Kai said looking at Jinora, "who's this uptight girl?"

"Bye," Korra said slamming the door in his face before Jinora could answer.

"You can call my dad. I'm sure he'll say it's fine. It's not even a school night." Jinora snapped at Korra angrily.

"I'm not going to bother your mom and dad on their night out. You'll see your friend on Monday." Jinora huffed and trudged back into the living room. Korra slumped her shoulders and tucked her hands into her sweatpant pockets. She hated being the 'adult.' She went back into the living room to finish their game and Jinora wouldn't look at her. "After we finish this game, you're going to bed Meelo."

"Aww…" Meelo's voice drawled.

"It's almost eight thirty, you're bed time is eight. I already gave you lots of extra time!" Korra yelled. There was no winning with these kids. They were such children. Korra laughed at the thought.

"You'll pay for this in time, woman!" Meelo warned.

Korra chuckled, "just try something, squirt."

"Why you…" Meelo go to his feet and started trying to play punch Korra frantically, but Korra just placed her palm on his head keeping him well out of arm's reach.

"We'll play Monopoly after that, okay, Jinora?"

"Alight," Jinora said looking over at Korra. They got back to their game. It looked as if Meelo was winning, but Korra was right behind him. It was her turn. She blew on the dice in her hands for luck and rolled them. Korra frowned at the number. Five. She counted out the spaces and landed on the biggest shoot on the board and slid all the way down to last place. Jinora, Ikki and Meelo giggled at her bad fortune. The sound of the doorbell ringing again joined the sound of their laughter. Korra's face hardened. She stood and headed for the front door again to face the relentless boy. All of the kids followed her this time.

"Don't be too mad at him, Korra," Jinora said, "he just wants to hang out with us."

"I told him no!" Korra unlocked the door and flung it open, "Now listen here, punk-" Korra stopped short when she saw the raven haired beauty standing in front of her.

"You mean the kid hiding in the bushes?" Asami said pointing to the foliage on her left. It rustled and Kai came out.

"You ratted me out!" He yelled. Asami shrugged and laughed at him.

"Asami?" Korra asked in a very confused state, "what are you doing here?"

…

"I was heading home and saw your jeep, so I thought I'd stop by and say 'hi.'" Asami stood on the front porch with one hand on her hip and her other hand holding onto the shoulder strap of her backpack. She was pleased with the reaction she we getting from her crush. Korra stood in the doorway with a hand still clutching the door knob. The angry face she had been greeted with a moment before had evolved into one of confusion before changing again into a wide grin. Korra was happy to see her. Asami smiled back at her.

"That jeep could belong to anyone, what if it wasn't me and you knocked on a total stranger's door?" Korra asked in disbelief stepping out onto the porch.

"Korra, I know your license plate number," Korra gave Asami a funny look. It made Asami realize it was a little odd for her to know Korra's license plate number. Asami continued hoping the first thing she said would be forgotten. "I wouldn't have knocked if I wasn't sure you were here."

"You know my license plate number?" Korra poked Asami in the ribs with her elbow and laughed, "what are you? Some kind of stalker?"

Asami laughed and chose to ignore the questions, "besides, this isn't a total stranger's house."

As if on cue Meelo leaned against the doorframe swavely, "Ah, I knew you'd be back, beautiful woman."

"Hello, Meelo,"Asami said kneeling down and pinching the little boy's cheek. He turned bright red, "isn't it past your bedtime?"

"I have no bedtime!" He yelled.

"Yes, you do," Korra looked down scolding him, "and as soon as we finish our game, it's off to bed with you." She playfully smacked him on the back of the head.

"Hi, Jinora. Hi, Ikki, " Asami greeted the girls.

"Hi, Asami," they answered together.

"Wait, wait, hold up, how do you all know Asami?" Korra asked in disbelief.

"When worlds collide," Asami said as a smile tugged at her lips just showing a flash of her pure white teeth.

"Daddy does some work for Asami's dad's company. They come over for dinner sometimes, or we go over to their house. We also get invite to some really fancy parties, but they are usually boring." Jinora answered, "now, can Kai please come in?" Korra gave Jinora a stern look and Asami stifled a laugh. She looked very uncomfortable trying to be an authority figure to young children.

"No," Korra shot back at Jinora, "what kind of work?"

"Consulting on ways to make the company more sustainable. My dad wants to stay on top of the 'green revolution.' Now, can I please come in?" She winked at Jinora mirroring the girl's words.

"Sure," Korra said enthusiastically. Jinora looked up and gave her and evil look.

"Why does your friend get to come in, but mine doesn't?" Jinora asked.

"Yeah, that doesn't seem very fair…" Ikki piped in with her squeaky voice.

"Because I say so," Korra answered her giving her an equally intimidating stare.

"Korra," Asami said softly. The sound of her voice still got Korra's attention instantly. "Let him come in, if Tenzin happens to get home early and sees him, I'll pretend he's with me."

Korra put her hands on her hips and sighed, "alright, everyone inside." Korra stood to the side of the door allowing everyone the space to enter. She shut and locked the door behind them and they walked back over to their Shoots and Ladders game. They all sat in a circle on the floor around the gameboard. The kids were chattering away about nothing in particular as was typical of children. Asami placed her knee against Korra's. Getting as close as she figured she could get away with without causing suspicion. Though Asami figured that Jinora would be the only one old enough to understand the chemistry between her and Korra, and she was way too fixated on Kai now. Asami found their puppy love to be quite adorable. In just two more turns, Meelo won the game.

"Alright, Meelo, let's get you to bed." Korra said standing up.

"Never," Meelo yelled and jumped to his feet with his fists up. Korra picked him up and hoisted him over her shoulder. He squirmed and tried to escape her grip, but she was far too strong for him.

"I'll be right back," Korra yelled from the hall, "set up Monopoly, okay?" Jinora stood up to get Monopoly from the closet and Ikki started cleaning up Shoots and Ladders.

"I'll be the banker," Asami said to Jinora when she returned with the game, and by the time Korra returned Asami had already finished counting out the money for everyone. They had also already picked out their pieces.

Korra frowned. "I'm always the battleship."

"Not this time," Kai said picking up his piece and holding it close to his chest.

"Fine," Korra said and picked up the thimble. "By the way Asami, what is your dad's company?"

"Future Industries," Asami said in the most nonchalant voice she could muster. She wondered how long it would be until Korra found out that she was the daughter of one of the richest men in the world.

"What!?" Korra yelled out as if someone had punched her wounded face. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"It's really no big deal," Asami said meeting Korra's shocked gaze with a small blush on her face. She didn't want this to change the way Korra interacted with her.

"No big deal? That means your dad owns the Future Industries Fire Ferrets! They're my favorite team!" Asami sighed inwardly at Korra's words. Of course she would bring this back to football. If anything this new information about Asami would likely make Korra want to spend more time with her and Asami would love to give her all the time she wanted.

"Maybe when the season starts we could-"

"Hey, lovebirds," Kai said cutting their conversation short, "are we gunna play or are you two going to talk all night. Korra's face turned bright red. Asami was able to control her blush a bit more and just laughed. She had to admit that talking with Korra all night sounded a lot more fun than playing Monopoly. But she would do what she had to spend more time with Korra.

"Ok. I hope you are ready to lose." Asami said taking the first roll with confidence.

* * *

Author's Note: Not so much happening in this chapter, I know. But I had to introduce more characters and Korra had to find out about Asami's dad. This chapter does have purpose, haha, it just wont be clear for a while. Thanks for all the favs/follows/reviews. I'll try to get the next chapter up soon because I don't want to leave you all hanging with a not so exciting chapter. Haha.


	9. Innocence and Experience

Korra's phone buzzed. Asami giggled as Korra dug it out of her pocket and answered. It always seemed like something was getting in the way whenever they were alone. She looked at the caller ID and saw that it was Tenzin. Korra put a finger over her mouth signalling Asami to be quiet. "Hi, Tenzin. What's up?"

"Hello, Korra. There was a terrible car accident. I don't know how long it will take to get cleared up, but it looks like it's going to take a while."

"Oh, okay. Don't worry Tenzin, I can just crash on the couch."

"Thanks, Korra. We'll pay you extra for staying overnight." In the background, Korra could hear honking and sirens. Tenzin huffed. Korra held back a laugh. She could see Tenzin clearly in her mind, white knuckles grasping the steering wheel and Pema trying to calm him down.

"No problem, drive safe. Bye."

"Bye," The call ended with a click and Korra leaned back on the couch that was now her bed for evening.

"Staying the night?" Asami asked as she leaned back toward the opposite corner of the couch. She languidly let her legs slide between Korra's and they lay there silently for a moment. Korra's head was growing foggy from the close contact with Asami and the fact that she was starting to get very tire. All of the kids were in bed and they'd sent Kai off just moments before. Korra looked at her phone for the time. It was just past eleven, and that was much too early to be sleeping.

"Yeah," Korra broke the silence, "Tenzin and Pema are stuck in traffic, so I've gotta stay. I don't have a key, so I can't lock up on my own."

"I doubt Jinora is sleeping yet, she could lock up." Asami suggested while caressing Korra's calf with her toes. Korra smiled. Asami's attention felt nice.

"Nah, it's alright. Plus, they pay me extra when I stay overnight."

"Oh, I see." Korra looked down at where Asami's bare feet were gently moving to and fro along her legs. She pulled her sweatpants up to the knee so that skin could touch skin. A chill went down her spin and she suddenly looked up at Asami who was smiling widely at Korra.

"You should probably head home, though…" Korra's voice wavered. She didn't really want Asami to leave. Asami sat up and put her on the ground, depriving Korra of the touch she was so enjoying. Korra sat up in response. She hoped she hadn't hurt Asami's feelings with the suggestion.

"I live just around the corner, Korra, I can stay. But if you want me to leave-"

"No!" She yelped and placed a hand on Asami's thigh to stop her from getting up, "no, I don't want you to leave. I just thought you might have to get home. It's getting late."

"Don't worry," Asami said placing her hand over Korra's, "I already sent my dad a text. Everything is fine."

"Oh, okay then, please stay," Korra said with a grin. She was happy that she was starting to be able to keep her confidence up while Asami was around. She still felt nervous, but it wasn't the same as the urge to run from Asami, like when they first met.

Asami released Korra's hand and leaned back on the couch again. "So, did you want to talk about anything?" Korra leaned back and this time let her legs settle against Asami's. Korra had been thinking about what was holding her back from having more with Asami, but being asked about it directly made all her previous thoughts about the topic drift away.

"Not really," Korra answered her and yawned. She looked away from Asami, feeling like a bit of an ass. Asami was being so patient with her, and Korra was shutting down. Korra took a deep breath and reminded herself that it was only talking. She had nothing to worry about. Not only that, but she wasn't making much progress figuring her feelings out on her own. She hoped that talking to Asami would set her thoughts in a more productive direction.

"Can I ask you some questions, then?" Asami asked.

"Sure," Korra said glancing back Asami's way and found her eyes locked in an intense, ernest stare.

"What scares you the most about the thought of liking a girl?"

Korra sighed at the question. "It's not just the thought of liking a girl that scares me Asami," Korra paused and ran her hands through her hair before returning her eyes to Asami. "The thought of liking anyone scares me." She stopped and waited for a Asami to say something. Anything. But Asami seemed content to stare at Korra and listen. "I've always been really independent. The thought of putting someone before football, before me, is hard."

"You don't have to put someone you love before you. You just have to make a little time and space in your life for them. It's hard at first, but it gets easier with time."

"When I talk to you I feel so childish," Korra admitted with a frown tugging at her lips. "You have all this experience. Why would you wanna be with someone who doesn't know what the hell they are doing?"

"Korra, you can only get experience one way," Asami smirked and her eyes sparkled. Korra was sure it was the same twinkle she had in her eyes when they had first kissed.

"Yeah," Korra laughed, "I know."

"Can I come over there?" Asami asked and Korra felt her face getting hotter. She figured her face must look like a rainbow with the red added to all the other colors of her bruise. Korra felt her stomach twist in fear. It was a fear she didn't understand. She didn't have to worry about rejection from Asami, so why couldn't she just say yes? Even as she was struggling with her thoughts, Korra saw Asami's eyes soften and she smiled. "It's okay. I understand what you are going through." Korra nodded at Asami and held out her hand. Asami took it and Korra pulled her into her arms. The couch was wide enough for both of them to fit on it comfortably side by side, so they lay back on the couch together. Asami rested her head on Korra's chest and closed her eyes. Korra had no idea how Asami was able to stay so calm when Korra's heart was beating out of her chest. "You're so stiff, Korra," Asami laughed and reached under Korra. She found some exposed skin on the small of Korra's back and lay her hand there.

"Sorry," Korra said looking down at the beautiful woman lying there with her. She had no idea what to do, but she felt a strong urge to stroke Asami's hair. Korra reached behind Asami's head slowly and deliberately. She ran her fingers through her hair once and the smell of Asami's hair products wafted into Korra's face. She breathed in the lavender smell deeply and sighed.

"See?" Asked Asami. "Isn't this nice?"

"Yeah," Korra said, "it is…"

...

"Korra," Korra was awake, but her memory of the previous weekend had taken total control over her. She couldn't hear her English teacher calling her name.

Someone gripped her shoulder and shook her hard. "Korra! Snap out of it!" Korra looked over at Wing and realized that the entire class had stopped on account of her.

"Oh! Um, yes?"

"Mr. Roberts is talking to you." Wing filled Korra in on what she had missed and point up to their teacher. He was holding the corded classroom phone in his hands.

"Sorry, Mr. Roberts. What's up?"

"Korra you're mother's on the phone," Mr. Roberts said holding the phone out to her. Korra jumped out of her seat and grabbed the phone from her teacher's hands. Mr. Roberts returned to his lecture and Korra spoke hurriedly to mother.

"Mom? What is it? Is everything okay?" Korra dreaded the worst. Her mother never called school.

"Sweetheart, Naga is really sick. I'm at the vet with her now. I had you called out, please meet me here."

"What!?" Korra could feel the tears forming in her eyes. There wasn't much that could make her cry, but the thought of losing Naga was one of those things. "I'll be right there." Korra slammed the phone back on the receiver before her mother could say anything else. She ran back to her seat and threw all of her stuff into her backpack. She was out the door before anyone could even ask her what had happened.

…

Korra sat on her living room floor with Naga at her side. She gently stroked her friend's head, but Naga didn't look up. She just slept.

"How is she sweetheart?" Korra's mom asked peeking around the corner.

"The same," Korra frowned and leaned down, nuzzling her head into Naga's neck.

"Don't worry, sweetheart, the vet said she'd be fine. I still have no idea what she could have gotten a hold of to cause that kind of reaction…" Senna wondered aloud.

"I know, but I'm gunna be worried until she gets back to normal." Korra's phone rang. "Hold on Mom, it's Opal. Hey Opal, what's up?"

"Hey, how's Naga?"

"She's doing alright. She's a strong girl, she'll make it." Korra tried to sound sure of herself.

"That's good to hear, but how about a break from doggie-sitting? I'm having a spirit party for the cheer squad. Why don't you come by?"

"I dunno, Opal," Korra couldn't think of a good excuse fast enough and Opal continued.

"Oh, come on, Korra. Besides, Wing and Wei went around to your classes and picked up all your homework for the past few days. Even if you don't wanna stay long, you need to pick that up, right?"

"That's true."

"Plus, Asami said she really wants to see you."

"What is she saying?" Korra asked. She couldn't keep the concern out of her voice.

"Nothing," Opal said and laughed, "Geez, Korra, Asami is much more discreet than you give her credit for. She wouldn't just go spouting out random details about your relationship to anyone. She just said she wants to see you." Korra contemplated Opals words. "Your relationship," she'd said. Korra didn't know they were calling it that now. The thought of making it official like that scared her, but on the other hand, the thought of Asami falling asleep in her arms again made her feel very excited. Korra was not the kind of person who liked to go backward. She would keep moving forward, even if she wasn't quite ready.

"Okay, okay, hold on, Mom," Korra lowered her phone and called out.

"Yes?" Senna poked her head around the corner again.

"Can I go over to Opal's tonight. She's having a party. Oh, and Wing and Wei have my homework."

"Of course, honey, go ahead. Just let me know when you'll be home."

"Got it," she said to her Mom and put the phone back up to her ear, "okay Opal, what time should I come over?"

"Dinner starts at six."

"I'll be there. Later, Opal."

"See you later, Korra." Korra ended the call and curled up next to Naga. There was plenty of time for a nap before heading over to Opal's house.

…

Korra pulled up to Opal's house at six forty. She figured that she would nap with Naga for an hour and then head to Opal's party early, but instead she had slept for nearly three hours. She blamed it on the fact that she had been getting up in the middle of the night to check on Naga. Her stomach grumbled and she hopped out of the jeep. She really hoped they had saved some dinner for her since she hadn't eaten since lunch.

She walked up the driveway, counting cars as she went. There were over a dozen, including Asami's motorcycle. Korra had no doubt that the entire cheer squad was here. Korra rang the bell and waited in front of the massive wooden door. Opal's house was even bigger than Tenzin's, though Korra was sure that Asami's place had them both beat. Opal had once explained how her family had become so well off, but Korra couldn't remember now. It had something to do with the metal industry. Korra shook her head and cleared her thoughts, none of that mattered. What matter to her now was getting to see Asami again. She smiled as the door flew open.

"Korra!" Wing and Wei yelled and practically jumped into her arms. "Save us!"

"Save you? Oh come on," Korra said eyeing the brothers with suspicion, "you have the whole cheer squad at your place and you want to be saved." Korra lowered her voice, "I know you two love it."

"We might, if they didn't want us to play their girly games with them…"

"Girly games?" Korra asked and rolled her eyes.

"Just come and see." Wei said pointing his thumb over his shoulder. "Everyone's this way." Korra followed the brothers into the house. She been there many times before, but the beauty of their home took her breath away every time. They walked straight ahead and into the backyard. All of the girls were sitting in a circle.

"I don't get it…"Wing said into her ear.

"It's like some sort of strange cheerleading seance," Wei said coming up behind her on the other side.

Korra facepalmed, "you're both crazy."

"Korra!" Opal waved at her and walked over. "Glad you made it." Her smile was wide and she gave Korra a big hug.

"Yeah, sorry I'm so late. I fell asleep next to Naga. I can't believe I slept so long…"

"It's okay. You must've needed it. You're here now, that's all that matters." Korra nodded and smiled at Opal's words. She was alway so forgiving with Korra. "Now, you should probably get your homework from the boys before we start our games. I don't want you to forget about it later," Opal winked at her. Korra didn't blush, she just gave Opal an annoyed look.

"Good idea," Korra agreed. Opal knew how distractible Korra could be sometimes. With Asami here, she was bound to get distracted very quickly.

"There's some leftovers in the kitchen, too. Come out whenever you finish and we'll get the games started!"

"You're waiting on me?" Korra asked.

"Well, for the fun games, yeah. And maybe you can convince Wing and Wei to play."

"Not a chance," Wei said begrudgingly, crossing his arms.

"Seriously," Wing agreed.

"Well, I'll see what I can do," Korra said to Opal and laughed. Korra caught Asami's eye as she was turning back toward the house with the twins. She smiled at her, trying to act cool and nonchalant, "By the way, what game are we starting with?"

"Never Have I Ever." Opal said.

"Cool," Korra responded. It was a game she almost always won. Now, though, she wasn't sure if she could win. She'd certainly be one of the last few people in the game, but she wouldn't win. She wasn't as innocent as she was just a few months ago, but she was glad for the change.

* * *

Author's Note: What do you all think? Let me know :)


	10. Never Have I Ever

Korra set a plate with two cold hot dogs on it into the microwave and nuked them. While they were heating up she pulled two buns out of a bag on the counter and headed over to open the fridge to find the ketchup and relish. The microwave beeped and she finished preparing her dinner before sitting down with Wing and Wei at the kitchen counter. "Thanks for picking up my homework, guys," she said before taking a huge bite from her first hot dog. Ketchup and relish stuck to the side of her face and she continued with a full mouth, "Uh mean Ud'd wather not 'ave any omework." She chewed and swallowed, "but at least now I won't have a lot backed up."

"No problem," Wing said.

Wei stood up and went to the fridge, "anybody thirsty?" He asked and opened it and started rummaging through their extensive drink selection.

Korra realized she forgot a drink, "yeah," she said, "some soda would be great."

Wing chimed in, "me too." Wei pulled out three cups and a two liter bottle of soda and poured glassed for the three of them. Korra's eyes wandered away from her friend pouring drinks to the massive kitchen windows. They had a perfect view of the backyard and it was easy to see the cheer squad talking and laughing together. She couldn't help but stare at Asami. Korra didn't know what happened that was so funny, but Asami was in the middle of a laughing fit that was bringing tears to her eyes. Korra smiled. It was a wonderful sight.

"So," Wei said setting Korra's glass in front of her, "tell us about Asami."

Korra cocked an eyebrow at him, "what's to tell?"

"Korra," Wing said and leaned in closer to her, "don't play dumb, Opal told us something is going on between you two."

"Opal…" Korra seethed and took another bite of her hot dog.

"Come on, Korra," Wei prodded her further, "we've know each other forever! You can tell us about it."

"Besides, our Aunt Lin is bisexual, too. We've got no problem with you not being straight." Wing said.

"And Asami is super hot," Wei added. The brothers high fived over her head.

"Nice going, Korra." Wing pat her on the back with so much force that she nearly spit out her food. She couldn't believe they were double teaming her for information.

"What did Opal tell you?" She asked unable to hide the irritation in her voice.

"Not much, honestly," Wing admitted.

"Just that she's into you, and you're into her. Oh, and that your mom caught the two of you kissing." Wei said smiling from ear to ear.

"That was…" Korra was at a loss for words. She had no idea why Opal would tell her brothers all of these things. "I never told her about that!" Korra said with the sudden realization that it must have been Asami who told her about their kiss and that both of them must have been confiding in her with some details of their feelings. It was no wonder that Opal had told Korra she had nothing to worry about when it came to pursuing Asami, she's had insider information. Korra shook her head and sighed. There was no point in lying to the brothers, "I wish there was more to it than that guys, but we haven't gotten that far. We just kissed that one time." Korra felt her cheeks growing hot and she shoveled the remainder of her first hot dog into her mouth. hoping to hide her reddening face from Wing and Wei.

"That's okay," Wei took a swig from his glass and then placed a hand on Korra's shoulder, "even the longest journey begins with a single step." He said in a sage-like tone.

"Aw," Wing said, "little Korra's growing up."

"Shut up! Both of you!" Korra yelled and swatted Wei's hand from her shoulder.

"Korra," Wei said seriously, "these hands are precious. These hands are gold. These hands catch touchdown passes, don't hurt them." Wing smacked his brother on the back of the head.

"We're just happy for you, Korra," Wing said, "we were starting to think you'd never get a boyfriend, much less a gorgeous girlfriend like Asami."

"She's not my girlfriend!" Korra practically squealed. The brothers laughed long and loud, but there revelry was cut short by the doorbell.

"Got it," said Wei who ran off to the door followed by Wing. Korra sighed at took a sip of her soda. She knew this peace would only last for a moment. This was one of the reasons she'd never wanted to get involved with anyone. All the questions. All the rumors. It was hard to juggle all these things on top of school, friends, and football. She knew she was starting to fall for Asami now, though. It was too late to turn back, and she didn't know if she really wanted to do that anyway. Asami had told her that she was worth the wait and Korra smiled at the memory. She was sure that Asami was worth the extra work, too. Korra focused all her efforts on eating her second hot dog quickly. She wanted to get outside and play 'Never Have I Ever,' but more importantly, she wanted to get closer to Asami.

Wing and Wei came back from the door with Mako and Bolin in tow. "Hey, guys," Korra greeted, "I didn't know you were coming."

"Yeah, well," Mako said giving his brother a dubious glance, "we had other plans tonight, but someone couldn't live without seeing his girlfriend."

"It's not my fault I'm dating the most amazing woman on the planet," Bolin said passionately.

"Yeah, bro, it kinda is," Mako chuckled. Bolin rolled his eyes.

"Good to see you, Korra," Bolin said giving her a hug from behind, "gotta go." He ran outside and from the kitchen Korra could see him engulf Opal in his strong arms and plant a quick peck on her cheek.

"Man," Wing said, "when are those two gunna get out of their honeymoon phase."

"I dunno," Mako answered, "but hopefully soon. I want my brother back. All he talks about these days is Opal." He crossed his arms and Korra laughed. "What's so funny?"

"Jealous of your little brother?" She asked.

"Jealous!? No way. I can get a girlfriend whenever I wanted to." He boasted and narrowed his eyes at Korra.

"Right…" Korra said and went back to her hot dog.

"You sure talk big for someone who hasn't even had her first kiss yet." Mako shot back at Korra. Every time they talked it seemed to turn into a contest of some kind.

"Actually," Wei started, "Korra kissed-"

"Wei!" Korra yelled, bits of half chewed hot dog flying from her mouth, "one more word and I'll give you a broken nose worse than mine!"

"Yeah, man," Wing said, "what's your problem. Let Korra have some privacy."

Wei shrugged, "I thought it was an interesting story. Besides, Korra, aren't you just one of the guys? We always swap stories about our love lives."

"No thanks," Mako said, "those stories are only interesting because we're talking about girls. I don't wanna hear about Korra macking on some guy." There was a stark silence after his comment and Korra shoveled her final hot dog into her mouth cover up the awkwardness of the moment. Mako gave them all a confused look, "anyway...you guys looking forward to the season opener in two weeks? I really think our team stands a good chance of winning the JV Championships this year. We're damn good, if I do say so myself."

"Oh yeah!" Wing said. His voice was full of excitement. "I'm looking forward to running circles around some defenders."

"I still say I'll get more TDs than you this season, Wing." Wei said giving his brother a playful punch to the ribs.

"In your dreams, man." The play punching turned into a full on wrestling match.

"Whoa!" Korra hopped up from her seat, cup and plate in hand, as to not get hit by the grappling duo. She walked past Mako and set her plate in the sink and filled her now empty cut with water and took a drink.

"You gunna be cleared to play, Korra?" Mako asked walking over to her and leaning on the counter.

"Yeah, I should be. Next weekend I'll check with my doctor one more time, but I'm feeling good. I think I'll get cleared for sure."

"Good," Mako said with a nod and she noticed his eyes were fixed on the cheer squad. She looked where his eyes were focused and found they were settled on Asami. Korra chugged the rest of the glass of the water down. This could mean trouble. If Mako still liked Asami and Korra started dating her the drama could spill over onto the field.

"You wanna play Never Have I Ever with the girls?" She asked Mako deciding to not bring up Asami for the time being.

"Sure," Mako said sounding noncommittal about it.

"Cool," Korra said smiling at him. She'd do her best to be as nice as possible to him from this point forward. Just in case things got more serious between her and Asami she needed to have a strong bond with Mako. A bond so strong that it wouldn't be broken by her dating his ex-girlfriend. "Wing, Wei?" They were still struggling with each other. Wing had his brother pinned to the floor, but Wei wasn't giving up yet. "Guys!" Korra yelled and they both looked up at her. Let's go play Never Have I Ever with the cheer squad."

"No!" They yelled together.

"Come on, even Mako agreed to play," Korra said motioning to the stoic guy next to her. He rolled his eyes.

"Really?" They both asked in unison again.

"Yes, really," Mako said. His eyebrow twitched a bit, "and I'm not going to be the only guy playing, so come on you two!" Wing stood and helped his brother to his feet.

"Alright," Wing said, "we can't let you go out there alone."

"Oh, whatever," Korra shot back at him, "you guys are in your glory and don't deny it." Korra headed out the door and into the backyard and the three boys followed her. "Opal!" She yelled, "are you ready to get started?"

"Finally," Opal said putting her hands on her hips with some sass. "How many hot dogs did you eat anyway, Korra?"

"Just two! We were talking, too!" Korra yelled giving her sass right back. "Also, I convinced the boys to play, like you asked, so gimmie a break!

"Right, Korra," Asami said walking up to them, "I know you are basically a one woman garbage disposal."

"If I recall correctly you can eat as much pizza as me…" She countered back and Asami laughed and gave her a wink.

"Just messing with you, babe." Korra flushed at the pet name. Asami had never called her that before. No one else seemed to react strangely to Asami's words, so Korra did her best to play it cool.

"Alright, alright!" Opal yelled taking charge. "Everyone in a circle. Three fingers up. Don't forget the rules. Just say something that you haven't ever done, but you think someone else in the circle has done. Make sure to start your sentence with 'never have I ever' and then say the thing you haven't done. Put a finger down if you've done it. If someone asks you to explain, then you have to tell the story behind why you are putting your finger down. If nobody puts a finger down then you have to put one down. Last person with any fingers up wins. Let's do this." Everyone sat down in the circle. Korra felt a little odd as she was sitting in between Asami and Mako.

Opal chose an innocent looking sophomore to go first. "Never have I ever kissed a boy." Almost all of the girls put a finger down, but Korra was not one of them.

"Hey, Korra, did you forget the rules of the game already? Geez, put a finger down. I think I know the rules better than you." Mako whispered to her.

"I haven't ever done that." She whispered back.

"But Wei said...oh! Oh..." He looked over at Korra wide-eyed. "Well, then I do wanna hear that story sometime."

"Oh, shut up, Mako." Korra returned her focus back to the game. The next girl was older, so she'd have to come up with something better, something less innocent to get more people out.

"Never have I ever kissed a girl," she said. All of the boy whined. That was clearly meant to target them, but there were a few gasps as Opal, Asami, and Korra each put a finger down, as well. Korra thought this would come up, but she didn't think it would happen so quickly.

"Whoa, Opal, you didn't tell me about this! Explain." Bolin said in a shocked tone.

"It was at a party last year, just for fun, I had no feelings. I was just curious as to what it was like to kiss a girl." She said and shrugged.

"And?" Bolin pressed.

"It was the same as kissing a guy, really." She kissed him on the cheek, "but nothing like kissing you sweetheart."

"Aw," many of the girls around the circle swooned. They were just too cute together.

"Korra?" Mako said with a devilish look in his eyes, "what about you?"

"Do I really have to explain this?" She said giving Opal a pleading look.

"Either that or you have to leave the game." Korra grumbled. She hated losing at anything, even if it was just a silly party game.

"Fine," she said. Opal hadn't used any names though, so neither would she, "I met this really amazing girl. She kissed me and I kissed her back. That's all there is to it."

"I want a name." Mako demanded.

"Opal didn't give a name, so I don't have to either." Korra crossed her arms and looked at Opal who she supposed was the gamemaster.

"It's true, she doesn't have to give a name."

"Psh, that's no fun," Mako said with a scowl.

"No one is curious about Asami's story?" Opal asked. Korra gave Opal an evil glance. She was taking this a bit too far for Korra's liking.

"Oh, I've kissed too many girls to count." Asami said sweetly, "you say its the same as kissing a boy, Opal, but I say it's better." Korra felt a twinge of anger rising up knowing that Asami had kissed so many others. She wondered if her feelings were truly sincere, or if Korra would just become another notch on Asami's belt. "That being said, there is one in particular that has my undivided attention right now." Korra smiled. The fire that was building up inside her was extinguished with those words. It was very hard to not reach over and take Asami's hand and tell her she felt the same way. This roundabout flirting was surprisingly fun for Korra.

Mako looked like he was about to say more, but Opal spoke up before he could get the words out, "let's keep going."

"Never have I ever had sex." Korra didn't put her finger down for this one, but things were escalating quickly. Nobody was pulling their punches. All of the boys put a finger down and so did Asami and Opal. A few other girls did, as well, but Opal and Asami were already out of the game. Nobody demanded to know their stories, it seemed like the questions itself had gotten many of the girls into a tizzy and several around the circle were blushing.

Opal stood up, "well, Asami, let's get some snacks from the kitchen."

"Sure," Asami said. She grabbed Korra's shoulder and used it as support as she got to her feet. Korra smiled and looked down closing her eyes for moment. Every little touch Asami gave to her was a gift she wanted to store in her memory.

"Never have I ever played football," the next girl said.

"This is BS!" Mako grumbled. All of the boys were now out and stood up, stalking off toward the kitchen. They were all complaining about being singled out. Korra laughed. She still had one finger up. She looked around. All of the other girls had two or three fingers up still. She would surely be targeted next.

"Never have I ever failed a test."

Korra sighed. She didn't realize her academic weaknesses were that well known. "Well that's it for me," she said and laughed. It was the first time she ever lost Never Have I Ever, but Korra was looking forward to lots of first in the near future.

* * *

Author's Note: Wow! Exactly 100 followers. I'm so happy. Even when I was writing fan fiction a long time ago I never got so many people reading my stories. I guess that means my ideas/writing is getting better. The next chapter will be super fluffy with Korrasami, so look forward to that and please read and review. You all are great!


	11. Just the Beginning

Korra opened the door and entered the kitchen. No one was there, but she heard the sound of the TV in the living room. She walked around the corner and they were all there. It looked like everyone had gotten over losing the game pretty quickly and had already moved on to new activities. Wing and Wei were sitting on the couch watching sports news on the TV. Opal and Bolin were sharing the loveseat and cuddling, but Bolin looked like he was trying to catch what was on the TV at the same time. Asami was leaning on the back of the couch talking to Mako. Korra couldn't see his face because his back was turned to her, but he had his arms crossed and he looked very tense.

"-not comfortable with anyone knowing, oh! Korra!" Asami pushed herself from the couch and walked a few steps closer to Korra. "Out so quickly, too? I honestly thought you might survive a bit longer."

"Yeah, well, since I was the only one with one finger left they kinda targeted me." Korra said scratching the back of her neck.

"What'd they get you out with?" Asami said as she leaned forward a bit and smiled. Asami's smile was infectious and Korra smiled back. She tried to contain her blush, but she felt a slight tingling in her face. She guessed there was just a twinge of red in her cheeks. Mako glanced over at them and Korra saw him cock an eyebrow.

"Never have I ever failed a test." Korra crossed her arms and pouted.

"Well, we'll make sure that never happens again," Asami said reassuringly.

"What were you two talking about, anyway?" Korra said gesturing at Mako.

"Mako wantes to know who's the girl that has Asami's 'undivided attention.'" Bolin piped up.

Korra laughed, "oh. Well good luck finding out, Mako."

"I have a bit of an idea now," Mako said looking from Korra to Asami and back to Korra again.

"Well," Korra said, feeling a little uncomfortable under Mako's scrutiny, "I should probably head home now. I want to check on Naga and I have all this makeup homework to do...so, yeah, thanks for dinner! Bye."

"Oh," Opal said standing up from the loveseat and walking over to Korra. She gave her a hug. "I'll walk you out."

"Me too," Asami said putting a hand on her shoulder.

"Okay," Korra waved, "bye, guys."

"Later, Korra," Wing and Wei said at the same time and waved while keeping their eyes on the TV.

"Bye, Korra," Bolin said jumping from the loveseat and giving Korra a big hug, too.

"See ya," Mako said and jumped over the couch and sat between Wing and Wei. Korra saw his cast one last suspicious glance back at her.

The three girls walked to the front door. "Are you sure you don't want me to go with you, Korra?" Asami asked as her hand grazed Korra's thigh as they walked. "I could help you with your homework."

"And have you miss the rest of the party?" Korra met Asami's eyes and saw nothing but the desire to leave with her in those big green eyes. "No way. Have fun here, Asami."

"I'm hurt, Asami," Opal said with a joking tone, "you'd rather spend time with Korra than with the cheer squad at this party I so kindly planned." Asami blushed and it made Korra smile. It was usually Korra that was blushing like a fool, but seeing Asami do the same was very cute.

"Don't worry," Korra said pulling Asami in for a tight hug, "I'll see you at school on Monday." Asami put her arms around Korra's neck and nuzzled her face into her muscular flesh.

"You two need a room?" Opal teased and Korra very shyly pulled away from Asami's grasp. Now Korra's face was red, too.

Asami laughed. "Opal, don't scare her."

"I'm not scared!" Korra said to Asami.

"Oh?" Asami put her hands on her hips, "then kiss me." Korra narrowed her eyes. She was not one to back down from a challenge. She worked up her courage, grabbed Asami's face with both of her hands and planted a quick kiss on her lips. When Korra backed away, Asami was smiling widely. "Well, that was very cute. Thank you," Asami leaned in and kissed Korra on the cheek.

"You two are adorable, just get together already," Opal said with a mischievous smile on her face.

Korra couldn't handle the teasing anymore. Another second standing by the door, and she thought her heart would beat out of her chest. "Okay, bye!" She swung the door open and jogged out to her jeep, leaving the front door wide open.

…

"That girl…" Opal said as her and Asami watched Korra's retreating from.

"I know…" Asami said facepalming with a laugh. "She's got no game at all."

"Who would have thought someone like you would fall for someone like her?" Opal closed the door as Korra jeep roared to life.

"I ask myself that all the time, but you have to admit, there is something charming about her goofiness." Asami sighed, "she's just very scared of closeness...I don't want to scare her away by being aggressive."

"Hmm," Opal said placing a hand on her chin, "I think I've got a plan."

"Really!?" Asami asked excitedly and grabbed Opal's hands. "what is it?"

"It would require you to skip one class though."

"Sounds like a small price to pay," Asami said with her classic hair flip, "what have you got in mind?"

"Let's work out the details, come with me." Opal and Asami headed to Opal's room to hash out the details of her master plan. Asami wondered what she could possibly have in mind that would make Korra open up to her completely. It was most likely something that would take full advantage of Korra's silliness. She couldn't wait to find out Opal's plan..

…

Korra walked into the lunch room and walked over to where she normally ate lunch with Bolin and the twins. "Hey, guy," she said and sat down next to Bolin. "How's it going?

"Amazing!" Bolin said energetically. "Opal and I had a date Sunday night and-"

"Stop right there," Korra said, "I love Opal, but I dont want to hear about your sexcapades. Plus, her brothers are here. They don't want to hear that either!"

"Yeah, definitely don't wanna hear about that," Wei said and took a huge bite of pizza.

"I was actually going to talk about the movie we saw. Don't forget, Korra, I am a perfect gentleman." He said pointing at her. The table vibrated as someone's cell phone buzzed. Everyone checked their phones.

"That's me," Korra said and opened the text message, "speaking of Opal."

"She texted you? She hasn't talked to me since this morning and she texts you first." Bolin pouted.

"Oh shush, Bolin," Korra said and scanned the text message.

_Opal: Meet me in the weightroom. I need to talk to you about something. It's urgent._

"Hmm?" Korra made a noise of confusion and sent a text back.

_Shouldn't you be in class?_

Opal's response was nearly instantaneous.

_Opal: Just come down here!_

Korra didn't reply back. She picked up her stuff, "sorry guys, Opal needs me for something."

"She needs you and not me," Bolin said laying his head on the table sounding depressed.

"She needs you, too. Stop worrying," Korra said with a laugh. "See you guys at practice."

"Later!" The twins said.

"Bye," Bolin managed weakly.

Korra rolled her eyes and headed down to the weight room. When she opened the doors Opal was sitting crosslegged in the stretching area. Next to her was a cd player with an auxiliary cable coming out of it, but nothing was plugged into it. Korra sat down next to her in the same style, "so what's up?"

"Thanks for coming down, Korra." She said with a smile.

"Well, you said it was urgent, but...this doesn't look so urgent to me." Korra said eyeing the cd player and cord skeptically.

"Oh it is," Opal assured her. "Got any good dance music on your phone?"

Korra dug her phone out of her pocket, "this seems even less urgent now…" None the less she handed her phone over to Opal.

Opal started pressing buttons and sighed, "your selection isn't that great for dancing."

"Well, sorry, I wasn't expecting an impromptu lunch dance party." Korra said sassily. "What is this really about Opal?" Opal plugged in Korra's phone, but she didn't press play yet.

"Stop asking questions, now, close your eyes." Opal put her hands on her hips and demanded.

"I'm not closing my eyes!" Korra yelled. She was getting annoyed with whatever game Opal was playing.

"I thought you might say that," Opal said and pulled a blindfold from behind her back.

"Okay, okay, I'll close them." Korra said closing her eyes and placed her chin in her hands.

"Nope, you had your chance," Opal stood up and tied the black cloth around her eyes.

Korra sighed, "this better be something good, Opal."

"Oh, it is," Opal tone turned lewd and Korra suddenly felt butterflies in her stomach. She had a feeling somehow Asami was involved in whatever Opal was doing. "Now just wait here, I'll be right back. I forgot one thing."

Korra heard the doors swing shut and she crossed her arms. She didn't have to wait long for Opal to come back. The doors swung open and she walked back toward where Korra was sitting, but she said nothing. Korra heard the opening notes of Jason Derulo's Trumpets and Opal grabbed her hands and pulled her to her feet. "Opal, what the hell-"

"Every time that you get undressed…" It was Asami voice that she heard whispering the first line of the song into her ear. Korra felt her heart beat quicken, so this had been their plan all along.

"A-asami!?" Korra sputtered out in shock.

Asami continued. Her hot breath and lips grazing Korra's ear sent chills down her spine. "I hear symphonies in my head. I wrote this song, just look'in at you. Oh whoa oh oh. Yeah, the drums they swing low and trumpets they go." When she finished those first few lines Asami stopped singing and placed her hands on Korra's waist. She pulled her close and Korra practically melted into the other girl's arms.

It was easier for Korra to dance freely when she wasn't looking at Asami. There was something very sexy about feeling her way around Asami's body as they dance together. Korra was shocked that they didn't step on each other's feet or bump into each other awkwardly, but she guessed that Asami was a pretty good dancer, so she made up for the fact that Korra was a bad and blindfolded one. Even though Korra couldn't see Asami she found herself blushing when she felt Asami's tight rear grinding into her. Korra was not used to dancing like this, but there was something so exhilarating about it and the way Asami's body seemed to fit perfectly into hers. As the song came to a close, Asami spun Korra around, wrapped her in her arms and lay her head on Korra's shoulder. The stood there just breathing and holding each other. Korra couldn't take not seeing Asami anymore and yanked the blindfold off.

"Asami," Korra said. Asami responded by lifting her head from Korra's shoulder. They were eye to eye now.

"Yes?" Asami asked, her hands rubbing the flesh of Korra's back beneath her loose t-shirt. Another song started to play before Korra could say anything and Korra was happy for the save because her mind was completely empty. She'd use this next song to think of something wonderful to say to Asami, something that would sum up the feelings she'd had since they first met. Korra thought this would most likely be an impossible task, but she'd try.

In time with the song Korra answered Asami with a lopsided grin, "shut up and dance with me." They danced much less sensually to Shut Up and Dance With Me, but it was a much sillier song than Trumpets. Asami still moved with grace and precision. Korra could hardly focus on her own dancing, as she was mesmerized by the way Asami moved so fluidly with the music. Korra took Asami's hand and twirled her underneath her arms, which was quite the challenge because of their height difference. Korra just managed to do it by standing on her tiptoes and she followed the twirl with a dip. For her efforts, Korra was rewarded with Asami's lovely laugh and crimson cheeks. At the end of the song they tumbled to the floor, giggling madly.

Korra reached above her and pulled her phone from the cd player. She was done dancing. She just wanted to lay there close to Asami. As they sprawled on the weight room floor on their backs breathless from the dancing, Asami took Korra's hand and their fingers intertwined. Asami rolled on her side to face Korra, "can I kiss you?" The same question she always asked.

Korra smiled, "No."

Asami's glowing eyes suddenly lost their shine and tears started to flow, "but I thought-" Korra put her finger over Asami's lips to stop her.

"Can I kiss you?" Korra asked as her smiled grew bigger.

Asami smacked her on the shoulder playfully, the sparkles now back in her eyes. "I thought you'd never ask." Asami tugged a stray lock of black hair behind her ear as Korra moved closer.

Korra's lips met Asami's gently at first. She was still very unsure. Not about her feelings for Asami, but about how to kiss. Asami pulled Korra's t-shirt to bring her even closer. It encouraged Korra and she opened her mouth to deepen the kiss. She found her rhythm and placed a hand in Asami's raven locks. She began slowly exploring Asami's mouth with her tongue. Asami reached up under the front of Korra shirt and she inhaled sharply, but she didn't break the kiss. Instead, the feeling of Asami's hand on her skin made Korra hunger for the same feeling. Korra pushed her hand, still connected to Asami's. under Asami's skirt. This time it was Asami that made a noise, one that Korra had heard in movies, but never before in real life. Asami moaned at Korra's touch and it made her heart fill with satisfaction and a feeling Korra didn't know how to describe. It was a feeling that made her want to rip Asami's clothes off right there and know her whole body. It was overwhelming. Korra continued to move her hand up Asami's leg and Asami moaned again.

"Korra," she said breaking away from the kiss with a shy smile on her lips.

"Mhm," Korra said as she nibbled at Asami's neck. Now that she had given into her feelings and knew Asami's taste and smell this intimately she didn't want to be separated from her.

"We need to stop," Asami said running her finger through Korra's hair. "remember where we are…" Korra was disappointed, but Asami was right. Opal was probably standing guard outside, but they were still at school and their was the chance of being seen by other students, or worse, teachers. Korra's only consolation was that Asami sounded just as upset about stopping as she felt.

"Maybe you shouldn't have tempted me in a public place," Korra said ruffling Asami's hair before pulling her hands away from the beautiful woman before her.

"Don't worry," Asami said with a wink, "they'll be plenty of time for more later."

Korra moved in closer to Asami and kissed her hard on the neck, "I like the sound of that."

* * *

Author's Note: As the chapter title suggests, this is just the beginning of Korra and Asami's relationship and I'm excited to explore different ways to portray it. I don't consider romantic scenes to be a strong area of my writing, so please feel free to critique. As this story continues, I'm sure I'll get better at writing the Korrasami romance. And yeah, they are clearly officially together from this point forward. So yay! Let me know what you think!

A big thanks to Tobias Chin (my beta reader) for the starting ideas about this chapter. Check out her stories, too, if you get the chance.


	12. Game Day Part 1

Korra couldn't stop smiling. She loved game days, and today was the first one of the season. Away games were her favorite, too. They didn't have as many fans in the stands rooting for them, but the team got to leave school early. As far as Korra was concerned, the less time in class, the better. Their first game of the season was at one of the furthest school in their division, Senlin High, so they got to leave just after Korra's lunch period, but first, Korra needed to pick up her homework from the staff room.

As she approached she saw several of her teammates around the open door. This was no surprise as they all needed to get their assignments before heading to the buses. Bolin, Wing, and Wei were amongst them, and as usual Bolin was in the center of the group being an entertainer. Korra ignored him and head straight for the door.

Wing noticed her before she made it inside and turned away from Bolin, "hey, Korra," he said giving her a playful jab to the gut, and she winced slightly, "you ready for this?"

Her wince quickly turned back into a smile, "I was born ready."

"Yeah!" He said and they high fived.

"Hopefully I get some playing time," Korra crossed her arms and muttered under her breath, "stupid Mako…"

"Did someone say Mako?" Bolin asked, his head popping out of the crowd.

"Nope," Korra said with a wave and walked into the staff room. "See you guys on the bus," she yelled out to them.

"Korra, please keep your voice down." Korra turn around and saw Mrs. Clark.

"Oh!" She yelped in surprise and Mrs. Clark gave her a hard look. Korra was not the quietest person. "Sorry," she said trying to lower her voice, but even she knew she wasn't doing a very good job at it. Korra looked around and saw the table closest to her had all the homework files sitting on it. She went over and started to flip through them.

Mrs. Clark cleared her throat, "by the way, Korra."

Korra looked up from the files at her teacher, "Yes?" Something about Mrs. Clark's voice made her think she was in trouble.

"I took the liberty of contacting Asami myself, since you seemed to have forgotten all about the forms I gave you."

Korra suddenly looked sheepish. Mrs. Clark was right, she had completely forgotten about those progress forms. She was pretty sure they were all crumpled at the bottom of her backpack by now. "I'm so sorry, Mrs. Clark!" She said raising her voice again. "If you could get me some new form, I'll-"

"Korra, it's fine. Asami and I've spoken, and I trust her. If she needs anything to help you, she knows she can come to me, and to be honest, I'm pleasantly surprised at all the progress you've made. Asami said you're a good student. It looks like some one on one attention was all you needed to get you back on track." Mrs. Clark placed a hand on her shoulder, "keep up the good work. Good luck in your game today."

Korra found herself blushing. The complements were nice, and she figured that's why Mrs. Clark thought her face was red. The real reason was that Mrs. Clark's words brought back memories of Asami's one on one attention during their last tutor session. The math help was important, and absolutely necessary, but it was the makeout sessions that the tutoring always turned into that Korra liked the most. Asami's body on top of hers. Korra's hands moving up her clothes and onto the bare skin on her back. "Thanks," Korra managed shyly, unable to clear her mind of her beautiful girlfriend. Korra found her homework file right after that, "well, see you next Monday in class."

"Bye, Korra," her teacher waved and Korra practically ran out of the staff room. Bolin and the twins were waiting for her.

"One on one attention, I bet," Wei said nudging her with his elbow. Wing made a sexy growling sound and the brother laughed.

"Shut up!" Korra yelled in embarrassment. "I told you guys I'd meet you on the bus, why are you still here?"

"You aren't happy we waited?" Bolin asked sounding dejected.

"Of course, I'm happy," Korra said throwing her arm around Bolin's shoulder. "I just wish these two would stop giving me shit." She pointed behind them with her thumb at Wing and Wei.

"Seriously, guys, everyone needs some help sometimes. At least Korra is doing what she needs to do to keep playing." Bolin said defending Korra. The brothers exchanged knowing glances. Korra held back a facepalm and decided it was finally time to tell Bolin the truth. He'd been making a fool of himself with his obliviousness for long enough.

"Um, Bolin, that's not what they are teasing me about." Korra said removing her arm from him. They continued walking toward the buses.

"What is it then?" Bolin asked, giving her a confused look.

"Well, you see, um," Korra suddenly felt tongue tied. Which was usually the case when she tried to talk about her and Asami with people, "Asami and I are...together. And these two," Korra said shooting and evil look back at Wing and Wei, "seem to really enjoy razzing me about it."

"It's only so fun because you get so worked up, you know?" Wei said smiling widely.

"Hmph, anyway-" Korra started, but an ecstatic Bolin cut her off.

Bolin grabbed her hard on the her shoulders, stopping Korra in her tracks. "Oh my God! Really? Together? As in dating?"

"Yes, really." Korra stated matter-of-factly. She swiped Bolin's hands from her shoulder, "it's no big deal."

"What do you mean 'no big deal,' Korra? This is a huge deal! How long have you been together? Have you seen her giant mansion yet? Is she a good kisser? What's her dad like? What did Mako say?" Bolin assaulted her with questions.

"Whoa, whoa, Bolin, slow down. This is too much for me to handle. Talk to Opal about it, wait," one questions did stick in her mind though and she narrowed her eyes and pointed at his chest, "why do you care if she is a good kisser?"

"Opal knew about this and she didn't tell me?" He said sounding shocked.

"Answer the question," Korra said with her finger still poised on his chest.

Bolin up his hands into the air as if surrendering to the police. "Just curious, Mako was always super tight lipped about Asami, so I just wanna know."

"Well, I'm not telling," Korra lowered her hand, "enough about this, guys. Get your heads in the game!"

"Right," the three boys agreed and they all hurried to the buses.

…

Asami sat on the back of the bus with Opal waiting for Korra to show up. She didn't take her eyes off of the back door of the school for a second.

"You two just can't get enough of each other," Opal teased.

"Oh whatever," Asami said, "like you aren't watching for Bolin…"

"Fair enough," Opal said as she leaned over Asami's shoulder, "Ah! There they are!" Opal pointed at the doors. Korra, Bolin, and the twins had just exited the building and they looked super excited. They headed for the first bus, but Asami knew they'd be turned away. There were already several players on their bus, it was clear to her that the first bus was full and the rest of the team had to ride with the cheer squad. Asami smiled. A two hour ride with Korra by her side would be nice. As Asami expected, a moment later all four of them were getting on their bus.

"Korra," Opal called out. Korra looked toward the back of the bus where Asami and her were sitting, "we saved you a seat back here." Opal waved her over and Asami gave Korra a wink. Even that small gesture caused Korra's smile to grow larger, though she was blushing much less now that they were together.

"Is there a seat for me too?" Bolin asked. Opal looked over at the two girls sitting on her left.

Opal looked at Bolin with a frown, "sorry, Bo, but no."

"Aw," he whined loudly, "why does Korra get to sit next to her girl, but I don't get to sit next to mine." Korra suddenly froze. She stood there for a moment in shock before turning on Bolin and grabbing him by the collar. She couldn't hear what Korra said to Bolin, but he looked very abashed after, and many of the players and cheerleaders were giving them odd glances. Korra looked at the closest open seat.

"It's okay, Korra." Asami said half rising from her seat, "come here." With so many eyes on her, Korra finally blushed, but she did as Asami asked. Asami stood up and let Korra moved into the window seat.

"Thanks, 'sami," Korra said as she slid past. Their bodies just grazed each other as she did and Asami couldn't help but give Korra's hips a tight squeeze. Korra laughed lightly and settled into her seat. Asami placed a hand on Korra's thigh and Korra placed her own hand over Asami's. Korra was still smiling, but she was staring out the window intensely.

"Hey," Asami said leaning toward Korra, "you okay?"

"Yeah," Korra said distantly, and squeezed Asami's hand tightly, "It's just I'm suddenly wishing I hadn't told Bolin about us."

"He was bound to find out eventually," Asami said reassuringly, "besides, him finding out doesn't change what we have."

"I know," Korra said and sighed, "it's just I feel like we shouldn't be so open about this...um, ya know, us."

"Says the girl holding my hand on a school bus." Asami said and quickly kissed her cheek.

"Asami," Korra said pushing her away, "I'm serious."

Asami eyed Korra sadly as the bus engine roared to life. "You're ashamed of us?"

"No!" Korra burst out and grabbed Asami by both her shoulders. "No, of course not. It's just…" Korra let Asami go and slumped back into her seat and crossed her arms. "It's just I don't think other people would understand. Hell, I hardly understand."

"Hardly understand what? Two people having genuine feelings for each other?" Asami shot back.

"Asami," Korra said grabbing Asami's hand placing it back on her thigh. She leaned her head on Asami's shoulder, "can we talk about this later. Somewhere more private?"

Asami breathed in Korra's scent deeply and intertwined her fingers with the beautiful girl next to her. All her anger was instantly swept away. "Alright," Asami agreed, but she still wanted to talk about this with Korra, and soon.

"Thanks," Korra said and Asami could feel Korra's body relax as they leaned into each other. It wasn't long before Korra's breathing was steady and soft. Asami didn't know anyone who could fall asleep as fast as Korra. Asami giggled and wiped a bit of drool dripping from her girlfriend's mouth.

"You two are so cute," Opal said eyeing the couple.

"Thanks," said Asami with a sad smile. Opal looked at Asami questioningly, but didn't have to say anything. Asami continued, "I just wish she wasn't so afraid to show the world how much she lo-" Asami stopped, she wasn't ready to use that word yet. "how much she cares about me. I want to show everyone that we are together. I'm proud to be hers and that she is mine. It hurts knowing she doesn't feel the same."

Opals gaze turned soft and she touched Asami's shoulder. "Asami, I think she does feel that way. You know Korra. She's thinking about the team and how others would react to your relationship."

"By 'others' you mean Mako," Asami gave Opal a hard look, "has she talked to you about this?"

"No," Opal said, "But, it's pretty clear that Mako still has feelings for you. If he were to find out about you and Korra, it might affect Korra and his teamwork. Korra wants to win more than anything. I think that's her main reason for being so reserved when the two of you are in public."

"I don't see how it's 'pretty clear' that Mako has feelings for me…" Asami said crossing her arms, being careful not to disturb Korra's sleep with her movements.

"Oh, come on, Asami," Opal said in disbelief, "you've got to see it."

"I don't." Asami snapped at her friend.

"Probably because you are so head over heals for Korra," Opal smirked, "but Korra sees it. Hey, Bo!" Opal yelled toward the front of the bus, and Korra stried.

"Opal," Asami said irritatedly, "you're going to wake her."

"Sorry," Opal said back to Asami and Bolin perked up.

"Yeah, gum drop?" He yelled back.

"Gum drop?" Asami said questioningly and laughed at Bolin's pet name for Opal. Opal gave Asami a quick glare.

"Come here for a second," Opal answered him. Asami rolled her eyes. They were being so loud.

"Sit down! And keep your voices down!" One of the coaches yelled at Bolin and Opal. Bolin sat back down, mumbling apologies. Opal pulled out her phone and started texting on it madly. After a moment she turned the screen toward Asami. She had to read through a plethora of smiley faces and 'I love you's" to get to the part that was important to her.

_Opal: You're brother still loves Asami, right?_

_Bo: Oh yeah, he's crazy about her._

Asami sighed, "this doesn't prove anything."

"Trust me, Asami, it does," Opal said seriously, "Bo and his brother are super close. If he says Mako still loves you, then he does."

"Fine," Asami said feeling determined, "then I'll talk to Mako as soon as we get to Senlin."

"Right before their first game? Are you sure that's a good idea?" Opal asked, sounding rather unsure.

"No, but there's only one way to find out." Asami snuggled into Korra's warmth and smiled. It was something she never wanted far from her ever again. She fell asleep quickly and her dreams were filled with nothing but deep blue eyes and big goofy smile.

…

Asami woke up to the same blue eyes staring at her. Korra blushed when Asami's eyes met hers, Asami wondered how long Korra had been watching her sleep. "We there yet?" She asked with a yawn as she stretched her arms over her head.

"Almost," Korra said and leaned back to a more friendly distance. Asami tried to not let her disappointment show. "Have a good nap?"

"Oh, yeah." Asami answered. The only better place to nap would have been in Korra's arms, but resting at her side was nearly as good. Asami bit her lip, she didn't want to start up another serious conversation, but she knew that Korra wouldn't be happy if she talked to Mako without checking in with her first. "Hey," Asami started and Korra looked over, "it's about Mako."

"What about him?" Korra asked in a rather aloof way that was not like her usual self. She looked really focused. Asami ventured that she was going over plays and strategies for the game in her head. She wondered if she got like this before every game.

"Nevermind," Asami said, deciding to allow Korra to focus on her game. They'd talk about it later. She also decided to take Opals advice, talking to Mako about her and Korra now would be a bad idea. She'd wait until after the game.

Korra seemed to snap out of her football trance for a moment, "you sure?" The bus jolted to a stop and Asami instinctively grabbed Korra to steady herself.

"Yeah," Asami said pushing her wild hair back behind her ears.

"Everyone off the bus," the same coach from before yelled.

Korra jumped to her feet, "gotta go!" She waved and gave Asami a quick smile before making her way to the front of the bus quickly like the rest of the players. Asami stood up and took her time like the rest of the cheer squad. Opal yawned next to her, it seemed like almost everyone had fallen asleep.

"Let's go Opal," Asami said giving her friend a hand up. They walked off the bus, got their bags and headed for the locker room. Opal was busy chatting with some of their other squadmates, leaving Asami to her thoughts. When she entered the locker room she immediately found Korra and set her bag down next to her girlfriend. She didn't make conversation. She just changed while stealing occasional glances at Korra's wonderfully defined body. Asami smirked when she saw Korra doing the same to her. Asami was only half changed when Korra cleared her throat.

"Yeah?" Asami said still teasing Korra by refusing to look at her.

"See ya." Korra said.

"Wait," Asami gave in, she couldn't let Korra go without giving her a proper goodbye and goodluck. Asami looked around and spotted the bathroom stalls. "Over here," she said walking toward them and waving at Korra to follow her. As soon as they were out of eyeshot of the rest of the girls in the locker room, Asami took Korra's hand and pulled her into the nearest stall. Asami pushed Korra's back against the cold metal and dove in for a kiss. Korra sitting next to her on the bus ride for two hours and not being able to have her way with her, it was torture. Asami was glad to finally have this release. She reveled in the feeling of Korra's strong arms wrapped around her and the taste of her salty lips.

Korra broke the kiss first and lowered her hands to Asami's hips. "As much as I'd love to stay here all day with you, I've gotta go. Sorry." Korra frowned. Asami wasn't sure if she really meant what she said. If it was between football and her, she had no doubt about what Korra would choose.

"Kick some ass, miracle" Asami said to Korra with a smile and one more peck on the lips.

"Will do," Korra answered with confidence. She leaned in and kissed Asami just under her ear and then gave it a small nibbled. Asami was tempted to pull her in for another kiss, but she didn't want to make Korra late for her warm-ups.

"Now get out of here." Asami said opening the stall door, "I've gotta pee."

Korra laughed and walked out. She snapped into a salute, "yes, ma'am!"

* * *

Author's note: I hope you enjoy this chapter. Not so much in the way of plot development, but the next few chapters will have a lot more of that, plus I think in the next chapter I might finally have to bump the rating up to M.

Also, for those who are also reading my other story, Mind Over Bending, I'm officially putting that one on hiatus. It's too much work to write both at the same time while still trying to stick to weekly updates for both. As soon as I finish this one, I'll get back to MOB.

Thanks for all the love people. Review/follow/fav. You guys are the best!


	13. Game Day Part 2

Korra look up at the scoreboard and seethed. 17-14. The Senlin Spirits were up by a field goal with only twenty seconds left. Korra clenched her fist. This should have been an easy game. There were so many missed opportunities. The offense just wasn't in sync, especially Mako, Wing, and Wei, even after all their practicing. Korra knew that if she had been in the game, she would have made several of the plays that Mako and the twins just didn't have the experience together to pull off. She shook her head, knowing she shouldn't be thinking like that with the game on the line. She needed to be thinking of how to help her team win. There was still hope for a victory, but it would take a miracle. Thankfully, she was pretty good at pulling off miracles.

"Coach," Korra said jogging up to Iroh, "I've got an idea. Put me in, please." She practically pleaded. Coach Iroh gave her a serious look.

"Timeout!" He yelled and the offence ran off the field and to him. "Korra," he said patting her hard on the shoulder pads, "you're up." Korra beamed. This was her chance to prove that she could play with the bigger boys on the JV squad. She was determined to not let this opportunity go to waste. "Huddle up guys!" Coach yelled. Everyone gathered around, "Lee, you're out this play. Korra, you're in." The offence exchanged confused glances. Korra didn't get it either. Why would Coach want two quarterbacks in on the same play? He continued, "Korra, line up on the left side just behind Wing. Mako, take the snap on the three count. Korra, when Mako takes the snap, pull back and take the handoff from him. Mako, once Korra has the ball, watch her back. Take down any defender that makes it through the line. Wing, Wei, you two run go routes straight for the endzone. Hopefully, with two quarterbacks in we can confuse them just enough to buy some time for Wing and Wei to make it down field. Take a shot, Korra." The head ref blew his whistle signaling the end of the time out. "Break," Coach Iroh said with a hand clap. Korra and the rest of the boys in the huddle did the same.

Korra ran back for her helmet and put it on while jogging onto the field. Mako stopped her before she got to her position. He grabbed her facemask and leaned in so they were face to face. "Let's do this!" He slapped her helmet. She could see he was pumped up for this play. He wasn't going to get to make the throw, but he was going to do his part.

She slapped his helmet back. "Hell, yeah!" Then howling she ran to line up a step behind Wing. Wing gave her a thumbs up and she returned it smiling, but when Mako started the count her smile disappeared. It was replaced by tight lipped concentration and a stone cold stare. The tension before the snap sent chills down Korra's spin. She was ready.

"Hut!" Mako yelled and the field descended into organized chaos.

…

Asami was so fixated on the field that she had completely forgotten about cheering. All around her she could hear the cacophony of cheers from the squad, the stands, and from the benches. Everyone knew the game was down to this final play. Asami smiled, and Korra was playing. She hadn't been named the starter, but it looked like that when clutch time came around, Coach Iroh still wanted the ball in her hands.

Asami heard Mako's voice, loud and rasping, and the field exploded with activity. Asami had been watching football games for her whole life, so following all the activity was second nature to her. Wing and Wei shot straight down the sidelines. Their defenders were on their heels for the time being, but Asami figured one of the twins would be able to get some distance between them. Asami focused back behind the line and saw Korra drop back and take a handoff from Mako. She bobbed on the balls of her feet, eyes focused downfield. The line was holding, but a few defensive linemen looked as if they were about to break through. Asami grit her teeth, a linebacker had broken though and was heading straight for Korra. Mako got low and delivered a devastating blow, laying the other boy flat on his back. Korra looked left, then right. Just like during Korra and Mako's contest, Asami found herself standing in awe of Korra's poise and beauty on the field. Korra pulled her arm back and released a perfect spiral. Asami held her hands to her chest and held her breath.

The ball was a bit overthrown, but Wei dove just as he got to the endzone. He was able to haul it in and and the ref signalled a touchdown. Asami jumped in the air and let out the breath she'd been holding in a loud yell. She looked around and saw the whole cheer squad doing the same. Opal wrapped her arms around Amsai and the two girls excitedly cheered. "That play was amazing!" Opal screamed.

"I know! I can't believe they pulled it off." Asami said looking back at the field. The field goal unit hadn't even taken the field, but that was just a formality now. Even if they somehow managed to miss it, North Republic High would still be ahead by three points. The whole football team was on the field celebrating. If it hadn't been for that last amazing play, Asami would have thought it was a little too much celebration. This was only the first game, after all, but that extraordinary last play made all the celebration make sense. Asami ran toward the field, too. She didn't want to be left out, and she needed to tell Korra how amazing she was.

She ran toward Korra, who was in the middle of getting a big hug from Mako. They were both shouting and whooping in excitement. Wing and Wei also jumped in, "Korra, you're amazing!" With their helmets on Asami couldn't tell which brother had spoken, but he'd stolen her line.

"You really are a miracle worker!" Said the other twin.

"Korra!" Asami yelled as she got closer. Korra took her helmet off and waved, but Asami didn't slow down. She slammed straight into Korra sending them both flying to the ground. In the high of the moment, Asami couldn't stop herself from planting a kiss right on Korra's lips, and much to Asami's surprise, Korra kissed her back. She'd expected Korra to be more reserved around all these people, but she was probably also lost in the glory of the moment.

"Really, you two? Right here?" Mako scoffed and put his hand on his hip. When Asami looked up she was blinded by a camera flashing right in her face.

…

Korra lay back on her bed. She was replaying all the events of the day in her mind. Despite the small argument with Asami on the bus, everything had been perfect. Until she saw the flash of that camera. Korra's stomach dropped as she remembered the sudden burst of light and she frowned. Her body had just reacted, she'd pushed Asami off her forcefully and hadn't spoken to her since that moment. Korra even rode a different bus back to school in order to avoid her. She rolled over and buried her head in her pillow. She screamed into it, but it didn't make her feel any better. Bitter tears rolled down her cheeks and she sat up and pulled her knees to her chest. She kept making mistakes. On one hand she worried about pushing Asami away, but on the other she feared what affect their relationship would have on the team. Mako didn't have any doubts about the two of them now, and he hadn't reacted badly, but there was still the matter of that reporter. Korra reasoned that a high school football game wouldn't make it into the papers, but with that amazing last play she doubted her reasoning.

A knock at the door snapped Korra out of her thoughts. "Korra, sweetie?" It was her mother.

Korra wiped away her tears with her hands and cleared her throat. "Yeah?"

"Asami is here to see you." Senna answered.

Korra sighed and stood up. She wiped her face with her shirt to make sure all the wetness was gone from her eyes and opened the door. Her mother was standing there with Asami one step behind. "Thanks, Mom." Korra said with her voice devoid of emotion and she gave Asami a hard stare. Asami met Korra's gaze with equal passion and slightly narrowed eyes.

"Well," Senna said breaking the pregnant pause, "if you two need anything I'll be in the kitchen." She made a hasty retreat down the hallway.

Asami took a step forward. She placed on hand on her hip and the other on the doorway. "Hey." She said simply. Her lips were slightly upturned, but it wasn't quite a smile. Korra felt her lips twitch a bit, but she was able to hold her lips into a tight line, maintaining her poker face.

"Hey," Korra said in the same dead tone she'd used with her mother.

Asami took another step forward and was now standing fully in the doorway. "Can I come in?" She asked, sounding a little uncertain. Korra didn't say anything but stepped aside allowing Asami to enter. Korra closed and locked the door behind them. Then returned to the spot on her bed where she'd been lying before. She closed her eyes and put her hands behind her head. At first, Asami said nothing, but it's wasn't long before Korra felt the bed creak with the weight of one more person.

Korra opened her eyes and looked at Asami, who was now sitting on the bed with her back turned to Korra. "What is it?" Korra asked. She reached out and grazed Asami's back with the tips of her fingers. Korra sighed. She couldn't believe how weak she was to the woman next to her.

"You've been crying," Asami turned at her hips and looked at Korra in the eyes again. Her stare piercing Korra's soul.

Korra let her hand drop to her side, She considered lying, but Asami already saw through her. "Yeah," Korra produced the goofy laugh she knew Asami loved so much, "but just a little."

"Oh, Korra," Asami said falling into Korra's arms. She wrapped her arms around Korra's middle and lay her head on her chest. Snuggling closer she continued, "talk to me. What's wrong?"

Korra didn't know how to answer the question exactly, so she asked a question of her own. "How can you forgive me so easily? I keep doing such stupid things to you, and yet you keep coming back...I don't deserve you. Not after being so horrible to you today." Korra lay her hands flat at her sides. She wanted to hold Asami badly, but she meant what she said, she didn't think she deserved the pleasure of Asami's skin on hers right now. Korra tilted her head to the side, so she couldn't even look at the woman holding her tightly. She could still smell her though, and that scent made it hard to resist Asami.

"Korra," Asami slid her hand from under Korra's back and up to her face and caressed her cheek. She tilted Korra's head down, so they were eye to eye again. "I never said I forgave you," Asami winked playfully, "but...you were worth the wait, and now you're worth the hard work. I know this is difficult for you, but if you could just explain to me why, I might be able to help you more."

"It's just," Korra paused, she was pretty sure she'd told Asami what she was about to say. She finished her thought anyway, "I don't want our relationship to get in the way of football."

"It won't," Asami assured Korra.

Korra grabbed Asami's hand and pulled it away from her face. "But it already has!" Korra yelled. "All of our friends may be fine with us being together, but what about everyone else?"

"Who cares about everyone else?" Asami asked with a tone of surprise in her voice. "You aren't with everyone else, you're with me."

"Asami, you know damn well it's not that simple. People love getting in others' business. We may just be high schoolers, but with me being "the miracle" and you being the daughter of the president of Future Industries, there are bound to be nosy people who can't mind their own business. That reporter today was just the first time. I bet that sort of thing will happen a lot more if we continue our relationship." Korra said rolling over and out of Asami's arms. She heard Asami sigh.

"You're right, Korra. It's not that simple, but I wish it could be. I think we should just live normally and deal with all of these problems as they come up. We don't have to worry about what might happen. We should just enjoy the moment." Korra could feel the change in Asami's breathing and she rolled back over to see tears rolling down her cheeks.

"Asami," Korra said shooting up from her back and throwing her arms around the other girl. "Don't cry. I'm sorry." Asami wrapped her arms around Korra and rested her head on Korra's shoulder.

"Don't ever use 'if' when talking about our relationship again," Asami mumbled into Korra.

"Okay, I won't." Korra kissed Asami softly on the neck and ran her hands through her long raven locks. Korra felt Asami's muscles tighten and she lifted her head.

"Korra," Asami said in a low whisper. She brought both her hands up to Korra's face and held her steady.

Korra's heart pounded madly. She had seen Asami looked at her in many ways, but this way was new. Asami's cheeks were red and Korra could feel passion radiating from her whole being. "Y-yeah?" It was the only thing Korra could manage to get her mouth to stutter out.

"I love you." Asami practically growled and pressed her lips hard against Korra's. Korra's head was spinning. No one had ever told her that they loved her like Asami just had. All her reservations about not deserving Asami went out the window and Korra kissed Asami back with all the fire she had inside. Asami pulled back and smiled. Korra leaned in to kiss her again, but Asami recoiled from her advance. Asami stood up and pulled Korra by her shirt collar to the edge of the bed.

Korra placed her hands on Asami's hips and looked up at her. "I love you, too," The words felt so easy coming off of her tongue. It was so natural. It was right. Asami pulled her shirt over the top of her head and Korra found Asami's inviting navel just inches from her face. Korra pulled Asami into her and kissed her stomach and slowly stood kissing and nibbling all the way up to Asami's neck. When Korra reached Asami's face she kissed her on the lips and was welcomed by Asami's parting lips. Asami moaned as their tongues played in her mouth. Korra moaned in response. Her desire increasing with Asami's. Korra could feel Asami's hands fumbling with the bottom of her shirt.

"Arms up," Asami said with Korra's bottom lip still in her mouth. Korra compiled with pleasure and Asami lifted Korra's shirt over her head and threw it to the ground. Asami pushed Korra back on the bed. Korra had never known such want in her entire life. Asami got on her knees in front of her and kissed Korra on the navel, just as she had done to Asami. Korra moaned again as Asami kissed and licked higher on her body. Asami's nails ran up her spine, making the sensation all the more pleasureable. When Asami reached Korra's sports bra she reached under and fondled her breasts. Korra gasped. They'd never gotten this far. Asami clearly wanted more tonight than she'd ever gotten from Korra. "You okay?" She paused for a moment and looked at Korra with wonder.

Korra wanted more from Asami, too. "More than okay." She said smiling. Korra reached around Asami's back and unhooked her bra. Korra moved her hands up and down Asami's back. It was amazing to feel her from top to bottom with no clothing getting in the way. Korra kissed Asami on the neck several times. Asami arched her back and pulled Korra by the hair away from her pale flesh. Asami planted a soft kiss on Korra's lips.

"You have to lose the bra, too." Korra nodded and practically ripped the bra off her body. Asami pushed Korra onto her back and straddled her. Korra laughed when she hit the bed, she loved the rough side of Asami that she was seeing for the first time. Asami looked Korra up and down and licked her smiling lips. Korra felt suddenly shy and blushed. Asami was the first person to see her like this, it made her feel vulnerable. Asami leaned down and took Korra's breast in her mouth and the feeling of vulnerability was replaced by euphoria and lust.

"A-asami…" Korra cooed her name, "you're amazing." Asami didn't answer with words. She looked up at Korra with those amazing green eyes alive with animal cravings. The look in Asami's eyes brought a whimper to Korra's lips. Asami seemed to understand that as a cue to go further. Asami lifted her body from Korra's. When she came back down they were face to face.

"Do you want more?" She asked. Her eyes had returned to normal for the time being. Korra felt nervous about what "more" would mean for her, but she knew she wanted it. Korra kissed Asami, but this time it was Asami who took control, pushing her tongue into Korra's mouth. Korra pulled back, breathless and nodded. "Okay," Asami said and her wild eyes were back. Asami grabbed Korra by the hair again and kissed her neck over and over again. Between all the kisses Korra could feel Asami's hand sliding lower down her abdomen. Then all the way down into her pants. Suddenly Korra realized how wet she was down there. When Asami's hand reached her wetness, she stopped. "You really want this, huh?" She giggled and whispered in Korra's ear.

"It's because you're so sexy," Korra said as she ran her hands through Asami's hair and leaned down to suck on her hard nipples. Asami groaned and finally began to massage Korra's clit with her fingers. Korra wasn't able to continue playing with Asami's breasts because of the intense rapture coursing through her body. She leaned back letting Asami pleasure her. She held Asami closer to her as her breathing became more rapid. Her whole body felt like it was going to explode. "Stop!" She yelled out.

"What's wrong?" Asami pulled her hand from Korra's pants and held her tightly.

"Nothing," Korra panted, "sorry...that was just really...intense. Let's stop for a while..."

"Alright," Asami smiled and curled up next to Korra occasionally caressing her back and stomach. Korra felt bad. She didn't want to leave Asami unsatisfied, but this was just too much to take at once. Korra smiled, she looked forward to the next time. She knew she'd be able to go further and maybe even give Asami what she'd given her. Korra sighed in contentment.

"Do you have anything to do tomorrow?" She asked interlocking her fingers with Asami's.

"Just you," Asami said and nuzzled her head into Korra's neck. Korra laughed lightly. Asami had been right. They just needed to enjoy the moment and everything would be fine. They fell asleep in each others arms. Korra dreamed of Asami and she hopped that Asami was dreaming of her, too.

* * *

Author's Note: Hi all! This is my first attempt to write something "sexy" so I hope it went well. I had to up the rating to M for this scene and there'll be more like it later on in the story. Let me know what you thought :)


	14. Discretion

"Asami Sato and Korra Southern, please report to Principal Raiko's office," Korra had just settled into her seat for her third period history class. She picked up her bags and grumbled as she stood back up. Her and Asami being called to the Principal's office at the same time, Korra knew that couldn't mean anything good. Wing gave her an encouraging thumbs up and her teacher gave her a confused look. Korra was loud and opinionated, but she wasn't in the habit of getting in trouble. She grimaced and headed out the door.

When she reached the principal's office, she could see Coach Iroh standing next to Raiko's desk through the large window next to the door, but she didn't see Asami. Korra knocked and Principle Raiko called her in. "Coach, Mr. Raiko, what can I do for you?" She said with a nervous laugh.

"Miss Southern," Raiko said in an unfriendly manner, "please sit." Korra's insides squirmed. She could tell this was going to be even more unpleasant than she could have guessed.

"Coach, what's going on? Am I in trouble?" Korra asked. She didn't want to wait to find out what was going on.

"Let's just wait for Asami to get here. What we have to say is for both of you to hear." He answered with a tone that was softer than how she usually heard him. She realized how strange it was to not hear him yelling. He didn't seem nearly as angry as Principle Raiko. Whatever was going on, she hoped he would be on her side.

A soft knock came at the door. "Come in," Raiko said. The door cracked open and it was Asami.

"Hey, Korra!" She greeted with a smile and she walked over and gave her girlfriend a hug.

"Hey," Korra said blushing a bit at the affection that Asami was showing her in front of the principal and her coach.

Raiko cleared his throat. "Miss Sato, please sit down." Korra was pretty sure he'd actually spat the words out.

"Alright," she said and sat in the chair next to Korra. "What's this all about?" Asami asked in a way that Korra thought was very assertive and sexy. It was easy to see that she was the daughter of a wealthy family. She clearly didn't take shit from anyone, even the principal of the school.

Raiko held up a copy of the local paper and flipped to the sports section. Korra saw the problem straightaway. On the page he was holding up was a picture of Korra and Asami kissing after North Republic High's win at Senlin last Friday. It was a small picture and even smaller article, but Raiko seemed furious about it. Korra didn't quite understand why he was so angry, but this was exactly she was worried about with her and Asami's relationship. "I've been getting calls about this all morning! Many parents are upset that I'm allowing such a relationship to persist at our school." Korra didn't know what to say, but Asami spoke up immediately. Korra was glad that she was next to her now.

"With all due respect, Principle Raiko, our relationship has nothing to do with you, this school, or any of the parents who finds what we are doing to be unacceptable." Asami crossed her legs and folded her hands on her lap.

Raiko seemed taken aback by Asami's forthrightness. "That very well may be, Miss Sato, but this," the principle paused and pointed at the picture, emphasizing his point, "this must stop!" Asami looked over at Korra sadly and Korra gazed back at her with a reassuring smile. Asami smiled in return. Korra was trying to convey her thoughts through her eyes. She wanted to let Asami know that she wouldn't end things, not now, but with the two adults there she was too nervous to say it out loud. Korra hoped that Asami's smile was a sign that she understood Korra's feelings.

"Of course," Coach Iroh spoke up, "you both have every right to be with who you choose, but just be more discreet about it from now on." Raiko snorted and looked at Iroh. "Principle Raiko, Asami has a point, we can't demand that the two of the end their relationship. I think this is the most we can ask."

Korra and her coach made eye contact and he gave her a nod. She sighed in relief. He was on her side. Korra figured she should say something, too. She'd been silent this whole time, but she was determined to not let Asami stand up for them on her own. "Principle Raiko, we're really sorry about this. It wont happen again. We'll be more careful."

Raiko leaned forward and massaged his temples. "Fine, but if anything like this happens again, expect a much harsher punishment. Now get to class."

"Of course, Principle Raiko, thank you for your leniency in this matter." Asami said and got to her feet.

Korra stood up from her chair. She didn't say a word. They walk to the door side by side. Asami opened the door for them and as Korra was walking out she instinctively took Asami's hand. The whole meeting had stressed her out and the feeling of Asami's soft hand in hers washed her worries away. She heard Principle Raiko clear his throat from behind her, "you call that being discreet, Miss Southern?"

Korra turned around and look the principle directly in the eye. "There are no cameras around. What? I can't even hold my girlfriends hand at school?"

"No." Raiko said firmly. "And don't call her that, either. Obviously, this newspaper incident sparked this controversy, but now that everyone in the school knows, you can't go around showing public displays of affection. It could lead to more complaints from parents and students."

Korra felt rage bubbling up inside her. He had no right to tell her she couldn't do what a straight couple could do on campus freely. "Principle Raiko," she said trying to keep her voice even, but even she could hear it crack with anger, "I'm with Asami, and her opinion is the only one that matters when it comes to-"

"Korra," Asami said sternly and placed a hand on her shoulder. She continued in a softer voice, "this isn't a fight we can win. Let's just go." Korra clenched her fists at her side.

…

"Sorry again about all the trouble, Principle Raiko, Coach Iroh," Asami said as she lead Korra out of the office. Korra's face was red, but Asami knew it was out of frustration and anger as opposed to embarrassment. As soon as they were out of eyeshot of anyone in the administration offices, Asami took Korra's hand.

Korra perked up, "I thought we were going to be discreet." She said that last word with disgust.

"We are," Asami said and pecked her on the cheek. "No one can see us right now, and don't worry, as long as Raiko or any teacher's don't see us, we'll be okay."

"Asami, there have got to be cameras all over the school that we can't see." Korra said with a nervous tone in her voice.

"Oh, don't worry, do you really think Principle Raiko has the time to be watching out for us all the time. Those cameras are for looking for kids with drugs and kids starting fights. Not two girls holding hands." Asami said trying to reassure Korra and it seemed to be working because Korra squeezed her hand tighter and smiled.

"That was pretty amazing by the way." Asami cocked and eyebrow and Korra clarified, "the way you spoke to Raiko. It was super authoritative, and well...kinda sexy." Korra laughed and rubbed her neck with her free hand.

"Oh yeah, you liked that?" She asked using the same strong tone she'd used with Raiko and Korra blushed.

"Definitely!" She answered enthusiastically. Korra leaned in and gave Asami a quick kiss under her jaw. Asami giggled. It seemed like that was quickly becoming Korra's favorite place to kiss her. Asami liked it, too.

"But seriously," Asami said and ruffled Korra's hair, "I've sat in on enough my dad's business meetings to know how to handle situations like that. I am being groomed as his successor, after all. I'm more impressed with how you stood up for us." Asami paused. Her emotions were starting to well to the surface and she just wanted to hold Korra tightly in her arms and never let her go. She cleared her throat.

"What's wrong?" Korra asked. Asami smiled at her. Korra was starting to feel her changing moods much more quickly.

"Nothing," Asami said quickly, "it just made me really happy. That's all."

"Then why'd you stop me?" Korra asked.

"I don't want you getting in trouble," Asami said and pinched Korra's cheek. "You were nearly as hot headed as you get on the football field back there." They both laughed.

Korra rubbed her cheek, "I guess I was."

"I know one place there aren't cameras," Asami whispered in Korra's ear. Korra gave her a wicked smile and Asami felt her desire for Korra explode. Korra was still a little tentative about anything sexual, but she was getting more passionate every day. Korra took off at a jog to the nearest bathroom, pulling a giggling Asami behind her. As soon as Korra swung the door open it was clear that no one was there but them. Korra turned around and pulled Asami in for a kiss without hesitation. Asami accepted Korra's lips longingly. It hadn't even been three hours since she's last tasted them, but every time felt new and exciting. "You know," Asami said pulling away briefly, "we should at least get into one of the stalls, just in case."

"Oh come on," Korra pouted, "this is fine."

"I don't know about that," Asami said and nibbled at Korra's ear, "I see many bathroom stalls in our future."

The door creaked open and a young girl entered the bathroom. She stood frozen and wide eyed at the sight of the two girls standing wrapped in each others arms. "I'm sorry," she squeaked, "I'll find a different bathroom." Then she ran out.

Korra and Asami looked at each other and laughed. "Fine," Korra said, "a bathroom stall it is."

* * *

**Author's Note: Hi everyone! Sorry this chapter is so short, but the next one will be longer :) I just wanted to get something up in timely manner, even if it is a little on the short side. I've decided to start responding to some reviews here, so please keep reviewing and I'll do my best to respond to any of the reviews that bring up good points. I hope this helps you get to understand me and my thought processes behind this story a bit more, too!**

AD Lewis said:

_A charming little story so far though I do feel that them saying "I love you" was a bit soon since Korra is still struggling with her sexuality in the same chapter - was expecting Asami to say it since she's more accepting of her orientation and then Korra to say it later on in the way I look forward to the next chapter :) _

**I really wanted Korra saying I love you to be a turning point in the story. I think lots of people don't want to disappoint their partners by not saying "I love you" back. I see Korra the same way, but also in that moment she realized her feelings for Asami were true and that it doesn't matter that they are both girls.**

YouWishICare said:

_For your first time at a lemon it wasnt bad at all lol._  
_Anyway, keep it up. I enjoy reading your story a lot._

**I really appreciate that. Like I said, it was my first time writing something like that, so I was quite worried it would end up really bad. Haha.**

Yoko Nebutani Sheriukie said:

_AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! DDDD!_

**Whoa, no words? That's a damn good reaction, I'd say.**

**Thanks everyone! Until next time, happy reading!**


	15. Homecoming Part 1

"Korra?" The bed creaked a bit as Asami slid back under the covers with Korra. Korra grumbled and snuggled deeper under the sheets. A moment later she felt Asami's arms tighten around her center. Asami planted a kiss on the back of her neck. "Everyone's waiting downstairs. You can't sleep forever."

"I can try," Korra mumbled in her zombified state.

"Well, we can always leave you behind," Asami whispered into Korra's ear, "but, I know you don't want to miss out on the grand tour."

Korra groaned and rolled over to face Asami. She tucked a stray lock of hair behind Asami's ear and kissed her on the forehead. Asami was right, she didn't want to miss out on the chance to see the Future Industries Fire Ferrets' Training Facility. That didn't make waking up early any easier, especially not on a Saturday. Korra pulled her body close to Asami and rested her head in the nook of Asami's neck. "I hate mornings…"

Asami stroked her hair and giggled. "I know, babe." Asami moved her hand from Korra's hair and down her side.

"What are yo-" Korra was cut off as Asami gripped her ankle and gave it a strong yank toward the end of the bed.

"Now, up!" Asami demanded with a smile on her face. "We can't have you missing breakfast. It's going to be a long day." Asami pulled Korra to the edge of the bed and placed her feet on the ground.

Korra sat up and rubbed her eyes. "'Sami!" She pouted drowsily. She held her hands out to Asami, waiting for a hand up from her.

"Oh, come on, Korra. You can get yourself up." Asami teased, but still grabbed Korra's outstretched hands. Korra smirked and pulled hard. They both tumbled back onto the bed giggling in a heap. Korra felt suddenly invigorated by Asami's close proximity and her laughter. They play wrestled for a moment before Korra pinned Asami to the bed, nuzzling her head into Asami's chest. She then flopped down on the beautiful girl beneath her, making sure she couldn't move even an inch. "Korra," this time it was Asami's turn to whine, "seriously, everyone's waiting for us."

"Okay," Korra kissed Asami's neck and then rolled off of her. "Go on," she said as she hopped off the bed. "I'll be down as soon as I change."

"See you in a minute," Asami waved as she exited the room.

Korra fell back on the bed for a moment more. She rolled over, breathed the smell of the bed in deeply, and sighed with a smile dancing on her lips. Korra was certain she would never get enough of that scent. The scent of the woman she loved. With a grunt of exertion she pushed herself from the bed and quickly changed into some slightly torn jean shorts and her Fire Ferrets jersey. It was, of course, the jersey of her favorite player, number twenty-five, Boulder. Korra had always thought it was a pretty apt name for a running back. She jogged out of Asami's room and toward the kitchen. "Morning!" She yelled as she entered. Bolin, Opal, the twins, Mako, Asami, and Mr. Sato were all there.

"Barely," Mako crossed his arms and shot her an annoyed glare, "we were about to leave without you."

For a moment Korra felt a twinge of guilt for making them wait, but when she looked around Mako was the only one who seemed irritated, so that feeling faded. Korra took a seat next to Asami and placed a hand on her thigh, "you wouldn't leave me behind, right?"

"Of course not, babe." Asami said sliding a plate of eggs and bacon over to Korra. "Now, hurry up."

Hiroshi laughed heartily, "you two couldn't be anymore opposite."

"Opposites attract," said Opal and Korra blushed.

"Two of you are proof of that," Asami said glancing over at the couple sitting across from her.

"What?" Bolin said, "Opal and I are two peas in a pod. We are exactly alike!"

"Bro," Mako said and leaned back in his chair, "you two are exact opposites, but there's nothing wrong with that."

"That's right sugar plum," Opal said in a baby voice and poked Bolin in the stomach, "I love you for your goofy self." Mako gave them a look of utter disgust. Korra and Asami both laughed.

"I swear, the pet names you two come up with keep getting worse and worse," Asami said.

"Korra! Can't you eat any faster!" Wei yelled out as if he was in physical pain.

"Seriously," his brother backed him up, "we're dying to leave already."

Korra tried to speak, but it came out in garbled, unintelligible bursts. Asami laughed, "calm down guys, she's almost done." Asami looked over at Korra and their eyes met. Korra nodded in thank for the assist with the twins.

"So," Hiroshi said turning toward Mako, "I hear you'll be facing Asami's old school during the homecoming game."

"Yeah," Mako answered, "but since we're just the JV squad, it won't be a big deal whether we win or lose."

Korra nearly spat out her food, but managed to swallow before speaking, "no big deal! What do you mean 'no big deal?' Every game is a big deal!"

"I'm not saying it's not important to me!" Mako countered, "I'm just saying that people will be paying more attention to the Varsity game. You know me, Korra. I'm gunna do my best to win every time." Korra nodded in approval and slammed down a whole piece of bacon in one bite. That was her favorite thing about Mako, his competitiveness. Since their win at Senlin, he'd been showing her a lot more respect, too. Now, they worked together like a well oiled Satomobile.

"You'd better be prepared," Hiroshi warned, "East Republic High has a damn good football team."

"Yeah," Mako said, "I know." His eyes narrowed a bit.

"Oh, right!" Bolin chimed in, "last year both the JV and Varsity teams got crushed by them." Opal rammed her elbow into Bolin's side not so gently. "Ow! What?" Opal pointed at Mako and Bolin must have recognized the look of his brother full of rage. "Ah, sorry, Mako. Don't worry, you'll get them this year."

"Yeah, we will," he agreed.

"If I recall correctly, it was close game for you, too, right Korra?" Hiroshi asked.

Korra started to wipe her face with her arm, but Asami handed her a napkin. She cleaned her face and answered, "oh yeah. That game nearly ruined the freshman team's perfect season. Their quarterback, Tahno was his name, I think. He's a monster on the field."

"That's him," Asami said with revulsion, "and he's the quarterback for the JV team now from what my friends a ERH tell me."

"Sounds like you aren't his biggest fan…" Korra trailed off. She wanted Asami to fill in the gaps.

"He's just really obnoxious and full of himself." Asami said.

"Sounds just like Korra," Mako quipped with a sly grin. The twins laughed and even Bolin and Opal snickered a bit.

"Nothing like Korra," Asami said, "trust me. You'll see when you meet him." Korra tried to recall what he had been like last year. She only saw him that one game because ERH had been knocked out of the state tournament in the semifinals. Try as she might, Korra couldn't remember anything about him beyond his skills on the football field. That was all that really matter to her, anyway.

Korra finished off the last of the eggs on her plate and gulped down the glass of milk she hadn't noticed until that moment. "Ah!" She sighed contently with a full belly, "let's get outa here!" The others looked excited about finally getting to leave.

"Alright, everyone," Mr. Sato said and got to his feet, "follow me." They all got up and followed Mr. Sato to the front door. He opened it and in their huge driveway sat a black SUV limo.

"No way." Bolin said seemingly in a state of shock.

"We get to ride in that thing! Sweet!" Wing yelled and high fived his brother.

"Whoa," was all Korra could manage. Asami grabbed her hand and pulled her down the stairs of the front porch.

"My dad can be such a showoff sometimes," Asami whispered to Korra.

"It's okay," Korra smiled, "look at how excited everyone is. This is great. Thank you, Asami!" Korra squeezed her girlfriend's hand tighter. Asami's smile brightened even more and they all loaded up into the limo. Korra sat silently with Asami as the other chatted excitedly about the day ahead.

"By the way Korra, speaking of Homecoming," Opal started as the limo pulled out on the the main road, "what are you two going to do?"

"Yeah," Bolin chimed in, "with Raiko breathing down your necks, there's no way you can go together." Asami was trying to signal him to shut up, but Bolin was not getting the message. Korra knew that Asami hadn't told her dad about their meeting with Raiko and upon Asami's request Korra hadn't told her parents either. She'd said they need to handle the situation on their own, and that as long as they were careful everything would be fine. Now, Bolin had let the cat out of the bag, or he'd at least hinted at a problem of some kind.

"What is he talking about, Asami?" Hiroshi asked seriously. His eyes were filled with nothing but concern.

"It's nothing dad." Asami reassured him. Mr. Sato's face hardened and Asami looked over at Korra and sighed.

"It doesn't seem like it's nothing." Hiroshi said sounding sceptical. Then his voice softened, "whatever it is, you know you can tell me, sweetie." He looked at Korra with a pleading look on his face. Korra felt torn. She thought Mr. Sato deserved to know. He'd been nothing but supportive of her and Asami's relationship to this point, but he was Asami's dad. Korra would let her make that decision.

"Raiko warned them to not act like a couple when at school or at games or anything, or they can..." Bolin said nonchalantly, then he slicked his hair back and changed the tone of his voice, "expect much harsher punishment." Korra couldn't help but laugh. He sounded exactly like the principle.

Asami gave her an angry look and Korra's laugher came to a sudden halt. Korra cleared her throat. "Uh...sorry."

Opal smacked Bolin on the back of the head. "Bo, shush. You can be such a loudmouth sometimes!" The twins were watching the situation unfold in silent amusement and Mako groaned. Korra wanted to groan, too, but she tried to stay focus for Asami.

"Well, perhaps Principle Raiko needs a phone call to straighten this whole thing up. He can't possibly be allowed to tell the two of you how to live your lives. This is clearly discrimination." Mr. Sato said sounding angry for the first time.

"Dad, really, that's not necessary," Asami said trying to calm her father. "Right now there are more important things than being out about our relationship at school. As long as I can be myself with you and my friends, I'm happy."

"Okay, Asami, but if you need anything at all, I'm here." Hiroshi said, locking eyes with his daughter.

"I know, Dad. Thank you." She nodded at him and that was the end of that awkward conversation. Korra sighed in relief. "Well, now that that's out in the open, what are we going to do, Korra?"

"I really hadn't given it much thought…" Korra said. She ran through some options in her mind. "Umm...how about we each go with one of the twins?" Korra said looking over at Wing and Wei.

"Sorry, Korra," Wei said, "but we've both got dates."

"And as much as we'd love to help you out, we'd much rather have a little bit of romance in our own lives." Wing said.

"Romance…" Korra mumbled and crossed her arms in annoyance. "You two wouldn't know romance if it smacked you in the head."

"Oh I know! Why don't you go with Mako?" Bolin suggested.

"You don't have a date?" Asami asked looking over at Mako.

"No," he said flatly, "I've got no time for girls right now."

"Well, then you'd have no problem taking one of us as your date, right?" Asami pressed.

"Why don't the two of you just go solo. There's nothing stopping you two from having a good time even if you don't have official couples tickets." Mako waved his hand in the air, "besides the only real perk of the couples tickets is that they are cheaper than the single tickets, and that's not really an issue for you."

"True," Asami agreed with him, "but going with dates will get Raiko off of our backs even more."

"I'm not saying I will," Mako said, "but even if I did, that's still just one date. I can't take both of you."

"I'm sure he'd love that," Wei whispered to Wing a bit too loudly.

"Shut it," Mako snapped at the twins, but his cheeks were clearly a few shades redder than usual.

"Well," Opal cut in, saving Mako from further embarrassment, "I could talk to Huan. He doesn't ever go to dances, but a date with Asami could change his mind."

"What about me?" Korra blurted out. "He wouldn't wanna go on a date with me."

"Korra, you aren't exactly his type," Opal paused, and laughed lightly. "Honestly, I think you scare him more than anything."

Asami laughed and kissed Korra on the cheek, "don't worry, babe. Not everyone is going to see how amazing you are." Korra blushed. "So it's settled then, Korra will go with Mako and I'll go with Huan," Asami said with finality.

"I still haven't agreed to this," said a panicked sounding Mako.

"Oh, come on, now" Asami said, "you'll enjoy yourself. When I haven't stolen her away from you, the two of you can talk about football, and when I have stolen her you can dance with all the other single ladies. It's a win-win for you."

"Fine," He said with a sigh, "I'll do it."

"Geez," Korra said with a frown, "I guess nobody wants to go on a date with me."

Asami leaned toward Korra and whispered into her ear, "he's probably intimidated by you, too."

Korra laughed, "maybe."

"What are you two whispering about?" Mako asked.

"Nothing," Korra and Asami answered at the same time.

Mako huffed, "right…"

Korra gave him a wily smile and looked out the window. The training facility was getting larger in her view. "Wow, that was fast." She said silently to herself.

"Yeah, Dad likes to live close to all his business assets so he can check in on the whenever he wants. Surprise inspections, you know." Asami said with a wink.

"You're making me sound like a micro-manager,' Mr. Sato said and chuckled.

"Not at all, Dad. I know you trust everyone who works for you. That's what makes you such a successful business man." She leaned over and gave her dad a quick kiss on the cheek.

"Thank you, sweetheart." He said and pat her on the shoulder. The limo came to a halt. The driver quickly ran around to the door and opened it. They all filed out and everyone, excluding Asami and her father, seemed to be standing in awe of the massive facility in front of them. "Welcome to the Future Industries Fire Ferrets Training Facility!" Mr. Sato said motioning toward the building and fields with an open arm. Korra thought he made quite the showman.

Even from where they were standing she could hear the sounds of the team practicing: pads crashing into each other, shouts of pain and pleasure, cleats ripping into the ground. These were the sounds that she lived for and she could already feel her heart beat quicken. Asami took her hand, "what do you think?" She asked.

"This is amazing, Asami. I'm glad you woke me up for this." Korra grinned widely.

"Anytime," Asami answered and tousled Korra's hair.

"You really love doing that, don't you?" Korra asked flirtatiously.

"Yes," Asami said, "but let's keep this civil here. As much as I hate to admit it, Raiko had a point about discretion. And this is one of the places where we should probably be discreet." With that Asami dropped Korra's hand and winked. "But don't worry," she added in a whisper, "I'll definitely reward you for good behavior."

"Okay!" Korra saluted Asami and went to stand with the boys. They immediately started talking about nothing but football and peppered Mr. Sato with questions about the intricacies of being the owner of a professional team.

…

Asami smiled as she watched Korra and the boys in their excitement. She had been ecstatic when her father agreed to give them a tour of the training facility, mostly because she knew how much Korra would love it. Although, she was still glad that the boys were enjoying themselves, too. Asami had seen everything before, so she hung back with Opal. Opal didn't seem all that interested herself, but Asami guessed that like her and Korra, Opal wanted to see Bolin's face bright with happiness.

"They're like kids in a candy store." Opal said grinning, "Thanks, Asami, this really means the world to Bolin."

"No problem," Asami answered automatically. She was too distracted by watching Korra to give Opal more attention.

Opal let out a sigh, "wow, Asami, you're in deep."

Asami blushed, still never taking her eyes off the dark skinned, blue eyed girl that she loved so much. Korra was so focused on everything around her that she didn't seem to notice Asami's eyes on her at all times. Korra's happiness was Asami's happiness, and Opal was right, she was in deep. She was in deep, and she wanted to keep digging.

* * *

**Author's Note: Hi all. I hope you're enjoying the story. Next chapter will be the homecoming game and dance, so I'm quite excited to write that. As always let me know what you think. Now onto review responses.**

RavenSerindipity said:

_I really liked how korra stood up to raiko and said asami's opinion was the only one that mattered to her, especially since she'd been the one worried about others' opinions. I really like this chapter and can't wait for the next. BTW the girl that walked in reminded me of myself, I said the exact same thing in the exact same situation. Probably squeaked it out as well. :)_

**Yeah, I figured it was about time Korra stopped being confused and started to act like her hot headed self. I think it's also pretty fantastic that the same bathroom situation happened to you. Nothing like that has ever happened to me personally, but I've heard from enough of my friends that have had the same experience. Pretty sure it's not that rare. Haha.**

kirbster676 said:

_Nice story so far. Was unsure of the AU, but really enjoying the plot and your take on the characters. As for the principal, nice touch on him thinking his say so alone should be enough. Think that a threat to call the newspaper about his talk of punishment for them seeing each other may cause him to pause._

**Thanks for the complement. A few people have mentioned that my AU choice is something they were not so sure about, but then they really start to enjoy it :) I also think that a threat to call the newspaper would give Raiko pause, but I like the idea of Asami and Korra fooling around right under his nose without causing a scene ;P**

AD Lewis said:

_Can just see Asami's dad flipping his lid for how Raiko spoke to Asami and Korra. I wager that Hiroshi would be more annoyed about that than the fact that his daughter is in a relationship with another woman._  
_Looking forward to the next chapter._

**I know, another one fro AD Lewis, but this was just so pertinent to this chapter since I showed Hiroshi approving of Korra and Asami's relationship. Hiroshi is that kind of person that will never like it when someone is rude to his darling daughter. That being said, I also see him as the type of parent who 'd support their child no matter what. I think that he would have approved of Korra and Asami in the series, too, if he'd had the chance to see them together.**

**One last thing. Shout-out to Nach0 Chee5e's story, Trouble With the Curve. He/She (don't know which) said my story was a big influence and I was super flattered, so I wanted to return the favor here. I think it's a pretty interesting story so far, so if you like my story, check it out. That's all. Happy reading!**


	16. Homecoming Part 2

Korra stood with her arms crossed outside the boys locker room, as was her usual routine before games. She had to wait for the all clear to go in to take part in the pregame meeting. However, the boys were quick to change on game days, so she knew she would wouldn't have to stand outside much longer. Even though she was alone in the hallway she was far from bored. She'd watched tape of the freshman game between NRH and ERH last year to get a refresher on Tahno's playing style, and now she was trying to formulate strategies against him. It would be tough. He was an elusive player. Several times on the tape, he'd ducked under or just slipped away from a tackle. The defense was going to have a difficult time taking him down. Korra knew it would be a shootout and the offence would have to carry the burden of winning this game.

"Well, if it isn't the Miracle herself." Korra looked over at the source of a raspy male voice.

"Oh!" She said making eye contact with a tall boy in an ERH uniform and the craziest bangs she'd ever seen. After all the tape she watched, there was no mistaking him, "Tahno."

"You remember me? I'm touched." He said sarcastically. Korra narrowed her eyes. She didn't know what this guy's problem was, but she took a deep breath and extended her hand to him. She couldn't be getting in a fight now. Besides she wanted to beat him on the field, not with fists or cocky words.

"Good luck. May the best team win." She managed to say with a halfhearted smile.

"Oh," Tahno said flicking his bangs, "we will." He walked passed her, completely ignoring her outstretched hand. Korra put her hand on her hip and watched him go.

"What a jerk," she mumbled to no one in particular.

"And say hi to your girlfriend for me," he yelled back without looking and waved. Korra felt her blood boil. Suddenly, she found herself wondering about how well they really knew each other. Korra shook those thoughts from her head, he was just trying to mess with her. Getting an opponent flustered and unfocused before a game, it was a dirty tactic, and Korra was not going to allow herself to fall victim to it.

The door to to the locker room opened and Bolin's head peaked through a moment later. "You can come in now, Korra."

Korra kept her eyes on Tahno's back for a second longer and then turned to Bolin, putting on her best smile. "Alight." Bolin retreated back into the locker room and Korra followed.

"Okay," Coach Iroh said as Korra and Bolin came into view, "now that we're all here, let's get started." Korra took a knee next to Bolin. "Men," the coach began his speech. Korra didn't mind being called a man, she was playing a game typically reserved for men, and when she took the field, she considered herself one of them. Coach Iroh continued, "You have spent the last week visualizing your performance in tonight's game. You have conditioned your mind and your body to successfully execute our plays. East Republic High is a formidable opponent, but in the end, you've always visualized our team as the victors tonight." In response Coach Iroh received whoops and roars from the team. Korra was more of the silent type. She drank in every word and used it as fuel for her game. It was her calm before the storm. "Now," the Coach held up his hands to settle the team. "for the next few minutes, I want you to visualize tonight's game. Close your eyes, relax yourself, slow your breathing, and picture yourself leaving this locker room." Korra watched as several of her teammates did as their coach bade and she closed her eyes with them trying to imagine the scene he was creating. "You are fired up, you are walking onto the field, You look around and the crowd is going wild, you are there team! They believe in you! We all believe in you," he signaled to the rest of the coaching staff behind him. "You take a look around, absorbing what you see, what you hear, what you smell and allow it to energize you..."

Korra opened her eyes at this point, she was already seeing her team's victory without having her eyes closed. She wanted to beat that cocky bastard, Tahno, at his own game. She looked forward and found Mako's eyes, staring hard at the coach. He turned his gaze to her and gave her a nod. She returned the gesture. Any doubts she had about this game were completely cleared from her mind. It would be hard fought, but they would win.

"Get in your teammates faces and let them know how ready you are!" Coach Iroh concluded his speech, "let's go!" He pumped a fist into the air and the team flew to their feet.

They were all jumping and yelling jubilation now. In all the commotion, Korra somehow managed to make her way over to Mako. She jumped up into the air whooping and slammed her hands down on his shoulder pads with a loud pop. He grabbed her shoulder pads and they jumped in time together. They were like a pack of wild animals reading themselves for the hunt. "Let's do this!" Mako yelled. Korra yelled back in response with the rest of the team. Coach Iroh opened the back door of the locker room and Mako lead the team out onto the field with Korra just behind him.

The crowd roared with applause as NRH took the field. Korra looked over to the stands to see her parents and Tenzin's family. She also caught Asami's eye, but didn't give any indication of seeing her. Discretion, Korra kept telling herself, discretion. Principle Raiko was at this game, after all, and she spotted him standing by the bleachers with his arms crossed. She grimaced in his direction and quickly looked away, hoping he hadn't noticed. Now was not the time for worrying about the principle, now was the time for football. Korra looked back in front of her at Mako's back. Iwamatsu, number seven. His jersey bounced as he jogged. She smiled. She believed in him. He would lead them to victory today and she was determined to do everything she could do to support him and the team.

…

Korra waited with water bottles as the defense trotted off the field. Tahno had just pushed ERH down the field for another touchdown. Korra grit her teeth. They were two touchdowns down now and they were already in the middle of the fourth quarter, and she could see some of her teammates were starting to lose hope based on their slumped shoulders. It was, without a doubt, a desperate situation, but it wasn't hopeless. Korra knew they could still win. Bolin jogged up to Korra and removed his helmet. He was gasping for breath and Korra tossed him a water bottle as he collapsed on the bench.

"That guy...is running circles around us...out there," He heaved, squeezing a good portion of the water out of the bottle into his mouth and onto his face.

"Keep it up, Bolin!" Korra said as she slapped his shoulder pad. "You'll wear him down eventually." The offence took the field and Korra gave them some encouragement as well, "Let's go Polar Bears! You got this Mako!" He gave her a two finger salute in recognition and got the team into a huddle. Korra sat down next to Bolin.

"Everytime I think I've got him, he slips away," Bolin groaned loudly. "I'll get him next time!"

"Damn right, you will!" Korra agreed. "Now go get the rest of the D pumped up!" She pulled him to his feet by his shoulder pads and turned him toward where most of the defense were standing. She gave him a swift slap on the behind.

"Yes, ma'am!" He said with a smirk and headed toward his teammates. He was just a freshman, but Korra saw how the other players on the team respected him. She knew he had the charisma to get everyone out of their despair if he put his mind to it.

"Hey," she heard Opal yell out from behind her. Korra turned to look at her friend. "Watch where you are putting those hands." Opal smirked and put her hands on her hips.

"Sorry," Korra said with a laugh and turned back toward the field. Her eyes just momentarily pausing on Asami as she did and Asami gave her a small smile.

Korra focused on the field. Mako and the offence were working much better now that they had a few games together under their belts, but it was clear that they couldn't keep the same pace as Tahno's offence. Moving the ball down the field wasn't enough, not in the fourth quarter and being down by how much they were, they needed to move quickly. Korra looked over at Coach Iroh, who was watching the field as intensely as her. She walked over to his side to hear his play calls better. Korra heard him whisper the next play to Wei, who had been given a one play breather, he ran onto the field with another receiver. The next play was going to be a big one, a four wide receiver set on the field with no one but Mako in the backfield. It was no trick play, they were clearly going long on this one. Korra clenched her fists in anticipation.

Mako yelled, "hut!" The ERH Bats surged forward into the Polar Bear's O-line. It was an all out blitz, and with the set they'd decided to run there weren't enough men out there to protect Mako. Korra held her breath and watched. Mako scrambled to the right as the play fell apart, but he kept his eyes down field. He was pursued by two Bats who'd broken through the line and one more was coming at him from the front. Even under that kind of pressure, Mako was able to keep his head in the game and threw a bullet down the field. Korra's eyes darted down the field with the ball and Wing caught it and took off running. While he was making a beeline for the endzone, Korra heard whistles back toward the line of scrimmage, but she wanted to see how this play turned out. Wing almost made it in, but was brought down at the fourth yard line. Still, Korra cheered excitedly, it hadn't been a touchdown, but that play was exactly what they'd needed to speed up the drive.

"Mako!" Bolin yelled as he frantically ran passed Korra onto the field.

Korra turned to look and saw Mako flat on his back, unmoving. "Oh no…" She said under her breath and made her way out to the field, too. The medical staff moved in and surrounded the downed quarterback quickly and most of the team was out on the field in a circle around Mako down on one knee. Korra grimaced and joined the circle next to Bolin, placing a hand on his shoulder in support. She could see teardrops glistening in his eyes.

This was her least favorite part of the game she loved so much. It was a dangerous sport and injuries were to be expected, but that didn't change the fact that it was difficult to see a friend go down. All the bodies around Mako made it impossible to see the extent of his injuries. Korra tried to peer through the medical staff, but her attempts to catch a glimpse of him were futile. She wished she would have been watching him instead of the ball, then she might have a better idea of what was wrong.

Korra didn't know how long they kneeled there, but it seemed like an eternity. Finally, the crowed on both sides of the field erupted into applause. Mako was on his feet, looking incredibly dazed, being lead toward the locker rooms with one arm around the team doctor for support, She heard Bolin sigh next to her, "Don't worry, Bo," she said standing and giving him a hand up, "you're brother is one tough guy, He'll be okay."

"Yeah," Bolin mumbled. He was still clearly shaken up.

"Now, let's win this one for him!" She yelled trying to get Bolin and the rest of the team pumped up. She heard shouts of agreement from her teammates and smile despite her worry for Mako. After they won, she'd let herself worry about him. For now she knew he was conscious, and that was enough to put her mind at ease. Bolin nodded at her seriously. They both knew Mako well enough to know that he would want them to keep playing hard. Everyone cleared the field and the refs made the call Korra was expecting: roughing the passer. They got half the distance to the goal and were now on the two yard line.

"What a dirty play," Wei practically spat coming to her side.

"Seriously," Wing agred. Korra had no idea how the two brothers alway popped out of nowhere. "We'll get them for this."

"Let's go!" Coach Iroh yelled. Korra and the twins ran back toward their coach along with the rest of the offence. They huddled around him, "Dive-ten, shove it right down their throats. Break!" He barked with a clap. The offence followed suit and ran for their helmets. Korra took one last look at Coach Iroh before taking the field. He seemed to be seething, even he was fired up and angry because of Mako's injury. She gave the twins a thumbs up and secured her helmet, they'd be sitting this one out since it was a straight up run play, they crossed their arms and gave her stone faced nods.

Korra was the last person to take the field. A cheer erupted from the crowd. Everyone wanted some retribution. Korra would make sure they got it. The offense huddled around her, "you heard Coach, Dive-ten, two count, let's go!" She clapped and the rest of the players around her did the same before jogging to their positions. The O-line stood in front of her, lined up and ready to go. She looked back at her running back, Lee, and fullback, Tu, and gave them nods. They'd be doing the heavy lifting on this play, she wanted to give them a little extra encouragement. Korra knew Tu would want to give the Bats hell after what they did to his cousin.

The ref blew the whistle, signaling the start of the play clock. Twenty seconds. Korra stepped up behind her center and the O-line got down into their stances. She squated down with her hands ready to take the snap. Her eyes narrowed as she examined the defense. They were lined up and ready for a run down the middle. Korra smiled. She was glad they were prepared for what they were planing. This was their chance to beat them with something they were expecting, and nothing messed with a defence's heads more than beating them with something they were anticipating. Korra tensed up, "Ready!" She yelled putting all her strength into her voice, "hut, hut!"

The ball flew into her hands and the O-line surged forward, crashing into the defense. They pushed with all their might and Korra saw a huge hole open. Tu ran through it with his shoulders down, ready to blow any defender foolish enough to get in his way. She made the handoff to Lee with one smooth motion and he followed Tu. The refs signaled a touchdown as Lee practically skipped into the endzone. There was no celebration, though, right now was all business, and everyone on the team understood that fact.

Korra ran off the field as the field goal unit ran onto it. Bolin stood waiting at the sidelines. He seemed to be frothing at the bit to get out there. "Nice job, Korra," he said slapping her on the back. "We'll stop them here, then you just gotta get us two more like that, easy, right?"

"Damn, right!" Korra agreed, returning his slap on the back. She looked back to the field and saw that the field goal was good. Bolin put his helmet on and headed over to the kick off unit. He was on special teams and defense, so he had to carry twice the load. Korra was sure that right now he was happy about that, though, because it gave him more opportunities to dole out punishing hits in return for the one Mako had taken.

She watched the kick off and the Bats got a pretty good return out of it. Tahno and his offence took the field at their thirty eight yard line and started their push toward the endzone. There were only five minutes left on the clock and the Bats were doing a good job at eating away the little time that was left by running run plays one after another and only passing when they were in third and long situations. Coach Iroh had to use up all three of their timeouts to stop them from completely running down the clock.

The Bats took it slow and steady and by the time the two minute warning came they had the ball at the Polar Bears' fifteen yard line. Bolin and the rest of the defense came off the field for a breather and some water. "Let's go guys!" Korra said standing in front of them. She refused to give up. "Stop 'em here!" She looked over at Bolin. His head was hung low and he was breathing heavily. Korra's stomach dropped. She couldn't believe that Bolin had given up. "Bo," Korra said getting his attention. When he looked up at her there was a fire burning in his eyes. With that look he raised her spirits, he hadn't given up, he was just dead tired. She walked up to him and whispered fiercely in his ear, "you can't let them score here! You have to stop them!"

"I got this, Korra," Bolin assured her. The whistle blew and he headed back onto the field with the rest of the defense. Korra hoped that he was right. She believed in him, but Tahno was clearly a gifted athlete. The game had come down to the wire. If they scored here it really would take a miracle to come back.

The next two plays, Tahno gained enough yardage for a third and short down. Korra could hardly breath as she watched the game. Tahno took the snap and handed the ball off to his running back, when suddenly Bolin appeared in the runner's lane. Korra clenched her fists in anticipation. Bolin lowered his shoulder toward the ball and dove in for the tackle. Korra yelped in excitement as the ball was jostled loose from the running back's grip. Bolin had just forced a fumble and there was a scramble for the ball. Korra couldn't see clearly because of the mass of bodies, but a moment later Bolin came rushing out of the chaos with the ball in his hands. Korra had never seen Bolin run so fast. The Polar Bear sidelines exploded with cheers and Bolin didn't let up. Korra and several of her other teammates hustled down the sideline after him. Bolin didn't let up and made it all the way into the endzone. The cheers crescendoed into a roar. Korra ran onto the field and jumped into Bolin's arms. The rest of the team were exchanging high fives, headbutts, jumping hugs, and all sorts of other congratulatory gestures. Bolin's amazing play had just tied the game up at 28-28, and more importantly it had lit a fire under the Polar Bears. They were ready to fight back and win.

Korra jogged back over to the sidelines with Bolin, "that was amazing!" She screamed above the tumult of the crowd.

"Thanks," he huffed. She was guessing that was all he could get out right now, but she knew he'd be retelling this store for a long time.

"You're amazing, Bo!" Opal yelled and waved.

Bolin waved back and blew her a kiss, "you too, Sweetcheeks!" Korra rolled her eyes and she saw Asami facepalm at yet another silly pet name. "Gotta go," Bolin said back to Korra as he jogged over to special teams.

Korra could see that Tahno was out of sync with his offense now. He wasn't handing the ball off at all, clearly shaken up by his running back's turn over. With only passing plays to defend against, the defense had a much easier time. The Bats still managed to drive the ball down field and get a field goal.

This was their last chance. Korra knew she could get a field goal, but she wanted to win the game without going into overtime. She wanted a touchdown. Coach Iroh grabbed her by the arm as she put her helmet on. "The offense is yours," he said, "call the plays on the fly. I know you can do it." Korra nodded, feeling a little nervous. She's called the plays on the field for the freshman team last year, but she didn't have as much experience doing the same thing with the JV team. She knew she'd have to rely on Wing and Wei a lot for this drive to be successful. They moved quickly. She connected pass after pass to them, and each time they step out of bounds, stopping the clock.

Finally, they were in the red zone and Korra called the team around her. There only a few seconds left so she made it brief. "QB sneak. Left side. One count. Break!" The team clapped together and lined up. Korra squatted down, "hut!" She said quickly and ran with all her might toward the left side. If she didn't make it, they'd still have enough time to get a field goal and go into overtime, but it looked like she was clear. A linebacker broke free of his blocker and headed straight for her. He lowered his shoulder to take her down and Korra leapt from the ground, vaulting over him and tumbling into the endzone. Korra didn't think the cheers Bolin had gotten after his play could be beaten, but the cheers she was hearing now were defining.

The rest of the game went by in a blur. The extra point. All the congratulations and slaps on the back, it was like winning the championship game the year before. The Bats had been undefeated this season, until now. Korra smirked and tried to find Tahno. She spotted him standing on the sidelines sulking. She jogged over to him and extended her hand. This time he took it. "Good game." Korra said in a sing songy voice. She was just loving the reaction she was getting from this cocky guy.

He grimaced, "yeah, good game." He pulled his hand out of hers and walked away quickly.

"Hey," his voice was weak, but it was Mako.

Korra turned around and felt relief wash over her mind and body. He still looked a bit out of it, but he was okay. He's changed out of his uniform and was back in normal clothes. She pulled him into a gentle hug. "I'm glad you're okay."

"Of course," he said, "you know it'll take more than a hit like that to take me out."

"Of course," Korra agreed and punched him lightly on the arm. "You gunna be okay for the dance tomorrow?"

"Yeah," he said with a laugh, "just don't expect me to be tearing it up on the dance floor."

"I don't think I would've expected that, anyway." Asami said coming up to Mako's side.

"Hpm," Mako grumbled.

* * *

**Author's Note: Hi all! I got a little carried away with the game, so you'll have to wait for my next update for the dance. I hope you're looking forward to it! **

RavenSerindipity said:

_Great chapter!_  
_"She was in deep, and she wanted to keep digging."_  
_Brilliant line. Great way to end a chapter, I really can't wait for the next. :)_

**Thanks! That line just kinda came to me. It seemed like a good way to end, so I stuck with it!**

AD Lewis said:

_Ah fake dates for homecoming? That cliché doesn't often work out for the couples in most slash stories... I have a bad feeling about it haha_

_Anyway, this was a fun little chapter. Looking forward to part 2_

**There will be shenanigans at the dance for sure. I'm sorry I didn't get to it in this chapter, but next chapter! And yeah, I guess Homecoming will be a 3 parter instead of 2. Haha.**

alex 988 said:

_Great chapter cant wait for more chapter 16!_

**Thanks for all the support and for always reviewing. Every review, especially nice ones, helps to motivate me. I'll do my best to keep writing good stories.**

**Also, if you guys think this "review response" is dumb, let me know. Haha. My main goal is to start a dialogue with the people reading my story. If you think there is a better way to do this, please give me your ideas. If this is good, then just Read/Review. You all are the best. Until next time!**


	17. Homecoming Part 3

Asami leaned in toward the mirror to complete the finishing touches on her make up. She could see Korra in the mirror behind her leaning against the bathroom door with a big smile on her face and her arms crossed. Korra was watching her every move, and to be fair Asami was keeping a close eye on her beautiful girlfriend, as well. Asami loved Korra's sky blue dress. It complemented the deep blue orbs Asami loved to stare into so much. Korra didn't wear any make-up, but she still looked stunning. Judging from the twinkle in Korra's eyes, Asami figured that Korra approved of her outfit, too. Asami had picked it out especially with Korra in mind. The red dress accentuated her lips and hugged close to her toned curves. She popped her lips to get her red lipstick to even out across her lips. When she did this she saw a slight twinge of red form under Korra's cheeks. Asami turned around and leaned on the bathroom counter. "What are you thinking about?" She asked in a sultry tone, placing more emphasis on "you."

Korra stepped forward and wrapped her arms around Asami. She nuzzled her face into Asami's neck, "I'm thinking," she paused and nibbled softly on the other girl's ear. "I really want that lipstick all over me." Korra started to pull away, but Asami grabbed her by the back of her head and placed her forehead on Korra's.

"Later," Asami promised, "but for now this'll have to do." Asami stroked Korra's cheek lightly before leaning in to kiss her. Korra laughed as Asami's lips met hers. Asami teased Korra with a couple of pecks before using her tongue to coax Korra's mouth open and into a deeper kiss. Asami heard the sound of someone clearing their throat and she reluctantly parted from Korra's sweet taste. Korra turned around and looked to where the noise had come from with a slightly annoyed look.

The butler was standing in the doorway with his eyes averted. "The rest of your guests have arrived, Miss Sato."

"Thank you, Bradley, we'll be down soon. That'll be all." Asami answered him.

"Of course, Miss Sato." He turned on his heels and left quickly.

"Did we embarrassed him?" Korra asked, scratching her head.

"I'd say you're the embarrassed one," Asami said and poked Korra's still crimson cheeks.

"I'm still not use to all of this…" She admitted with a pout.

"Don't worry. You'll get use to it soon enough," Asami said and winked, "now, lets go see our 'dates.'" She took Korra by the hand and ran out of her room and down the hall. They reached the top of the staircase and Asami saw everyone waiting in the foyer.

"Hey, guys!" Korra yelled, getting everyone's attention. They waved back at the pair as they walked down the stairs. Opal ran up to them as they reached the first step and jammed herself in between them, forcing their intertwined hands apart. "Opal, what are you-"

"Huan doesn't know that this isn't a real date with Asami," she muttered so that only they could hear her.

"Opal," Asami said in a hushed, but harsh tone, "why didn't you tell him?"

"I tried…" She said sounding frustrated, "but he seemed so excited about getting to go on a date with you." Asami kept a sweet smile on her face and gave Huan a wave. The boy immediately blushed. Wing and Wei waved back, too, as their dates giggled.

"Hey, Korra, hey, Asami," Mako paused and gave Korra a funny look, "are you wearing lipstick?"

"Huh? No, of course not, oh…" Korra quickly wiped her mouth, leaving a red streak across her forearm. She rubbed the lipstick in until it was no longer visible.

"Geez, you two just can keep your hands off each other," Bolin said loudly as he sauntered up to them. Opal's face drained of color and she, not so playfully, punched Bolin in the stomach. "Ow!" He yelped and leaned over, grabbing his gut. "Baby?" He winced.

"Bo," Opal whispered harshly into his ear, "remember what I said earlier…" She let her words hang in the air.

"Oh…" Bolin said, as if having a sudden realization, "right. My lips are sealed." He grabbed the invisible zipper on his lips and closed it.

"What's going on?" Mako asked. He looked at Bolin, but his brother just silently shook his head.

"Apparently, Opal didn't tell Huan these are fake dates…" Korra mumbled to Mako.

He pinched the bridge of his nose and huffed, "are you kidding me? Now I have to look out for Principle Raiko and Huan?"

"We're counting on you, Mako," Asami said putting on her sweetest voice.

"Don't worry," Opal said, "Wing and Wei will help with interference, too."

Asami looked at Opal skeptically, but it was too late to change things now. They just had to make the best of the situation. "Now," she said loudly and clapped her hands together once, getting everyone's attention. "Let's take some pictures." Asami gave Korra one last gaze before grabbing Opal by the arm and walking over to Huan.

"Huan, this is Asami," Opal introduced her older brother.

"Hi," Asami said kindly and extended her hand.

"Hello," said taking her hand as he answered back kindly. Asami wanted to tell him about her and Korra's real plan for the evening, but he seemed so ernest. She didn't have it in her to tell him the truth. Korra and her would have plenty of time to themselves, so for now she decided that she would try to show this awkward guy a good time.

"This way," Asami said waving her arm, directing everyone back out the front door. She looked over at Korra, expecting to meet her gaze, but instead she just saw her jabbering away with Mako, not paying her any mind. Her stomach tuned in jealously. She knew that this was their plan, but she couldn't help wanting Korra all to herself.

"You all look wonderful," Hiroshi said, appearing out of nowhere.

"Thanks, Dad," Asami said and pecked her father on the cheek.

"Let me do the honors?" He asked.

"Of course," Asami answered. She was more than happy to let her father take the pictures. Everyone lined up in front of the massive double doors of the Sato mansion and smiled wide.

"On three," Hiroshi said, "one, two, three!" The flash went off and everyone returned to normal. They took several more pictures. Couples pictures, funny pictures, and Korra had demanded one of just the football players, all flexing with very serious looks on their faces. Asami loved it. She was pretty sure that was her favorite one. There was only one more photo that Asami wanted, and that was her and Korra's couples picture. They needed to ditch the others to get the shot, though.

"Enough pictures already," Mako said with a scowl, sounding pretty annoyed.

Asami laughed, "I guess that's plenty. Thanks, Dad."

"No problem, sweetheart. Have a great time tonight." Hiroshi gave Asami a kiss on the cheek and headed back toward the mansion.

Everyone started to load up into the limo. "I need to go to the bathroom before we go," Asami said and winked at Korra.

"That's a good idea!" Korra said. Asami was glad she picked up on her invitation.

Mako gave them a sideways glance, "have fun, you two." Then ducked into the limo.

Asami poked her head in, "we'll be right back." She turned back to Korra, "okay, let's go." Asami walked quickly back up the steps and Korra easily kept in stride with her.

"So, what's this about?" Korra asked with a raised eyebrow.

"We need our own picture, don't you think?" Asami asked, nudging the beauty next to her in the ribs.

Korra laughed, "I guess I didn't think about it." She rubbed the back of her neck and blushed.

Asami threw the doors open and saw her father talking with the butler. He turned around with a smile on his face, "I thought you'd be back." He held up the camera. "You two ready for your shot?"

"Born ready," Asami said with a wide smile, pleased that her father knew her so well. She grabbed Korra's arm and slid her hand down the muscular brown skin until their fingers interlocked.

"Me too," Korra said as she looked deeply into Asami's eyes. The intense stare of her girlfriend made Asami's face burn with a blush and she got lost in those deep blue orbs. The camera's flash brought her back to reality.

"That was a good one," Hiroshi said. Both girls laughed at the candid shot Asami's dad had just taken. They took a few more posed pictures and, for the last one, Asami insisted kissing Korra on the cheek. Korra blushed, but Asami had a hunch that she was enjoying every second of it.

"Thanks again, Dad," Asami smiled and waved. "See you later tonight."

Hiroshi waved, "Enjoy the dance."

Asami squeezed Korra's hand one last time and Korra kissed her sweetly on the lips. They parted and Asami opened the door. It was time to get the party started.

…

Korra stood by the drink table with Mako standing close at her side. They'd shown just enough affection to get Raiko off their backs, and now it was Asami's turn. She watched her dance circles around poor Huan, but couldn't help but chuckle softly as the uncoordinated boy tried to keep up.

"She's having way too much fun torturing him," Mako said and crossed his arms. His tone brimming with disapproval.

"Oh, it's fine," Korra assured him, "besides, it looks like he's having fun anyway."

"Sure, because he doesn't this is all a fa-" Mako quickly changed his tone as Principle Raiko walked up, "a fantastic time!" He put on a big smile, but it was clearly forced.

"Hello," He said cordially, nodding at the two of them. He looked directly at Korra, "I'm happy to see the choice you made for your date tonight, Miss Southern. Miss Sato, on the other hand…" He said and looked out on the dance floor. Korra said nothing. She felt her rage building up again. Raiko had not right to judge them. "Well at least you both came with," he paused and coughed, "more suitable partners." Korra felt Mako's hand grip her shoulder. She was happy he was there or she may have done something she would have regretted like punching Principle Raiko right in his smug self righteous face.

"Thank you, Principal Raiko." Mako said, putting on his best kiss-ass voice, "we're just happy to be able to spend this time together and have some fun." He put his arm around Korra's shoulder, and Korra was glad for the extra comfort and support from her friend.

"Glad to hear it," he said with one more curt nod, "carry on."

Korra waited until he was out of earshot, "ugh, that guy...he's such an ass!"

"Tell me about it," Mako agreed, "I didn't realize he was that bad. I mean, Asami told me what happened, but I thought she was over exaggerating a bit."

"Do you really see Asami as the type of person to over exaggerate anything?" Korra asked a bit taken aback. Mako had dated Asami, even if it had been for just a short time, he should have realized she was serious and honest about everything.

"No, I know she's usually pretty level headed and wouldn't tell me anything untrue, it's just…" He stopped and let his words hang in the air.

"Just what?" Korra asked irritatedly and put her hands on her hips. It was then that she realized that Mako's arm was still over her shoulder and she shook her shoulders to give him a hint.

"Sorry," he said and removed his arm. Korra could have sworn she saw a small patch of red form under his cheeks, "anyway, all I'm saying is that when it comes to you, Asami isn't as rational."

Korra considered his words, but she couldn't say if he was right or not. She'd only known one Asami. He'd known another, and if what he had said was true, then she was changing Asami somehow. Korra only hopped it was for the better. "Asami is Asami. I never really considered how she was before we met…"

"Why the long face, Korra?" Mako said pouring two cups of punch for them and handing her one, "everyone changes. It's not a bad thing, and I've never seen Asami so happy."

"Really?" Korra asked excitedly.

"Yeah, really." Mako said and slammed his punch down.

"Thanks, Mako," Korra said and did the same with her drink. "I really needed to hear that right now."

"No problem. I've got your back." He punched her playfully on the shoulder.

Asami ran up to the drink table, arm in arm with Huan, breathless from dancing. Her and Huan were both laughing. "Let's take a break." She said to him.

"Alright," he agreed. Korra thought he looked extremely relieved.

"Mako, Korra," Asami called them over with a wave. "Huan, would you mind having some guy time with Mako. I need a breather and was hoping Korra could join me for a walk."

"That's fine," Huan said, "I'll be waiting."

"Thanks," Asami said resting a hand on his arm and pulling him into a friendly hug. Korra nearly rolled her eyes, but resisted. Asami was laying it on thick. She looked around and then took Korra's arm and headed for the back of the gym.

"Don't you think it's kinda mean to trick him like this…?" Korra said. She was feeling a bit unsure about these fake dates. She was having a good time, but she didn't want anyones feelings to get hurt, and it was clear that Huan really liked Asami.

"Let's not talk about this now…" Asami said sounding sad. "I don't want to hurt him either. I can't believe Opal didn't-no." She stopped herself, "We'll deal with that later. For now, let's just get a little privacy and enjoy our evening." Asami opened the double doors leading outside. After they were both certain they were alone they locked hands.

They walked in silence under the clear sky and full moon. Korra cast occasional glances at Asami, stunned at how the natural light of the moon accentuated her beauty. Korra held Asami's hand tighter and gulped in nervousness, "you're beautiful." It wasn't the first time she'd said those words to her girlfriend, but, somehow, they felt different tonight.

Asami stopped and pulled Korra toward her. Their hands were still clasped tight together and Asami brought her free hand to the small of Korra's back. "You're beautiful, too, babe," Asami released Korra's hand and stroked Korra's cheek. "And I love everything about you. You make me so happy." Asami leaned down to kiss Korra. Korra was happy that she didn't have to wait until after the dance to feel those soft lips on hers. When they parted, Korra was the breathless one. A cold gust of wind passed by them and Asami shivered. Korra opened her arms and Asami entered her embrace. Korra just wanted to feel Asami's skin on hers. Her hands glided up Asami's back and into her raven locks. Korra didn't know how long they stood there breathing in each other's arms, but it was a moment she never wanted to end. "We should probably get back. Raiko will be suspicious if he sees our 'dates' without us for too long."

"Yeah," Korra sighed," you're right." They took each other's hands and started back toward the gym.

"By they way, Korra, my dad and I are going on a ski trip during winter vacation. I was hoping you would join us." Asami said sounding so bright and cheery. Korra was sad that she had to turn down the offer.

"That sounds awesome, Asami, but I have to attend a quarterback training camp." Korra could see the expression filled with disappointment on Asami's face. "I'm really sorry. Maybe Opal and Bolin can go with you. They're always a good time."

Asami opened her mouth to answer, but before and sound came out Mako came bursting out of the double doors. "There you two are," he said sounding worried, "Raiko is looking for both of you." He looked around. "Asami, go around and back toward the front entrance. I sent Huan there to look for the two of you." Suddenly, they heard Raiko's voice, but Korra couldn't see where his voice was coming from. "Go!" Mako whispered harshly to Asami.

"Got it," she said and walked at an even pace toward the front of the gym. Asami was close to the corner, but still clearly visible when the gym doors opened again and Raiko came out. Before Korra knew what was happening, she felt her back against the hard gym wall and lips pressed against hers. Her eyes flew open and she saw it was Mako.

"Hey, you two!" Raiko yelled. "Keep it PG." Mako pulled back from a stunned Korra. "Back in the gym, and I better not catch you two out here again."

"Sorry, Principle," Mako said as he lead Korra past him and back into the gym.

Once they were back by the drink table Mako cleared his throat. "Sorry about that, Korra. If I hadn't done something there was a chance he would've seen Asami, too. I had to get his attention."

"It's okay," Korra said. She was still replaying that moment in her mind.

"You did good, though," He said with a smirk, "I almost thought you liked that."

Korra turned away and filled up a glass of punch. She wasn't even thirsty, but she couldn't let him see her blush. "In your dreams, Mako."

* * *

**Author's Note: Hi, all! Sorry about the longer wait than usual with this chapter. I've been really busy with surfing, binge watching Orange is the New Black, and trying to keep up with E3 (OMG Fallout 4, yes!) Anyway, I hope you enjoyed the third and final chapter of homecoming shenanigans. As always, if you like what you see, wanna mention something, just review. Also, 100 favorites! I guess I consider 100s milestones, so thanks so much for all the love and support. On to review responses:**

AvatarAang7 said:

_There are few things I care less for than handegg, among which are Kim Kardashian's sex life and the currency exchange rate with Zimbabwe, but I still really enjoy this story. I'm curious where you are going to take things with Raiko, because you are kind of building up a big showdown, and of course the Homecoming, which promises to be good._

_Looking forward to the rest of it!_

**This review made me laugh so hard. Mostly because I had no idea what "handegg-ing" was and then when I looked it up I was super amused. I also don't care about Kim Kardashian's sex life or the currency exchange rate with Zimbabwe, but I'm really glad you enjoying my story. Even if American football plays a bit of a role in it, my goal is to make it more about the character's than the sport. **

Sokat said:

_I have no idea about American Football so I don't know what was going on 3/4 of the chapter but I enjoyed it just as much! Great work!_

**I'm glad that even though you don't understand American football you were still able to enjoy the last chapter. I'm trying not to focus too much on the games, because I don't think they are the most important thing. As I said above, the character's are the most important to me.**

buddha1800 said:

_That game was awesome. I wasn't sure if you were going to let Korra and Mako win, but I'm glad you did._

**Yeah! They had to beat Tahno! Glad you liked it :)**

**One last thing, if anyone wants to take part in the Pro-Bending League. Check out the Forum over in the AtLA section of this site. I'll be participating, and it's looking like it's going to be a lot of fun. If you don't know what it is, basically, you need to write a one-shot based on a prompt that the league organizer gives you and the team with the highest scoring stories at the end wins! If you are looking to improve you're writing or are just need some extra inspiration to get started writing check it out. There are only 3 spots left.**

**Until next time, happy reading!**


	18. What's Done is Done

Korra sat wordlessly next to Mako on the limo ride back to Asami's place while the rest of the crew jabbered on about the events of the night. She didn't know how she'd let that kiss happen. Mako was acting like nothing had happened, but something about the sparks that flew between them in that moment told her that he was feeling something more than friendship. She wondered if it was only her who had felt something and was overcome with horrible nausea at the thought. Asami made her feel so complete, she didn't want to mess everything up just because of one silly, meaningless kiss. It was meant nothing. Mako was just trying to protect her and Asami. She told herself this fact over and over again, but that didn't make it true, no matter how much she willed it. It pained her to admit it, but Korra had felt something special when Mako's lips had touched hers. She just didn't know how to articulate the feeling.

"You alright?" Mako asked and placed a hand on her shoulder. "You look like you're gunna be sick.

"I'm fine," she snapped at him and shook him off with a little too much force.

He put his hand back down and gave her a confused look. "Okay, then."

"Mako's right, Korra." Asami added, leaning over Mako and placing the back of hand of Korra's forehead. "Well, you don't seem to have a temperature, but you do look really pale…"

Korra pulled away from her, "I'm fine." Asami looked hurt, then Korra added softly, "really." Asami stared intently into Korra's eyes, but turned away to give her attention back to Huan. It was for the best. The night was almost through and he hadn't shown any sign of finding out their secret, but Korra still wanted to tell him sooner rather than later. Korra had never been as close with Huan as she was with Opal and the twins, but she still didn't want to see his feelings get hurt. She'd make sure to talk to Asami about that after everyone left.

The limo pulled up in front of the Sato manor and everyone got out. Everyone was saying their goodbyes, giving hugs, and heading for their cars. Korra got a little jealous when Asami gave Huan a peck on the cheek, but when Asami looked over at her and gave her a wink those feelings faded. Korra realized it was very silly for her to have felt that, anyway. Talking to Mako now would only confuse Korra more, but she also knew that not saying goodbye to him would look strange to everyone, so she pulled him into a tight hug. Her heart beat quickened. "Thanks for all your help tonight, Mako. We would've been in big trouble without your quick thinking." Her words came out in a rush and she felt heat rising in her cheeks.

Mako pat her back, "no problem, Korra. I'll always be here for you." They parted and he fidgeted slightly. "Have a good night."

"You too," Korra said curtly and turned away from him swiftly. She walked to Asami side and they stood there and watched everyone get in their cars and drive off. Korra let out a sigh when they were out of sight.

Asami grabbed Korra's hands and looked deeply into her eyes. "Something's bothering you."

"Yeah," Korra admitted as she pulled Asami closer and rested her head on her girlfriend's shoulder. "Let's go upstairs and talk about it. Tonight was fun, but really, really exhausting."

"Sounds good." Asami said and lead Korra into the manor squeezing her hand tightly.

…

On their way to Asami's room, they passed her dad's office. The lights were on and she figured some late night inspiration had struck him, which meant that they wouldn't be bothered for the rest of the night and probably not for much of the rest of the next day, too. Asami smiled mischievously back at Korra who returned her grin. Asami opened the door to her room quietly and they crept inside.

Korra fell face first on the bed with her arms and legs outstretched. Asami giggled at the sight. She sat down on the bed, rubbing Korra's back with one hand and unbuckling her shoes with the other. "So what's on your mind, babe?" Asami asked. Korra rolled over and stared up at the ceiling.

"When we were trying to avoid Raiko...Mako, um...well, he kissed me." Asami could see by Korra's pained expression that she was really bothered by what happened, but Asami wasn't really bothered by it. Especially since Mako had already told her about the kiss, why he'd done it, and apologized, but Korra didn't know that. Asami finished removing her heels and laid down next to Korra on her side.

"I know, Korra. He told me exactly what happened." Asami said in the softest, most reassuring tone she could muster. "He did what he had to do to protect us. He's a really great friend." Asami caressed Korra's cheek and smiled at her, but Korra just frowned back and crossed her arms. Her words clearly had not put Korra at ease, "what is it, Korra?" Asami pressed, "talk to me."

"It's just," Korra paused and bit her lip, "I think there may have been some feelings there…"

Asami pulled her hand back from Korra's face, "feelings?" She couldn't hide the betrayed feeling in her voice. "You have feelings for him?" Asami felt the tears welling up in her eyes. She supposed it only made sense. Mako was a very attractive guy and Korra and him saw a lot of each other. She didn't know how she didn't see this coming. Korra had been her only focus lately, so she realized that she shouldn't be too surprised that something like this had been going on in the background that she hadn't seen, but it still hurt.

"No," Korra whispered fiercely, "no, Asami. I love you." Asami could see that she was being honest. She was baring her heart and soul. "Damnit…" Korra said and lowered her eyes.

"Korra," Asami said and wrapped her arms around her, "it's okay." Korra began to shake and whimper softly into Asami's hair. "Sometimes people get confused, and you know, it's completely natural to be attracted to someone else. It just...not acting on those feelings that are important. You know, if you want to stay together..." Asami didn't really know what she was saying, but she felt like she couldn't leave Korra in her bewildered state without trying to help clarify her feelings. Still, she felt like she was doing a pretty bad job. She'd even broken the promise she made Korra make about not using "if" when talking about their relationship. Asami squeezed Korra tighter. She never wanted to let her go. Tears rolled down her cheeks and onto Korra's neck and they stayed like that, just holding each other for a while.

"Of course...I...want to stay together," Korra finally answered through her whimpering and pulled back from Asami to wipe the tears from her eyes. Korra reached out and cleaned Asami's face of tears, too. "You make me happier than I've ever been."

"Same," Asami said and leaned forward, pressing her lips to Korra's. Even in all her sadness and anger about what Korra had just admitted to her, she was still mover in love with Korra than ever. The saltiness of Korra's lips drove her mad with lust and Asami reached behind her lovers head, tangling her fingers in those brown locks, and forcing her face forward and into a deeper kiss. Korra moaned and Asami could feel the juices from her arousal rapidly building up between her legs. "Korra," she purred, "touch me...please." She hadn't intended to beg for it like that, but she needed to let Korra how much she needed her touch and how much she needed Korra, too.

Korra slide her hands down Asami sides slowly. All the while, staring into Asami's deep green eyes. Asami couldn't tell what she was searching for in them, but the fact that Korra was now smiling was all that mattered. She loved that smile Korra always had on her face when they were intimate. Asami reveled in the knowledge that she was the only person who'd ever put a smile like that on her Korra's hands reached Asami's thighs she started to pull the red dress up gently. Asami placed her hands over Korra's and gave a stronger tug, pulling the dress up around her waist and leaving her black thong exposed. Korra looked down at it and cocked an eyebrow, "new?"

"Yeah," Asami answered and nibbled Korra's neck, "just for you."

"Very sexy," Korra murmured and dove back in toward Asami, kissing her neck hard. Korra moved one hand behind Asami's back, holding her steady under her assault of kisses. Her other hand shot down into Asami's thong. Asami gasped at the sudden stimulation and she started grinding into Korra's hand, increasing her pleasure, and Korra's too, judging by the satisfied look on her girlfriend's face.

Asami's breathing quickened. She couldn't believe how quickly sex with Korra was able to bring her to climax, but she was already struggling to stop herself from going over the edge. Asami pushed Korra onto her back and started riding her hand. Korra's eyes widened and she licked her lips. Asami bent forward and grasped Korra by the hair and was met with a sharp inhaling of breath. "Did I hurt you?" Asami asked in a raspy voice all while keeping her rocking rhythm steady.

"No," Korra moaned back and smiled wide, "no, not at all. You know me. I like it rough." She stuck out tongue at Asami and laughed.

"Okay, then," Asami grinned back and speed up her rocking. Just before she came she drew Korra up toward her and kissed her deeply. Her body writhed in jolts of pleasure as Korra's tongue swam in her mouth. It was complete euphoria, and was also the first time they had gone all the way. When Asami's orgasim faded she parted from Korra, panting uncontrollablely. She fell back on the bed next to Korra and snuggled into her arms.

"That was incredible," Korra said softly into Amsai's ear and then kissed her just above her jawline.

"Mmm," Asami groaned in agreement. "And we aren't finished yet," she said as she simultaneously lowered herself to the edge of the bed and lifted Korra's dress. Asami kissed Korra's calf and continued her trail of kisses all the way up to her lover's thigh. Korra laid back, giving Asami full control. Asami reached for Korra's boy shorts and shot her a look. They made eye contact. "Are you ready for this?" She asked in that stern voice Korra had said was sexy. Korra just placed her fingers in the elastic of her underwear and pulled down in response.

…

Asami pulled up to the Beifong's house late in the afternoon. She would have loved to have stayed in bed with Korra all day, but she knew she had to set the record straight and tell Huan the truth. She adjusted her mirrors and glanced at the love bite Korra had left her with and smiled. She wouldn't bother hiding it. On the contrary, she liked it. It was proof that last night hadn't been a dream and just looking at it lit a fire in her nether regions. She laughed and cleared those thoughts from her mind. Right now she needed to focus on Huan and making sure that she broke the news to him in the least hurtful way possible.

Asami dismounted her bike, strode up to the door with her head held high and rang the bell. She felt bad about not being honest with him last night, but her main concern at that time was to enjoy the night and have some quality time with Korra without Raiko seeing them. Not only that, but she considered Huan's ignorance of her and Korra's relationship to be Opal's fault. She should have told her brother the entire story. It was no use worry about that now, though, what's done was done, and now she was going to put things right.

Opal's mom answered the door, "oh, hi Asami. What can I do for you?"

"Hi, Su. I'm here to see Huan."

"Really?" Su said sounding surprised, "he's down in his studio." She moved to the side, allowing Asami to enter and pointed down the hall.

Asami had been down there with Opal a few times before to check out Huan's art, so she knew the way. "Thanks, Su," Asami said with a nod.

"Will you be staying for lunch?" Su asked.

"I'm sorry, I can't. I have plans." Asami really was sorry she couldn't stay. The Beifong's personal chef was extremely talented and always made the best meals. Ones that were even better than her family's chef, but not by much.

"Alright, then. Have fun," she winked clearly eyeing the hicky.

"Oh, about that-" Asami started, but Su cut her off.

"Don't worry, dear, I was your age once, too." Su laughed heartily and walk off.

Asami facepalmed, yet another misconception she would have to clear up. She walked down the hallway to the basement door where Huan kept his studio and knocked. She waited, but there was no answer, so she gingerly opened the door and called out. "Huan?"

"Down here! Come on in, Asami." He yelled.

She walked down and found him busy working on a piece of black stone with a chisel and hammer in his hands with his back turned toward her. "Hey, Huan," she said to get his attention.

He looked back at her, "I got your message. What's up?" After asking his question he turned back to his work and chiseled at the stone with a focused look on his face.

"About last night...I had a really great time with you and all, but…" She paused. She'd wanted to break the news to him gently, but she realized there was really no easy way to say what she had to say. "My date with you was just a cover. I'm really seeing Korra." She blurted out in an unrefined way that was very unlike her.

Huan set his tools down, stood up and walked toward her while wiping the dust from his hands on his apron. He stopped in front of her sighed. Asami steeled herself for an angry onslaught, but that turned out being unnecessary. "Yeah," He said, "I know. Wing and Wei told me when we got home last night."

"Oh!" Asami said in surprise, then cleared her throat, "I see. I'm really sorry. It was never meant to be a trick. Opal told me she'd tell you everything, but then you got to my place and she told me she hadn't said anything and...well the night just went by too fast to clear everything up right then."

"Don't worry, Asami. It's cool. I still had a really good time with you." He pointed behind toward his sculpture with his thumb, "I'm too busy with art to have a serious relationship, anyway. Sculpting is my only true love."

Asami wanted to laugh, but he seemed to be dead serious. So instead she gave him a big hug, careful to avoid his hands as they still had quite a bit of dust on them, and a peck on the cheek. "Thanks for being so understanding. I'll let you get back to it then."

He blushed a bit, "thanks. See ya, Asami."

"Bye, Huan," she answered and jogged back up the stairs. Next stop, Mako, and she had a feeling their conversation would not go as smoothly as this one.

…

Asami swung back and forth on a swing, waiting for Mako. She pulled out her phone and checked the time. He was already ten minutes late. She sent him a quick text: _Mako, where are you?_

He responded immediately: _Sorry, Bo has the car. I'm on my way. Be there soon._

As she waited for him to show up a text from Korra came in: _Miss you. Wanna come over and help me with my "homework?"_

Asami giggled: _Sure, but after we finish your real homework. No more just getting by with your grades. You'll be getting straight As when I'm through with you. ;P _

_Fine...ugh. I'll let my parents know you're staying for dinner._

Asami smirked at her phone: _How about for the night?_

Korra's response was exactly as Asami expected: _Even better!_

"Hey," Mako said. Asami looked up and saw him standing in front of her with his hands tucked into his pockets, "what's up?"

Asami turned her phone on silent and shoved it in her bag. "Hey," she answered, "why don't you sit?" He eyed the other swing and shrugged.

"So?" He said and pushed backward with his legs, getting the swing moving a bit with some difficulty because he was far too big for it.

"Korra's really upset about what happened last night..." Asami left it at that, preferring to see where Mako took the conversation.

"I don't know what to tell you, Asami. I already apologized. I just did the first thing that came to mind. Raiko would have seen you if I hadn't done something drastic to get his attention." Mako looked off in the distance, refusing to look Asami in the eye. He seemed quite annoyed.

"Why exactly was kissing her the first thing that came to mind?" Asami asked, unable to hide the anger in her voice.

"Just what are you trying to imply? If you've got something to say, just say it!" He stopped his swinging and yelled at her.

"You have feelings for, Korra, don't you?" She said giving him a hard stare that he finally met.

"What? That's crazy! Korra is my teammate! Dating her would be way too much drama," He crossed his arms and scoffed.

"That's not a denial." Asami pointed out. "And Korra said she sensed some feelings from you when the two of you kissed!" Asami felt her anger rising. All of this over Korra, but it was worth it to Asami. She'd never felt so connected with another person, and she would do anything if it meant Korra would stay with her.

"She did?" He asked. Asami didn't like how excited he sounded about it.

"Mako!" Asami couldn't believe this was happening.

"Sorry, sorry," he quickly changed his tune, "listen, ugh, fine," he stood back up and crossed his arms. "Clearly there is no point in denying it, you found me out. Yeah, I like Korra, but it's just a stupid crush. I'll get over it."

Somehow hearing him admit his feelings made Asami feel a bit better. At least everything was out in the open now, and she really appreciated Mako's honesty. There was still fear in the corner of her heart that Mako would tear Korra from her arms. She took a deep breath. "I forgive you, but if you ever kiss her again..." Asami let the threat hang in the air.

"I won't," he said seriously, "that was just a one time thing to protect both of you. I care about you and Korra, ya know?"

"I know," Asami held her arms open to give him a hug and he laughed. "What?" She asked.

"Looks like you've got nothing to worry about." he said and pointed at Asami's neck. "She's clearly crazy about you."

"And don't you forget that," she said as they hugged.

"Geez, I won't. I won't. Satisfied?" He asked stepping back from her and rubbing the back of his neck.

"I'd be more satisfied if you hadn't kissed her in the first place, but what's done is done." She said and crossed her arms while still trying to maintain her composure.

There was an awkward silence between them after that. It was clear that neither of them had anything else to say to each other. "So...I guess that's it? See you at school on Monday."

"See you, Mako." She gave him a curt wave and he headed in the opposite direction, back toward his home. Asami watched him until he was out of site. She knew Mako would try to keep his promise to not make any moves on Korra, but feelings were not so easily changed. She sighed and headed for her motorcycle. The only way she could fight for Korra's love was to love her with all her might, and that's exactly what she planned to do for every night for the rest of her life. She smiled smugly, sure that Mako couldn't compete with her love.

* * *

**Hi everyone! Sorry for the two week wait on this one, tried some more lemon again in this one, man I really worry about it being bad, but I hope you enjoyed the chapter anyway :)**

Guest said:

_Don't understand why asami won't let her dad talk to raiko, what's happening is wrong and it will eventually mess with their relationship._

_Me again. It's already messed with their relationship actually. Korra has just kissed someone else. This raiko thing is going to cause big trouble._

**Maybe I'm just making all of you suffer by not making this only a fluffy fic, but (personally) I love drama. It makes for more interesting stories. I think Korra and Asami are the kind of ladies who want to handle their own problems, but don't worry Raiko will get his. Haha. Any yeah, Korra kiss Mako. All relationships have their ups and downs.**

YouWishICare said:

_Damn it if you make her like Mako and be all confused I will fight you. Lol_

_This is going to turn into a Makorra/Korrasami war_

**A Makorra/Korrasami war sounds interesting. Bring it on! But seriously people, I'm a bisexual girl, we all know where my endgame is...no need to start a war.**

Another Guest said:

_I adore the love that Asami very plainly feels for Korra and how it's shown. It makes my heart all warm and human. It's also obvious that Mako likes Korra a lot and I can't wait for that bit of drama between Asami and them. I'm sad that Huan might get hurt though. Loving it so far. Keep it going!_

**Yay! Someone who is excited for a little bit of drama. I love you! I think Huan would be the kind of guy who rolls with the punches when it comes to love. That's why I had him take the news so well in his chapter. He's a trooper.**

**Happy Reading, all!**


	19. Double Date (Reconciliation)

The Future Industries' limo came to a gentle stop in front of the Beifong's residence. Korra looked over at Asami with a pleading pout. "Do I really have to wear this?" She fidgeted in the blue and teal dress that Asami had bought her while adjusting her breasts in the low cut v-neck. "I feel like my boobs are gunna pop out..."

"Only if I'm lucky," Asami said with a smirk and kissed her girlfriend on the cheek. "But seriously, this is a really nice place. Dress code and everything," Asami winked, "you look gorgeous."

Korra blushed and took Asami's hand, "you too." They locked eyes and Korra was drawn into a deeper kiss. Asami's smell, her taste, the softness of her skin, it was pure rapture to Korra. She took that as a sign that Asami must truly be the one for her. The door opened next to them and they parted. Korra blushed and looked over at the driver who stood stoically, showing no sign of being embarrassed by what he'd interrupted. He helped both of them out.

"Thank you, Joe. We'll be back in a moment." Asami nodded to the driver.

"Of course, Miss Sato." The man said with a quick bow before taking up his post next to the door.

Korra was amazed that Asami had no problem remembering everyone who worked for her family by name. It impressed her and made her love Asami all the more. She was so kind and considerate. Korra looked over at Asami and offered her arm to her. "Shall we?" She said in a mock formal tone and smiled.

Asami stepped closer and took Korra's arm, "you big goof." She said and gave Korra a peck on the cheek. With arms locked, they walked up the driveway of the house and rang the bell.

"A lot more cars here then normal," Asami observed absentmindedly while they waited.

"Yeah," Korra said and scratched her head, "I guess they have some company over."

The door flew open and before them stood a smiling Su. "Well, hi, you two." Korra and Asami both greeted her in kind. Once the pleasantries were finished Su gave Asami a hard look. "no more heartbreaking for you, missy. You better take care of Korra, She's like a daughter to me."

Asami cringed and Korra gave her hand a squeeze in a show of support. "I wont be breaking anymore hearts." She said confidently. "I promise...but just so you know, I am really sorry about what happened with Huan…" From the tone of her voice, Korra could tell that Asami really felt guilty about what had happened.

"Oh don't worry about him," Su said with a wave of her hand, "he's a trooper. Plus, I think he's made some of his best sculptures since you told him the truth. You know what they say: heartbreak breeds creativity. Or something like that,..anyway, come in." She ushered them through door. "Opal's still upstairs getting ready. Bolin is in the living room with Jr, and Kuvira."

"Kuvira's here?" Korra asked excitedly.

"Yup," Su said with a sparkle in her eyes, "everyone is home for Christmas." Su walked with them as far as the living room, "have fun tonight." She waved and walked away, returning to whatever it is that she had been doing before their arrival.

Kuvira, who had been reclining on the couch with her legs lying over Battar Jr.'s, stood up at the sound of Korra's voice and walked over. The two girls shared a strong embrace. Kuvira laughed and placed her hands on her hips, looking Korra up and down, "what in Spirits are you wearing?"

Korra frowned and placed her hands on her hips. "Well, it's good to see you, too. Hey, Battar."

"Hey, Korra. Hey, Asami," He said and threw an arm over Kuvira's shoulders.

"I see you still haven't learned to take a joke." Kuvira replied with a smirk. "Who is this?" She asked looking over at Asami.

"Oh!" Korra said and started speaking quickly out of nervousness. "Sorry, of course you two don't know each other. This is my, umm," Korra paused and gave Asami a hesitant look. It had been a year since she'd last spoken with Kuvira and Korra hadn't come out to her yet. She didn't know how her old friend would react. "My girlfriend, Asami." Korra finished. She figured getting everything out in the open was the best course of action. Especially since they wanted to avoid any other fiascos like the homecoming dance.

Asami extended her hand to Kuvira, who took it without hesitation. "Nice to meet you," Asami said.

Kuvira locked eyes with Asami, "same." She then looked back at Korra and slapped her on the shoulder. "Nice job, Korra. I always had a feeling you had a preference for the ladies." Korra blushed and Asami laughed. Battar snickered, as well.

"Really?" Korra asked as her face became redder and redder. "How did you know?"

"Just my intuition. My gaydar is impeccable." Kuvira gave Korra a wink.

"Well, a heads up would've been nice…" Korra mumbled.

Asami grabbed Korra by the arm and nuzzled her face into her cheek. "You know now, and that's the important thing, silly."

Before their conversation could continue, Bolin yelled and waved at them from the sofa. "Korra! Asami! Hey!" He was dressed in a nice black suit with a green tie. He looked ready for a good time, as always.

In her excitement, Korra forgot about the dress she was wearing and in her attempt to jump on the couch next to him she wound up tumbling on the ground in front of him.

"Very smooth," she heard Kuvira say from behind her.

"Korra," Asami said, kneeling down next to her. "You okay?"

Korra sat up and examined herself. Thankfully, the dress was undamaged and she could handle a tumble or two. The fall damaged her pride more than anything. She couldn't believe what a fool she had made of herself in front of Kuvira after not seeing each other for so long. "Yeah," she said, laughing off her embarrassment, "I'm fine."

"Clearly your coordination still doesn't extend beyond the field," Battar chimed in and plopped down on the couch. Kuvira returned to her original position, reclining, with her legs over his.

"You big dork," Asami said and giggled. She helped Korra to her feet and planted a kiss on her cheek. "Just relax here. I'll go up and see if I can hurry Opal along."

"Okay," Korra said and lowered herself down next to Bolin as Asami headed for the staircase. "So, how are things in Zaofu, Kuvira?"

…

Asami walked gracefully up the stairs to the background noise of Korra and Kuvira's loud voices as they caught up with the events of their lives. She could see how those two would be such good friends. They seemed to be quite similar, and they were definitely both strong women. Asami hopped to see more of her. If Korra liked her, Asami knew she would, too.

Opal's door was slightly ajar when Asami reached her room. She pushed the door open and called out softly, "Opal?"

"In the bathroom!" Opal called back.

Asami walked in to see Opal just adding the finishing touches her eye shadow. She could see right away that her and Bolin were going for a matching look. Her dress went with his tie perfectly and she had chosen a light brown and green color palate for her make up. "Well, you look lovely this evening." Asami leaned against the doorframe and put a hand on her hip.

"Thanks, you too," Opal said as she brushed a few more strokes of eyeshadow along her eyelids. She placed the applicator back into it's case and started to tidy up the counter. "Excited for tonight?"

"Yeah!" Asami said, but realized that she must have sounded half hearted. "I'm looking forward to showing you guys a night on the town." She added, forcing more excitement into her voice.

Opal gave Asami a sideways glance and finished cleaning up. She turned around and narrowed her eyes at her friend, "something's wrong."

Asami sighed. "What are you? Some kind of physic?"

"It's kinda written all over your face…" Opal hugged Asami, "what's up?"

"It's really nothing I can't handle…" Asami considered not telling Opal anything about the situation with Mako, but Opal had helped her and Korra get together. If anyone could be trusted, it was her. "But, well, you see...Mako kinda has a crush on Korra."

"Oh…" Opal stepped back from Asami, holding her at arm's length. "Well, this makes things awkward. Especially after that kiss..."

Asami inhaled sharply. "You know about that?"

"Of course," Opal said. "Bo tells me everything, and his brother tells him everything."

"Yeah, well," Asami said and bit her lip. "It has Korra really confused about her feelings…"

"Ugh, stupid Korra."Opal said, putting her hands on her hips.

"And stupid Mako…" Asami tried to fight the frown pulling at her lips, but it was no use.

"They're football players. We don't love them for their brains…" Opal giggled and Asami couldn't help but laugh at the stereotypical joke. Opal grabbed Asami by the shoulders firmly. "We can fix this, and we'll start by having a great time tonight."

Thanks to Opal's encouragement, Asami found herself smiling again. "That's the plan." Asami said with renewed confidence. Confiding in Opal had been the right call. The two women walked arm in arm down the stairs, jabbering away.

…

Korra stared out the window of the limo at the bright lights of downtown Republic City. It wasn't often that she got to see this part of town. It was way too rich for her blood. However, Asami covering all the expenses for the night meant that she would finally get to experience it in all it's glory. She felt a little guilty about having her girlfriend pay for everything, but Asami had insisted. Korra had to keep reminding herself that Asami was a Sato and probably had more money at her disposal than Korra would ever see in her lifetime. A hand squeezed her thigh tightly and Korra looked over to see a beaming Asami.

"What do you think? Never seen the city like this before, huh?" Asami asked.

"Never…" Korra said as she looked out upon the city again in awe. "This is awesome, Asami." She looked back at her girlfriend. "Thank you. Why do you always take care of me so well?"

"No reason," Asami said as she threw her arm over Korra's shoulder. Korra slid her hand around Asami's waist in response to her affection. "Do I need a reason to dote on the girl I love?"

"Not at all," Korra said, laughing lightly.

"Aw!" Bolin chimed in from the seats in front of them. He and Opal were cuddling, as well. Her fingers running through his thick black hair and his hand quite high up on her thigh with their fingers interlocked. Korra thought they looked pretty precious, too.

"Right back at you, Bo," Korra shot back while her laughter continued to fill the limo.

"We almost there, Asami?" Bolin asked as he grabbed his stomach with his free hand. "I'm starving."

"You're always starving, sweetie." Opal said and ruffled his hair with a bit more force than her previous carressings.

"Hey, I'm a growing boy," he whined. Just then the limo stopped in front of a very fancy looking restaurant.

"Wow, Bolin." Asami said with a raised eyebrow. "Your stomach must have a sixth sense, cuz we're here." Korra pired out and saw a stylized cursive neon sign. It read: "Kwong's Cuisine."

"Woohoo!" Both Korra and Bolin whooped in excitement and high fived.

Korra saw Opal give Asami a knowing look. "They'll never grow up, will they?" She asked loud enough so that they could easily hear.

"I don't think so…" Asami said grabbing hold of Korra's arm. "But that's what we love about them." Opal and Asami giggled at the fun they were poking at their date's expenses. Korra knew that she loved it. Any attention from Asami was good, in her book. She was sure that Bolin was also loving every second of it.

They all exited the limo, helped by Joe, and entered Kwong's. Korra had never seen such a classy place. She was glad that Asami was there with her, because Korra had no idea how to handle high society. She held Asami's hand tighter as they walked up to the hostess.

"Ah! Miss Sato," the hostess greeted when she saw Asami. "Table for four on the balcony. Right this way."

They climbed the stairs to the third floor and were seated with much pomp and circumstance. Opal and Asami seemed right at home, but Korra and Bolin were left bumbling. Thankfully, their dates were able to help them get settled in without committing any social faux pas.

Korra leaned back onto the heart shaped cushion behind her and sighed, "How do you handle all these formalities all the time, Asami? I'm exhausted already."

"Seriously," Bolin agreed and reached for a menu.

"You get use to it," Asami said in an assuring tone. She opened the second menu at the table and Korra leaned over her shoulder. Asami leaned into Korra's body and Korra happily accepted the close contact. The booth they were at was very secluded, so she felt much more at ease about their public displays of affection than usual. "So what do you want?"

Korra examined the menu and laughed nervously. She didn't recognize at least half the items on the menu. "I'll just leave the ordering to you."

"Okay, babe." Asami pat Korra's leg playfully.

"What is this stuff?" Bolin said and stared at the menu looking quite baffled.

"You know what," Opal said, placing a hand on Bolin's shoulder. "Let's just let Asami order for the table."

"You don't know what this stuff is either?" He asked her.

"I know what the dishes are, cuddle cakes," Opal pinched his cheek.

"Ow!" Bolin yelped and rubbed the red mark Opal had left.

Opal continued, seemingly unfazed by Bolin's reaction, "but Asami comes here a lot. I think we should trust her recommendations."

"Well, if that's the case," Asami snapped her menu shut. "Waiter!"

…

Poor Korra, Asami thought, as she eyed her very full girlfriend. "How's that foodbaby?" She asked, giving Korra's expanded belly a couple of quick taps.

"Ugh," Korra groaned and rolled over. "Asami, don't. I'm about to explode."

"You didn't even save room for dessert..." Asami said in an attempt to persuade Korra into trying some of Kwong's sweets.

Again, Korra responded with an, "Ugh…"

"I'll take that as a no…" Asami said and rubbed Korra's back. "You've gotta learn to take things a bit slower, babe."

Bolin belched and Opal smacked him. "What? I gotta get it out somehow!"

"Nice one, Bo." Korra managed to compliment him and sat back up.

"I think a walk is in order after all this food," Asami suggested and looked over at Opal, expectantly.

"That's a great idea, Asami!" Opal quickly agreed. "Right, Bolin?"

"Oh yeah! Let's go!" He said while shoveling the last of the food on the table into his mouth.

"Yeah," Korra said with a pained twinge in her voice. "It'll be good to walk this off." Even though she was in pain, she still gave Asami a small smile and laugh.

"Good," Asami said and smiled widely. "I know the perfect place. Follow me." She took Korra's hand and pulled her along. Opal and Bolin jumped out of their seats and stayed hot on Asami's heels. Where she was leading them was anyones guess.

…

"Okay," Asami said pulling out her phone and checking the time. "Meet back here in an hour?"

"Sounds good," Opal said and took Bolin by the hand. They both waved and wandered off in a random direction along the seaside path. Their giggles filled the air until they were out of earshot. Asami felt a twinge of envy. She wanted what they had, and she wanted it with Korra. She knew that Korra would have to become much more comfortable with being out about her sexuality if that was ever going to happen. It wasn't as if Korra and her never had that playful air about them. When they were alone in a private place they were fine. They were better than fine, in Asami's eyes, everything was perfect when it was just the two of them. When they were somewhere in public, though, one wrong word or touch could get Korra brooding about their relationship. Most of the time it was her worrying that she would be rejected by people if they found out she was different.

Asami knew Korra's actions and thoughts weren't entirely her fault. Society had told her ever since she was a little kid that men and women get together and live happily ever after. She'd prove to Korra that they could have a fairy tale ending, too.

"Well, I guess we should go this way," Korra said, gesturing in the other direction.

"Yeah," Asami said sweetly and offered Korra her hand which she took in her strong hand and lead the way. They walked in silence for a while. Korra seemed to be more interested in the scenery, looking out at the ocean, instead of over at her. Asami, for her part, was more blown away with the reflection of the moon and starlight on her lover's perfectly tanned skin. Soon, Asami was not content with just Korra's hand. She pulled her closer and latched onto Korra's arm.

"You okay?" Korra asked, directing her gaze at Asami.

Asami felt lost for words for a moment as she got lost in Korra's tender blue eyes. "Yeah. Just a bit cold." She lied smoothly.

"Oh," Korra said. She paused and then asked sheepishly, "do you want me to put my arm around you?"

Asami perked up. Her white lie got a much better reaction than she was expecting. "Yes, please." Korra placed an arm around her girlfriend and Asami's body absorbed her warmth hungrily. Instinctively, she cooed and leaned into Korra's broad shoulder.

They passed a bench and Korra paused. "You wanna sit for a while and watch the ocean?"

Asami liked that idea. "Sure." They walked over to the bench and sat down so close to each other they were practically sitting on each other's laps. "I didn't know you liked the water so much."

"Who doesn't like it?" Korra asked in a surprised tone. "It's so peaceful. What's not to like."

"Mmm," Asami mumbled in agreement and leaned her head on Korra's shoulder. "I love this spot. If I'm ever feeling down or stressed, I come here to recenter myself."

"Yeah," Korra said. "It's really nice. But I sure hope you aren't feeling either of those things now."

"Not at all," Asami said and slid her hand down and found Korra's hand waiting to clasp hers. She took her other free hand and caressed the side of Korra's face and brought her in closer, so they were looking at each other eye to eye. "I hope this makes up for our shitty prom." Asami said with an anxious laugh.

"Oh, I wouldn't say it was that shitty." Korra said and giggled. Then her face became serious, "besides, I should be the one trying to make things up to you…"

"What do you mean?" Asami asked with concern.

"The way I freaked out over the whole Mako situation...that was just so...stupid!" Korra yelled the last word and placed her head on Asami's shoulder. "I don't know why you've already forgiven me, like nothing even happened, but I'm so lucky to have someone like you in my life." She picked her head back up and looked at Asami intensely. "Someone like you to call mine."

"Korra…" Asami breathlessly spoke her name. She couldn't hold back her feeling anymore tonight and she slowly pulled Korra in for a kiss. Asami bit and licked her girlfriend's bottom lip gently, and Korra breathed out hard as her grip on Asami's hand grew tighter. Korra closed the small distance between them and kissed Asami with more force, using her tongue to part her lips. Asami reveled in the feeling. She was certain that kissing Korra would never get boring to her.

"I love the way you taste," Korra said as she moved from Asami's lips to her neck and leisurely down to her shoulder.

Asami was about to answer Korra when she heard cheering coming from behind her. She snapped her head back toward the noise and saw Opal and Bolin.

"Now this is more exciting than football!" Opal yelled. Asami and Korra laughed heartily.

"Hey!" Korra yelled back at them, "how about some privacy?"

"Are you kidding?" Bolin answered, "I wanna go get some popcorn for this."

Korra started to stand, but Asami pulled her back down. She whispered in Korra's ear, "if they want a show, why don't we give it to them?" Korra smirked at Asami as the raven haired beauty pulled her in for the second of many kisses they shared that night.

* * *

**Author's Note: Oh my goodness, everyone! I'm so sorry this update took forever! I've got a lot on my plate right now, and am doing my best to keep up with this story and to write my stories for the probending league. I'm trying to set a time to sit down and write a bit everyday, but so far I haven't been able to make the habit stick. Here's hoping that I can do better with that in the future. Now onto review responses:**

_Y said:_

I don't want to play an erudite butttttttt the truth must be spoken and that is : "if you love two people at the same time, choose the second. Because if you really loved the first one, you wouldn't have fallen for the second." Ok... we're there with "like her/like him" but seriously (!) in this case Asami shouldn't wait to be dumped like tiodi or to play Mother Teresa because we're not in "Care Bears" world and it's how it works , you break up or you will be broken *begin to breath again* ...Maybe I'm overdramatizing lol  
Otherwise I like the story :D

**I have to come out and say this, because I think that my view on relationships plays strongly into how the characters react and the choices they make. Not only am I a bisexual girl, but I'm poly (as in polyamorous), so I just have to disagree with your quote completely because that is clearly coming from a monogamous viewpoint. Which I completely respect, of course, and even though Korrasami is a monogamous relationship in this story, I still think the understanding and control one's emotion of the poly lifestyle is something everyone should strive for no matter what kind of relationship they prefer. I guess the poly world is kinda like a "Care Bears World." Haha. I hope that makes the way I write the characters more understandable. **

_RavenSerendipity said:_

Huh, I like a bit of drama too, as long as korra and Asami don't behave like jerks its all cool with me, and you have not made them jerky in the least. So, wherever you take this story, I'm coming with. ;)  
Can't wait for more.

**Thank you, RavenSerendipity. Your continued support means a lot to me :) I hope I don't do anything to make them jerks...I do my best to make everyone nice. Or at least relatable, in one way or another. **

_Guest said:_

Korra and Asami aren't handling it on their own though, they're doing what Raiko wants. I'm all for taking care of yourself, but we are talking about high school kids and major discrimination, they should want as many people protecting their relationship as possible.  
But yeah, you want drama, that's all good, I just don't understand how cheating and love triangles seem to be the only kind of drama some writers can think up, it's like they believe that's the only kind of trouble a relationship can have.  
If I were Asami I would let Korra go, I couldn't stay in a relationship with someone who was confused about their feelings, and I certainly wouldn't fight for someone who was so unsure of what she felt and wanted.

**So, as an adult, I agree. I would always get help in the face of discrimination. But, as a high school student, I think I would have been bull headed and stubborn. Everyone is different, maybe you were more thoughtful at that age, but not everyone is. I am choosing to make Korra and Asami not make the smartest choice. I don't think any cheating happened and I know that love triangles aren't the only way to make conflict in relationship (hence the overarching Raiko problem on top of the love triangle). Again, I'm choosing to make the love triangle a thing, mostly because it was a cannon thing and I would like to represent that in my story. Also, as an adult, I wouldn't choose to be with someone who was as wishy washy as Korra as being, but it's Asami, and I feel like she would have more patience. I mean look at all the shit she went through in the series with the love triangle, but she never stopped loving Mako or Korra. I see Asami as the kind of person who would try to work out problems with her lovers, as long as they put in an effort to make things better, too. Of course, these are just my opinions, and everyone can read into each character in there own way.**

**Much love and happy reading everyone! I really will try to get my next update up much faster :)**


	20. Water Under the Bridge

Korra pulled Asami into a tight hug. "Have a great time, babe." She whispered into her girlfriend's ear under the din of footsteps and roller bags. Asami nuzzled her head into the crook of Korra's neck in response. They stayed wrapped in each other's arms for a long moment, savoring the last touch they would have until Asami returned from vacationing.

When they parted, Asami snuck one more kiss on Korra's cheek, making her giggle. Asami gripped Korra's hands tightly and looked longingly into the other girl's eyes. "I wish you could come with us." She said with an exasperated sigh. Korra thought she looked as if she was on the verge of tears.

Korra smiled and lifted her hand to cup Asami's cheek softly. "I know...me too." She meant it. She really wanted to go with Asami, but they both knew she had responsibilities to attend to here.

"Oh, don't go lying to me, Korra," Asami answered playfully as she took the hand resting on her cheek. "We both know you'd rather be here playing football." She gave Korra a wry smile.

"I didn't really have much of a choice if I wanted to stay on the team..." Korra said and pouted. "I'm sorry."

"It's okay," Asami said sweetly as she quickly changed her tune. She let her hand slip out of Korra's as she backed up toward the security checkpoint. "Love you. See you in three weeks."

Korra waved. "Love you, too. Safe Trav-oof-" Opal jumped into Korra's arms, catching her off guard.

"See ya, Korra!" She exclaimed.

"Bye, Opal. Have fun." Korra said and hugged her back.

"Don't leave me out of this!" Bolin yelled. Suddenly, Korra couldn't feel the ground beneath her feet anymore. With his herculean strength, Bolin had lifted both girls off the ground in a massive bear hug. They all laughed heartly, but their joy was cut short.

"That's enough, Bro," Mako chimed in. "You're gunna miss your flight."

"Oh, I get it," Bolin said and set the girls down. He gave them a mischievous grin. "You wanna get in on this, too, huh big bro?" He spread his arms wide and advanced on Mako.

Mako sighed as Bolin lifted him into the air with a hug of his own. "Have a good time, little bro."

"See ya, Mako." Bolin said excitedly and set his brother down. He turned around and took Opal's hand, "Let's go!" His took a quick look back at Korra in mid stride. "Bye, Korra!"

"Bye, Bo." She said with a light laugh and waved. Before turning to leave, Korra maneuvered through the waiting area to catch one more glimpse of Asami as she made her way through security. She was rewarded with one of Asami's winning smiles and a blown kiss. Korra returned it with a goofy grin. When she was certain Asami couldn't see her, she allowed a frown pass over her face. A lump formed in her throat, she was going to miss Asami more than she wanted to admit to anyone.

"Why so serious?" Mako said, shaking her out of her sadness for a moment. "She'll be back soon?"

"Not soon enough…" Korra sighed.

There was silence between them for a moment before Mako asked, "you ready to take off?"

"Yeah," she said with one more glance at the checkpoint, but Asami and the others were long gone. "Let's go."

Silently, they made their way to the pickup area of the airport where the Sato's limo awaited them. Korra didn't sense it was an awkward silence, she just didn't have anything to say to Mako at the moment. They could talk about football, she knew this full well, but there would be plenty of time to talk about that all winter break. Right now, she just wanted to savor her parting memory of Asami. Korra stole a stealthy look at Mako out of the corner of her eye. He seemed to be his normal grumpy self. His countenance reassured her that nothing was unsound between them.

It was easy to spot the limo when they reach the pickup bays. Joe was standing at attention by the passenger door, right where they had left him a few minutes earlier. He opened the door for them as they approached. "Master Mako, Miss Korra," he greeted and waved them into the limo.

Mako thanked Joe and he ducked down into the vehicle and disappeared from sight. Korra did the same. The next moment the two of them were sitting side by side as they pulled away from the airport and back toward the city. Korra stared out the window at the falling flurries and a frown crossed her face. It was Mako, she could feel his eyes boring into the back of her skull. The silence quickly turned uncomfortable her and she cursed all the silly drama that had happened between them during the homecoming dance. She thought that, perhaps, this was the time to set the record straight.

Korra turned to face her friend and, as she expected, was met by this intensely furrowed brow and crossed arms. "Hey, Mako...ummm…" She facepalmed, realizing that she should have thought through exactly what she was going to say before she opened her mouth.

"What's up, Korra?" He asked with one brow moved up from its furrowed position.

"Um...well," Korra could feel her palms getting sweatier by the second under Mako's intense stare. "I'm really sorry about everything that happened between us!" She blurted out.

"What are you talking about?" He said sounding rather surprised by Korra's outburst.

"At the homecoming dance...the kiss?" She said turning away from him slightly so that he could not see her flushed cheeks.

"You're still worried about that? Korra," he placed a hand on her shoulder and Korra turned back to him. "That's water under the bridge."

"Really?"

"Yes, really." He said calmly. "Things got outa hand that night. No one is to blame. There's no way I'm gunna let this ruin our friendship."

Korra breathed a sigh of relief. "Oh, good." She smiled brightly. Mako was right. Things had gotten out of hand. But, he and Asami both said that the situation was resolved, so she would move on with life under that impression, too. She had a feeling that the kiss would still nag at her from time to time, but that was no reason for her to get into a tizzy. And in time, Korra figured that those uncomfortable feelings would fade with time. There was no need to destroy her friendship with Mako because of a few silly mistakes.

She was with Asami, and she couldn't be happier. Korra reminded herself of this fact and it made her feel all the better.

"Now," Mako said as he playfully punched her in the arm. "Let's talk football!"

* * *

**Author's Note: OMG Hello! Long time no write! I won't bore you all with excuses as to why it took me so long to get this (very short) chapter up, but I'm sorry. I hope most of you didn't lose faith in me. There is nothing worse than an unfinished tale! Review Responses:**

TheOnlyOneWhoUnderstands said:

_This is a really great story. Even with all the little twists in it. Somethings I could see coming and I figured them out, but I really do like how you have the personality of all of these characters. I also like how Korra took her time with Asami. The chemistry that you have going between them in this story is really awesome. Keep up the good work!_

**Thanks for the complement! I'm really glad that you are enjoying it! And yeah, I'm not really trying to be unpredictable with this story, just trying to make a cute Korrasami fic. So I guess I'm succeeding in that regard if you like there chemistry. I like it, too :)**

Eric1968 said:

_I am enjoying this lovely fluff story sometimes need a break from the more intend one's._

**I know, right? I feel the same way sometimes. That's why I decided to write something much more lighthearted. Don't get me wrong, I love heavy stuff, too. But, I'm glad I can provide an outlet to relieve some of that serious stuff. **

RavenSerendipity said:

_Korra in a dress is like me in a dress. I've done the whole forgetting and tripping thing. :D_

_Nice chapter. :) I liked it._

**For me it's not so much dresses as it is high heals. In addition to being short, I'm always in flats, so people just tower over me. Haha. Hopefully, you didn't hurt yourself when you tripped. **

**Also, I've just started a twitch channel. Now, I know what you're thinking...why would I start a twitch channel when I already have a hard time keeping up with writing? Well, I'll be playing a certain amount of games a week because it's something that I just like to do...so it's just another way to build a community for myself (and all of you) on the internet. If you have time, stop by and say "hi!" (Even if you just wanna tell me to write faster...I probably need to hear that more often, anyway haha).**

**Happy Reading!**


	21. Blindsided

Snow flew into the air as Korra floored the gas pedal of her Jeep. She tore around the street corner and into the school parking lot at a well above safe speed. Korra cringed at the thought of Asami seeing her reckless driving; she wouldn't have approved of her girlfriend taking such a risk to just get to football practice on time.

She slammed on the breaks and the Jeep lurched to a stop. Korra rubbed the sleep out of her eyes and looked at her clock. She sighed. She was going to make it, but she still only had three minutes to change and get down to the field. Athletic bag in hand, she kicked the door open and jumped out into the frigid morning air. There was no time to head to the locker room to change. With an aggravated groan, she pulled her shirt over her head and started to change right there.

A wolf whistle pierced the air. Korra rolled her eyes, She had hoped that no one would see her, but then again, she did come barreling into the parking lot like a bat out of hell. So, of course, everyone saw her.

"Nice ass, Korra!" Wing yelled.

"Oh, shut up!" She yelled back at him while continuing to change. She didn't even have time to be embarrassed.

"Damn!" Wei called out, backing up his brother. He let out another wolf whistle and howled. She heard the smack of their hands together as they high fived.

"One more word and neither of you will ever get a touchdown pass from me again!" Korra threatened them and they just laughed. She finished changing and charged toward the field.

"Oh, come on, Korra! We're just messing with you." Wei said.

"Plus, we were complimenting you!" Wing added, "in a way…"

Korra was having none of it and didn't slow down as she approached. The brothers yelled out in unison as she tackled them and they all tumbled into the snow.

"It's not a compliment!" Korra yelled, getting Wing into a headlock. "I'm not some piece of meat!" She gave him a noggie and then pushed him away. She looked around for Wei, to punish him too, but he was already on his feet and out of her reach.

Wing scrambled to his feet and ran face first into Mako. Korra looked up at him and he furrowed his brows and sighed.

"Would you three stop messing around…" Despite Mako's clear annoyance, he reached down and offered Korra a hand up.

"They started it…" Korra pointed out.

"No,_ you _started it by being late and getting naked in the parking lot…" He gave her a sideways glace.

"Wha-" she started to counter, but the coaches whistles sounded off. They all darted off toward the sound. It was time to get down to work.

…

Korra squatted and held the ball in front of her, preparing to snap and drop back. Wei stood to her left, read to run his rout.

"Hut!" Korra yelled and took a long drop back as Wei ran a go rout for the end zone. No one could throw the deep ball like Korra, but she knew that her every move was being scrutinized to try and make her even better. The coaches would likely catch some small detail that she'd overlooked. The thought to becoming an even more dominant player brought a smirk to her lips. The attention didn't make her nervous. On the contrary, she thrived in situation like this one. Planting her foot hard into the ground, she put her whole body into the throw, whipping her hips around and releasing the ball. Time froze for a moment as she stood breathlessly watching the it soared through the air.

In mid-stride, Wei looked back, outstretched his hands, and plucked the ball from the air. He dove playfully into the endzone and rolled. Korra's smirk turned into a full on grin at the sight of him rolling on the ground.

Coach Iroh walked briskly to her side. "Very nice form, Korra. Your drop back is improving a lot."

"Thanks, Coach," Korra said as the smile disappeared from her face. It was all business with the coaches. She didn't want to have a silly grin on her face while he was critiquing her play.

Iroh looked over at Wei, who was jogging back toward them. "Wei!" He yelled before the boy even made it back to them. "You've got to look back at Korra sooner! If her throw hadn't been right on the money, you wouldn't have had time to adjust your route! Let's run it again!" Coach blew his whistle and Wei headed back to Korra's left side and tossed her that ball.

"What should I change, Coach?" Korra asked.

Iroh removed his hat and scratched his head with a sigh. "Honestly...I'll have to get another pair of eyes over here, Korra. We're tweaking such tiny details here, and I think I've seen you throw the ball too much."

Korra's heart burst with pride at such praise, but she promised herself that she wouldn't let it go to her head. She hoped that would be enough to temper her ego, but she didn't have confidence in her own will power. Coach blew the whistle and Korra squatted into position again. Her happiness radiated through her voice when she yelled, "Hut!"

…

Korra plopped down on the ground on the sideline at the fifty yard line. From where she sat she could see Mako getting some tips from one of the QB coaches. The roar of the cars racing out of the parking lot made it difficult to catch any of what they were saying. She shrugged and reached into her bag. A moment later she retracted her hand; water bottle in tow. With a quick flick of her wrist, the cap came loose and Korra guzzled half the bottle. Practice was over for the day, so she didn't have to worry about cramping up on the field. If she cramped up now, it would just be a discomfort, but nothing that would affect her play. Knowing that fact, she freely gorged herself of the icy water.

"Ahhh!" She gasped loudly for air after the long drink.

"Take it easy, Korra." Mako approached, smiling, and took a knee at her side to dig around in his own bag. He also pulled out a water bottle and took a swig, then squeezed some of the liquid onto his head.

Korra sat and watched him, slightly entranced, as he shook the droplets of water from his hair. She felt her body get hot, and felt guilty for every second Mako made her feel this way. Korra loved Asami, she knew that very well, but there was no denying Mako's attractiveness. She frowned, wishing that Asami were there to support her.

"Hey," Mako rapped her knee with his knuckles to get her attention. "You alright?"

Korra cleared her throat and put on the best smile she could muster. "Yeah," she averted her gaze from his concerned face and stood. "Sorry about that. I'm just a bit tired."

She swung her bag over her shoulder. "See ya later!"

"See ya…" Mako waved, and though Korra was certain he was unconvinced that she was okay from the tone of his voice, he didn't follow her.

Korra sighed once she was out of eyeshot of the field and headed toward the girls locker room. All she wanted at the moment was to shower and head home. There she could mope around without anyone seeing, and after a full day surrounded by sweaty dudes, she needed some alone time, anyway.

The locker room was dark when Korra pushed the door open and her footsteps echoed in the silence as she strode toward the light switch. Even in the darkness, she had spent enough time in this room that she knew exactly where she was going even with the darkness surrounding her. Korra flicked the switch and room lit up. She stretched her arms into the air as she walked heavily to her locker. She smiled as she turned the combination lock back and forth, thinking of her first meeting with Asami. At that time, Korra had no idea who Asami was, but her reputation as the "Miracle" had made breaking the ice a very easy process. Korra laughed lightly as the lock popped open. Only now did she realized that she had been flirting with Asami from the very beginning, albeit very clumsily.

Korra threw off her pads and undressed as quickly as her sore body would allow. In the buff, she did a few more stretches. There was no need for modesty, not that she was all that modest when other people were around. Her stunt this morning proved that fact was very true.

Goosebumps started to form on her body. Korra found the towel in her bag and shivered her way to the showers. Several of the shower handles were rusty, but Korra knew which ones would stick and which ones wouldn't. She had the luxury of not having to fight for one of the "good" showers. She picked the left shower, furthest to the back; it was the least fussy. With one fluid motion, she hung her towel on the outside hook and stepped into the stall. Korra turned the water all the way up, jumping out of the way of the cold water that always came out first.

When she stepped back into the hot water she sighed in pleasure. There was nothing like a nice hot shower after a hard workout. Korra blushed to herself, thinking that there was one thing that would be better, but Asami wasn't there. She frowned, knowing that whatever Asami was doing, she would likely rather be in that shower with her, too. Or at least she hoped that's what she would feel.

As she showered, Korra couldn't shake the thoughts of Asami away. And as she washed her private area she felt the urge for Asami's touch all the more. Korra knew that she would be hot and bothered the rest of the night if she didn't take care of herself. Though she was not one to masturbate frequently, she slid her hands down across her chest and to her inner thigh. She massaged her clit gently in circles, leaning against the wall in her exhaustion, but so overwhelmed with passion that she found her sore body gave her the strength to release herself. Her breath became more ragged and she moaned, "Mmm...Asami…"

Suddenly, the lights went dark. "Fuck…" Korra cursed and retracted her hand from her nether region. She groped the wall until her hand bumped into the shower handle, turning the water off. For a moment she just stood there, soaking wet, catching her breath.

"Hello?" Korra leaned out of the stall. "Hey can you hit the lights back on? I'm showering in here!"

No answer came. Korra grumbled, and grabbed her towel and wrapped it around her body. "Well, that timing couldn't have been more terrible…"

Stepping gingerly on the wet tile, Korra made her way out of the showers. Someone putting the lights out was really just an inconvenience for her, as she could easily navigate the locker room with her eyes closed. Nonetheless, she was still severely annoyed by the intrusion. She wondered how whoever turned that light off didn't hear the water running. As she rounded the lockers nearest the showers she saw a shadowy figure.

"Hey," Korra called out again. "What the big idea-"

Something hard smashed into her cheek and sent her sprawling to the ground. Her towel hung slack around her waist and she cupped her cheek. Slowly, she managed to get to one knee, but before she was able to stand, a hand clasped around her throat and shoved her into the lockers behind her. She winced as one of the combination locks dug into her back.

"Who-" Korra struggled to breath as the hand around her throat tightened. She clawed at the iron grip of her attacker, but it was not use. No matter how hard she pulled on the thick fingers she couldn't break free.

The masked boy leaned forward. "Shut up!"

Korra did as he bade and his hand loosened enough to allow her to breath. She stared up at him defiantly. But inside, fear was creeping in. It was hard to act tough when there was a hand around your neck.

"Football isn't for girls." He leaned into her and forced his elbow under her chin, pinning her to the locker. It took all of her strength to hold his arm back from choking her to death. Korra felt his other hand reach down, but for what, she couldn't tell.

"What are you doing?" The fear that Korra had been trying to hide came out in her voice. A clicking noise reached her ears under her ragged breath. "What are you doing!?" She lunged forward, her desperation becoming more palpable.

"I said, 'quiet!'" His elbow dug into her neck harder. Korra's strength failed her and she gagged as the full force of his body crushed her. A small ray of light spread out on the ground. Korra's breath hitched when she saw it and her attacker quickly covered her mouth.

"Korra?" It was Mako. "Are you alright in there?" The light grew brighter as he pushed the door open all the way. "Hello? Why is it so dark in here…?"

The lights flickered and then illuminated the whole room. Korra bit down hard on her attacker's hand and he recoiled, curses escaping his lips. "Mako! Over here!" Korra kicked the boy with all the force she could muster. He fell back on his rear, and Korra took that as her chance to run. She rounded the lockers and ran straight into Mako.

"Korra!" He caught her in his arms and held her quivering body tightly. "What's wrong?"

"Behind the lockers...there's some guy...he caught me by surprise…" Korra gasped for air. She gulped and got her courage back up. "We can't let him get away."

She looked over at Mako resolutely. Then she noticed his blushing face. It was then that she realized that she'd failed to pick up her towel when she had darted around the corner.

"Get your mind out of the gutter! There's a maniac over there!" She pointed back toward the lockers with her back turned to them.

"Look out!" Mako pushed Korra to the side just as her attacker lunged at them, switchblade in hand. Mako took a few swings at the other boy and stepped between him and Korra. The boy charged Mako. As they weaved and bobbed in combat, Korra watched for an opportunity to jump in and help.

She saw it. Her chance to take him out. The boy swung through his knife strike and stood with his shoulder exposed. Without a second thought Korra tackled him. They hit the floor hard and rolled in a flurry of fist and knife blows.

Korra felt strong hands grasp her waist and pull. She fell back on top of Mako. The boy who attacked stood in front of them, poised to attack.

"Hey! What's going on in there!?" Coach Iroh's voice boomed from behind them and the door swung open with a bang as it hit the wall.

The boy gave them one last hateful look. Then, he turned and ran. Korra looked down at her body and saw all the blood. She flopped off of Mako and sat on her knees on the floor of the locker room. Her vision blurred. The last thing she remembered was falling back into Mako's arms.

* * *

**Author's Note: Hey all! I feel like this might be the best bit of writing I've done in a long time! So I hope that you enjoy it! I just wanna plug the Pro Bending Competition on the AthLA forum. If you are looking to work with some other cool authors and write some fun stories for LoK and AthLA, stop by and sign up! Season 2 was a blast and I think Season 3 will be even better! Without further ado, Review Responses:**

_Guest_ said:

If you need to keep reminding yourself of something then it hasn't been resolved.

**I know, right? Sometimes it can be hard to stay motivated, ya know? I've been doing a lot better the last few weeks, as far as motivation goes. For myself, and anyone enjoy my stories, I hope this trend continues. I'll do everything in my power to make sure that it does.**

_Guest said:_

Wow it's been a while but I'm still happy with the story in general! :3 Awww cute KorrAsami moments, I really wanna see how Korra will act like a love sick puppy when Asami is away XD I know it sounds bad but it'd be so adorable!

**I hope you got your wish answered. Because of everything that went down in this chapter, Asami wont be gone long, though.**

_Emoroza98_ said:

I really love this story and the way your writing it is amazing :)

**Thank you so much! Nice comments like these always make my day! I'll do my best to keep improving, too :)**

**Well, that's all for now, guys. Until next time, happy reading.**


	22. The Awakening

**Hey all! Wow...it has been a while. Honestly, I stress myself out about getting chapters of this story up fast and end up psyching myself out and not writing at all, that being said, I have to stop apologizing about not getting these up quickly and just writing like normal. Enjoy the most recent chapter and please bear with my laziness.**

* * *

Korra groaned. She pulled her eyelids, cemented together by gunk, open by sheer force of will. The light in the room was so intense it caused her to recoil back into her pillow. She blinked a few times, giving her eyes some time to adjust to the room's brightness. The room slowly came into focus. It was a hospital room. Korra thought hard, but she couldn't recall how she ended up here. She sat up and looked around groggily, but even that slight movement brought stars to her eyes and a searing pain to her head. Her strength failed her, and before she was even able to take the room in, she collapsed back onto the bed.

"H-hey-y," the voice that came out of her was not her own. It was dry and came out cracked. There was an immediate response to her cry.

"Korra!" Mako appeared at her side. "How are you feeling?" He placed his hand on her arm. The warmth of his hands brought her some comfort, but did nothing to help with her confusion.

"I..." As she examined his concerned face her mind spun. She thought back to what had happened to put her in this hospital bed. Mako returned her quizzical gaze.

He picked up on her confusion well. "You were attacked at camp…" He squeezed her arm a little more tightly, "remember?"

Korra closed her eyes, and tried her best to pull the memory back. And suddenly, she was there, in the girls locker room; a masked man standing before her. It all had happened so fast; the lights going out, the guy attacking her, Mako showing up, their scuffle, the pain inflicted by that blade. She gingerly touched the side of her face and winced as her fingers grazed the tender flesh.

"Yeah," Korra croaked out in her still hoarse voice.

Mako walked over to the sink and grabbed an empty cup, filling it to the brim with tap water. The water sloshed out of the cup as he walked back toward her. "Here." With both hands, he carefully brought the cup to her mouth. Korra tipped her head back and drank all of the water. She frowned, the cup was much too small to sate her thirst. He set the cup down and reached into his pocket. The phone was dialed and up to his ear in a split second.

"Who are you-"

Mako cut her off. "Hold on." He held up his hand to ensure she understood to keep quiet. "She's awake...yeah...see you in a few." Mako hung up and shoved the phone back into his pocket.

"Who was that?" Korra pushed herself up into a sitting position.

"Asami," he pulled a chair closer to the bed. "She'll be up in a second." He placed another chair next to his and sat down. "I gave her a break to go some food. She hasn't eaten since her plane landed."

Korra felt a wave of guilt overcome her. She frowned, knowing that Asami had rushed back from her vacation just for her. "She didn't have to do that…" Korra murmured under her breath.

"We both know that that's the kind of person Asami is...she's completely selfless. I thought you would've figured that out by now." Mako leaned back in his chair, throwing his arm over the back.

Korra smirked. "Yeah, I did figured that out a while ago…" She had experienced Asami's selflessness plenty of times. It extended to all areas of her life. Knowing how Asami was didn't make Korra feel any less guilty about ruining her girlfriend's vacation. "But still…" She added, unsure of how else she could make her point to Mako.

Mako averted his gaze and blushed. "Anyway…" He cleared his throat and shifted in his chair awkwardly.

Korra waited several seconds, expecting Mako to start up a different line of conversation. When he settled into his seat in silence, Korra took the lead. "So," She fumbled with her hand in her lap. "Who is he?"

"Who is who?" Mako perked up.

"The guy who attacked us?" Korra's pleading eyes fell on her friend. "I need to know."

"Attacked you, Korra. I just happened to be there. But, don't worry about that guy." Mako's eyes narrowed. "He's a coward. You don't need to bother with scum like him."

"Okay…" Korra appreciated his protective nature, but she still wanted to know the boy's identity. "Well, at any rate...was he a least caught?"

"No." Mako grit his teeth and looked down at his lap. "He wasn't caught."

"Then that psycho is still out there?" Korra gripped the bed sheets until her knuckles were nearly as white as them.

"You were bleeding all over the place, Korra! I had to stop the bleeding as well as I could, while coach Iroh called 911! It was either go after him, or help you." Mako's eyes were wide and frantic like a child trying to explain a mistake to his mother.

"Whoa, whoa, Mako," Korra leaned towards him, but lost her balance and started to fall.

Mako jumped to his feet and braced his friend.

"It's okay. I know you did all you could, and...thanks."

"For what?"

"Saving my life." Korra smiled weakly.

A light knock came at the door and Asami walked into the room. The dark bags under her eyes and the large coffee in her hand were proof of the vigil she had kept over Korra though the night.

Asami paused in the doorway and cocked an eyebrow at Korra. "Am I interrupting something?" The question was innocent. Korra could detected an edge or any suspicion to her voice.

"No," Korra let Mako guide her head back down to the pillow. "Just got a little light headed. Mako caught me before I tumbled out of bed." She started to lift her arm to scratch her head, but wound up wincing as her hospital gown rubbed up against some of her larger lacerations.

Asami rolled her eyes playfully and smiled. "Well be careful, would you?" She crossed the hospital room in just a few graceful steps and kissed Korra on the forehead. "You're already hurt enough as it is." The two woman locked eyes and Asami caressed Korra's cheek that hadn't been sliced open.

Mako coughed uncomfortably. "I'll go call Tonraq and Senna." He made a beeline for the door without another word.

Asami placed her coffee on Korra's side table and the rest of her things in the chair Mako had been using. "Thanks Mak-" The door closed with a click and Asami looked up to see that Mako had left too quickly to have even heard her. She shrugged and turned towards Korra. "Hey, you…"

Korra reached out for Aasmi as she came close to the bed again. Now that they were alone, Asami leaned down and gave her girlfriend more than just a peck on the cheek. Her lips were gentle as always, but passion flowed through them with the heat of a wildfire. Korra smiled and drew back from the kiss after a few seconds.

"I missed you." Korra tilted her head forward, touching foreheads with Asami.

"I missed you, too." Asami pushed Korra back to arm's length and looked her up and down. "Look at you...I swear if I ever see that guy…" Asami let the threat hang in the air. Korra didn't want to know what Asami had in mind for the boy who attacked her, but she hopped they never met. He deserved a punishment worse than what he was getting, Korra knew that full well, but she didn't want Asami to get mixed up with a maniac like that even though Asami could handle herself.

"You didn't have to come back just for me." Korra took Asami's hand and squeezed. Asami sighed and shook her head. She lowered the railing on the bed with her free hand, slipped her shoes off and climbed up on the bed next to Korra. "Whoa! Asami?"

"Stay still, would you?" Asami chided Korra and kissed her under the chin before placing her head on the wounded girl's chest. "And don't worry, I know where all your injuries are, I won't hurt you…and, yes Korra, I didn't have to come back for you. I wanted to come back."

"Thank you." Korra placed her hand in Asami's hair and looked away so that her tears went unseen.

After Asami's assurances, Korra relaxed and let the other girl melt into her. Both of them laid there silently staring at the ceiling for a long while.

* * *

**Hey all! Wow...it has been a while. Honestly, I stress myself out about getting chapters of this story up fast and end up psyching myself out and not writing at all, that being said, I have to stop apologizing about not getting these up quickly and just writing like normal. Enjoy the most recent chapter and please bear with my laziness. Review responses!**

TwoStars said:

_LOVE your work, and this story is amazing! Chapter 21 was very interesting and I loved it... whens the next chapter going to be released ?_

**Right...now! But seriously, thanks for reading and reviewing. "LOVE" my work, huh? Well, thank you very much for boosting my confidence!**

shinta said:

_Plis don't make korra into mako. if posible let mako die...:) I love korrasami..._

**Kill Mako!? That seems a little excessive...haha. I love Korrasami, too (clearly based on the fact that I'm writing a story about them), but I don't think killing off another character just to make sure that their relationship lasts if the right call. I shall keep your desire in mind, though. Fear not, this is a Korrasami fic, and will always be a Korrasami fic.**

ShadowCub said:

_That guy was a fucking coward, who waits until someone is naked taking a show to attack with a knife. And he fucking got away!_

**Right? Sadly, stuff like this happens all too often. And I've heard quite a few stories of guys who attack girls who play "boys" sports. It's ridiculous. I'm sure you weren't too happy to hear how lightly the guy who attacked Korra got off in this chapter, but I looked up a lot of stuff on juvenile law to try and decide what should happen to him. I don't know if the punishment I chose is realistic, but I sure hope it is. **

A D Lewis said:

_Asami REALLY isn't going to like this... but she does get to nurse Korra back to health ;)_

_This chapter was a lot of fun to read (despite the ending)._

**We get to see Korra and Asami talk about the accident next chapter. The point where I ended this chapter was not what I originally intended, but seemed like a good stopping point as I was about to change the location for the next scene anyway AND I didn't want to keep you all waiting any longer!**

**I'm glad it was a fun chapter to read! I really think I've improved a lot lately (by working on things that aren't this story unfortunately :( )**

**Happy Reading!**


End file.
